


The world turned upside down ( currently under edit)

by Darkdancer1234



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is smol, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angelica could kick my ass, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, John is sad, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of past abuse, Panic Attacks, Possible Character Death, Possible Rape/Non-Con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Save them, Sexual Content, Sobbing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, gross sobbing, martha Washington is badass, pls, protect Alexander 2k16, protect smol Alex, the Schuyler are badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdancer1234/pseuds/Darkdancer1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has ended. The dead have risen, and civilized society is gone to hell. John laurens is separated from his lover Alexander and left to face the undead on his own. The zombies are  mindless shells of their former selves driven solely by the instinct to spread their unknown pathogen by biting and eating any living thing including humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing, Georges Lafayette is in this Jordan fisher just so you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to my new favorite person eoswolf on tumblr for agreeing to edit my work for they are a true peach

_To_ _whoever finds this letter_

_The world has ended, the dead have risen. I have died alone. I’ve nothing left for me in this world I’ve lost the only person who makes this horrible life worth living; the person who I loved most in this world is gone. I lack regrets except for maybe that I wasn’t able to protect him better. A stronger man might keep moving forward, might keep living for that person's memory but I am not a stronger man. I can’t be. If this bullshit ends I won’t be alive to see it…_

_-John Laurens_

 John looked over the note and had the morbid thought of how elegant it was; it was a suicide note written similarly to the hand of his lover, this note would be his legacy to the world, a notice of his death to whoever was left in this hellish nightmare. The note was a bit shorter than he would have liked, but at the same time he just didn’t care, he would be dead soon, anyway.. He folded the note, and sealed it in an envelope setting it on the floor at his side. He watched dispassionately as the dead stumbled back and forth listlessly near the little viewing window. He’d holed up in an old walk in freezer, the door was heavy enough that the dead couldn’t easily push it open, thick enough that you couldn’t hear much through it, and due to lack of electricity, not so much a freezer as it was a warm bunker. He leaned his head back against the wall taking an unlit cigarette, The last in the box, and lit it. The cherry of the smoke glowed brightly in the dim afternoon light.

     Alex had always hated that he smoked, and made a point to constantly complain trying to get him to quit, complaining about how many years he was taking off his life, like Alex himself weren’t unhealthy in his health. He watched the paper burn away like the perfect metaphor for time passing leaving ash in its wake as it charred the tobacco, what a waste. He brought it to his lips taking a long drag pulling toxic smoke into his lungs, reveling in the burn of chemicals and exhaling through his nose. He watched the smoke curl up toward the ceiling and disappear gone disappearing into the air. He stubbed the smoke out and flicked the butt at the far corner, then pulled off his engagement ring. The ring was a simple silver band with a diamond and a simple engraving on it, he had been the one to propose but Alex had insisted that they both had one. matching but with different engravings, His said by action rather than words and Alex’s was a lot less fanciful. He laid the ring on top of the note and grabbed his gun, the sleek silver piece was heavy in his hand and weighted by a single bullet. He brought it to his temple calmly, there was no reason to kill himself if he would come back. He closed his eyes       _On the count of ten_ he decided. One, he thought about his cozy little apartment with its shitty little oven.

Two, he thought about the cute little coffee shop where he’d first met his dorky fiancée. Three, he thought about cold winters cuddled up under blankets with tall mugs of warm hot chocolate.

Four, his dad, his sisters, his family.

Five, his first dog, his childhood home, his mom. All of which were now gone.

Six, his first day in New York.

Seven, coming out to his dad and his dad disowning him that same summer.

Eight, meeting Alex, the charming loud freshman.

Nine, Alex’s smile, his voice, his big sad eyes, his sweet soft mouth.

He paused, glancing out the window, for the last time.

He heard the gunshots loud and jarring and startled he watched one of the wandering undead stumble and fall against the door sliding down it. The door burst open suddenly.

“Inside, quick.”

Three people rushed into his little haven, two men and a woman. One of the men slammed the door closed and the other jammed a broken broom handle under the door handle Stopping it from opening. The woman caught sight of John then at the same moment John snapped out of his shock. They both pointed their guns at each other. John only had the one bullet left, and he wasn’t going to waste it on these people but they didn’t know that.

“Who the hell are you?” And “What are you doing here?” Were snapped at the same time.

That was when the two men noticed him. All three were attractive, tall, muscular, and black, they could have been siblings. The one who’d practically thrown the other two into the room with him was more muscular and dressed in breathable movable clothing. Everything about him screamed leader. The second man was also muscular but not as big, however still built like he could snap John in half, the woman was tall and willowy with understated feminine muscle and powerful legs clad in shorts, and she was Overly intimidating.

“I asked you first.” She snarled.

“I was here first, you’re the intruder on my territory, and signs are all over this place!” He snapped equally as angry as the woman.

“Why don’t you shove-" The woman was cut off.

“Angelica!” The leader yelled. “Why don’t we all calm down, hm?" The leader added after shutting “Angelica” up.

The woman, Angelica looked like she wanted to keep fighting with him, but Thankfully kept her mouth shut at the other’s warning look.

   The man then turned to John. “Hey man, sorry about her. I’m Hercules Mulligan; most people just call me Mulligan though.” He stuck his hand out for a shake but, sheepishly pulled it back when all John did was glower at it. “All right then.” He sighed.

“That’s Angelica..” he said nodding at the female who crossed her arms, he immediately dubbed her Bitch. “And that’s…” The other man cut him off.

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Bonjour.”

“We just call him Lafayette; feel free to do the same.” Mulligan commented Offhandedly.

John snorted, yet his heart twinged painfully at the French greeting. It reminded him painfully of his French speaking lover. He did find Mulligans exasperation amusing.

“Why were you trying to kill yourself?” Angelica demanded.

That completely ruined his mood, which had been lightening.

The three men glared openly at her.

“What? It’s a valid question; I don’t want freckles here blowing his brains out right in front of us.”

“It’s John, and don’t worry I’ll wait until you are gone to blow my brains out, wouldn’t want to upset your delicate sensibilities’.” He snarled. He pushed himself up so that he was now leaning against the wall rather than sitting. He was taller than her this way.

     The Frenchman, Lafayette’s eyes had become horribly sad while looking at John and even Angelica seemed to become uncomfortable.

“Or you could not do that. At all.” John jerked in surprise staring dumbfounded at Hercules. “Listen man. I know that the world has gone to shit, but we got this compound upstate a while.” He told him calmly, and after a moment, added: “It’s fifty strong and we could always use an able body person, you seem like good people.”

“What makes you think I’m good?” John sniffed,

“Well, for one you haven’t shot Angie yet and it not just because you only have one bullet you’re saving for yourself, if you wanted to hurt us, you would have. I saw the knife tucked into your waistband the second I saw you. You won’t kill us unless we try to get you first, will you?” John didn’t know how Hercules knew he only had one bullet or how he knew John wouldn’t use it on them but that didn’t mean he trusted them or that he wanted to go with them. He was still tall, muscular, and going to go through with his plan.

     “No.” He replied Sternly

“No? What do you mean no?” Angelica demanded. “You got a problem with our set up?”

"Ang." Hercules warned.

“No means no, I don’t have a problem with groups I was even traveling with one for a time.” John replied coldly “I wasn’t offing myself because I was lonely; I was doing it because I’ve lost everything worth living for.” He reached down and grabbed the ring and his note and retreated to the far corner.

“We’ve all lost things, yet you don’t see us blowing our brains all over the nearest wall.” Angelica commented snarkily.

“You know, for someone who’s determined to be the world’s biggest bitch to me you sure seem eager for me to stay alive.” He said lightly.

“I’m not concerned for you John; I’m concerned for the human race.” She glared.

“Oh you wouldn’t have to worry about the human race with me, Angie.” He mocked. “Last I checked two dudes getting it on doesn’t make a baby not that I’m looking for love anyway.”

“You’re gay?” Mulligan asked.

“Got a problem with that?” John spat defensively.

“Nah man, I’m bi, Laf pan, and Ang has two sisters who are lesbians.”

Angelica seemed to lose some of her thorn, “Sorry.” She murmured

“Whatever you didn’t know.” He slid down the wall and peeled off his hoodie, wadding it up in a ball, leaving him in a filthy grey V-neck t-shirt. He laid his head on it like a pillow. The group looked around, realizing He didn’t have any actual bedding.

“Don’t touch my stuff.” He warned, Glaring at the three “I’m taking a nap.” John dozed off, And Lafayette gently laid his coat over him, as soon as he was sure John was asleep.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is 24  
> John is 25  
> Phillip is 15

   “So... What are we going to do about our new friend?” Lafayette asked.

He and Angelica both had a look of despair, He couldn’t just force someone into doing something! The undead were milling outside, in large pods otherwise they might have left a while ago.

“Nothing.” He sighed.

“What?” Laf gave him a look of disbelief.

“No, Herc cannot just let some kid kill himself!” Angelica fought, Gaze fiery.

“What do you guys want me to do? Knock him unconscious and take him with us against his will?” He glared.

“Yes, I’ve seen you carry Aaron through a horde of rotter’s after he was injured, so don't act like you can’t.” Lafayette argued.

“No Laf I can’t. “ He sighed.

“Why the hell not?” Angelica hissed.

“Because, he wouldn’t want to. Ange we can’t just kidnap people! We can’t just make decisions for them! Do I wish he was willing to come with us? Yes! Am I dismayed that he'd rather die? Yes! But we can't make him change his mind.” He Spat, glaring at the pair.

     He could physically see the moment the fight drained out of her. For all her bluster, and tough act, Angelica Schuyler was compassionate. All the Schuyler sisters were. No one wanted to see anyone die but, the Schuyler’s seem to keep this in regard above all else, they wouldn't kill unless they were in immediate danger. He watched her lip quiver and even Lafayette seem to have become distressed by his decision.

“We can't help everyone you guys, I wish we could but we can't.” Hercs voice sounded Remorseful.

Every time he looked at John sleeping under Lafayette’s coat he felt an overwhelming sadness. What had John lost that made him give up? It must have been recent, they were nearly a year into the apocalypse and John looked like someone who was a fighter or had been. Whoever he lost must have destroyed him. He looked over at Lafayette, his eyes softening and he extended his hand to the Frenchman, who sat down, curling up at his side with his head tucked under his jaw. He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I am sorry we can't help him.” He whispered.

“I know.” Laf murmured brokenly.

He must've dozed off at some point, Because when he woke up, the room was near pitch-black, Angelica was asleep with her head against the corner, and Lafayette was asleep mostly sprawled on his lap. John however, was awake, smoking a cigarette, watching them with a thoughtful expression.

“When’d you two get together, before, or after?” John spoke suddenly, Glancing at Herc, Head tilted faintly

He pushed his fingers through the Frenchman’s Curly ponytail, Fingers time-to-time catching on the knots.

“After, but we were friends before..” He paused, looking knee deep in memories “Before things started going to shit. Laf got hurt enough to scare me into moving my ass.”After a moment he pointed at the cigarettes. “You got any of those left?”

John pulled a pack from his front pocket and slid them over to him along with a lighter, Hercules been trying to quit but, It was hard with all the stress. This young man imminent suicide Didn’t help any.

    “I know what you mean, fear is a great motivator.” John murmured, Looking down-cast, taking a slow puff of the Cigarette.

He glanced to John but kept his gaze mostly on Lafayette, Who was sleeping soundly, Murmuring in french from time-to-time. John was opening up and he didn't want to scare him off.

“My fiancé Alex and I, We got together because he’d gotten a fight with the guy twice his size, Dumbass got himself put in the hospital for that one...” John Trailed off, looking into his memories, eyes filled with despair.

Hercs heart hurt, John's’ voice was so fond. Like this Alex person was his whole world and then some.

 ** _“I have lost everything worth living for.”_** The words echoed in his mind

“Your fiancé that's why you want to die, isn't it?” John's face worsened yet, as he glanced at Herc, he thought he could see tears pricking there, Hercules might as well have punched him or run the man's dog over. His lips quivered as though hearing it from someone else made it all the more real somehow.

   “Six months, we made it six fucking months. We were fine then it was like, I don't know, we were being punished.” John's voice quavered.

“There were five of us. Me, Alex, Philip…Alex's younger brother, and two girls from our building. It was early. Still, and cold...we didn't even see them fucking coming.”

Tears had started to drip steadily down John's face. “We smelled the fuckers before we saw them and then... One of the girls screamed, it was like a switch was flipped, there were so many. Alex had Philip at his back and was trying to hold onto the other girl who kept screaming for her sister. I was trying to keep everyone safe, I got knocked down, I fought them off but...”

John had begun sobbing in earnest now. “I couldn't find them, I remember yelling to get to the library. The other girl and I were the only ones that made it. And she'd been bitten. I had to kill her.” He turned away, Pulling his legs up to his chest, putting out the Cigarette.

    “I went back when it cleared up, I looked everywhere, and I couldn't find them.” His chest heaved with the force of his grief.

“I even kicked over bodies. Smashed heads in, and I couldn't find them anywhere, all I could find was his fucking backpack.” As if to prove his point John hauled a bright blue backpack up and threw it across the room, its contents went scattering, crashing against the wall, not that it mattered.

The others were awake Brought to tears by John's heart-wrenching story. John chest started heaving and he buried his face and his knees gripping his hair.

“I was supposed to protect them, I promise to protect them. Alex was so scared, I've never seen Alex is scared, he hated the undead.” He choked out

“I failed. I am sorry Alex, I am sorry. Please don't go. I'm sorry.” John had slipped into panic attack and was harshly banging his head back against the wall. Every jarring crack was more terrifying than last, the man was going to give himself a concussion.

    Always the maternal one despite her usual prickly attitude Angelica flew to her feet, rushing over to the hysteric male and grabbed his arms tightly, yanking him away from the wall.” John,” she shook him.

“John, Look at me.” John had gone limp like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Lafayette had pressed back against Herc in fear.

“I ruin everything.” John whimpered. He sounded so small and broken.

“John,” Angelica ventured. “Did you ever find a body or anything?” John desperately shook his head tears hitting the concrete ground.

“Then, how do you know they are dead, Mon ami?” Laf asked. “They could have gotten lost.”

John shook his head again hopelessly. “Alex is smart, he’s too smart he would have found his way back.” Angelica grabbed John's jaw tilting his head up to look at her. “John, if your fiancé and his brother had been lost good enough, it would've taken them awhile to get back...”

“How long did you stay in town for after the ambush?”

“I don't know? A little less than a week.” John sounded thoroughly destroyed, Hercs heart throbbed painfully.

  “ John,” Angie gasped.

“Our Compound has at least 50 people... Maybe more.” She paused. “Not even Aaron Burr could tell you all their names.”

“Who?” He asked, Sniffling

“Not important.” She huffed. “The point is, even I couldn't tell you all the names, the only one who could do that is G-Wash. Your boyfriend could be holed up in our little safe zone.” She squealed.

John didn't look As if he believed. He sighed softly, shaking his head. “I'm not gonna come with you.” He warned.

Angelica hit him upside the head then. “You don’t have to Johnny boy, I just need a picture, I might not know names, but faces are easier.”

John didn't look hopeful, eyes downcast as he retreated to his corner, and picked through his bag, it was almost cute, shaped like the shell of a turtle and well-worn.

“Sorry I don't have one with them together.” He came back with two wrinkled pictures one right on top of the other.

    The four of them met in the middle, Lafayette, and himself looking over Angelica shoulders. John almost reluctantly handed over the pictures and relaxed at Angelica's gentle handling of them. The first picture was of John and another man, a cute youngish Hispanic Male with long dark hair, and big brown doe eyes, John was wrapped around him laughing joyfully with his jaw resting on the slighter man's head, his legs wrapped around his waist. The boy Alexander was hunched over to support him and clearly not nearly as amused as his fiancé. He was not someone they’d ever seen. He could physically feel Angelica's disappointment.

“I'm so sorry John,” Angelica said flipping over the next picture only to gasp.

“Oh my God… Herc.” Staring back at them, although years younger and missing a tooth was a familiar face, the face of Eliza's new charge.

“Mon dieu, is that?”

“Yeah.” He gasped.

    Before the end Angelica's younger sister, Eliza had been an elementary school teacher with a degree in social work. So, it’s only natural should be in charge of the children, and most recently some abandoned or orphaned they’d come across. The boy in the picture was her newest customer, it was John's would be brother-in-law.

“John.” Angelica gasped breathless. “I know this boy!”

John yanked the pictures from Angelica's hand with Reverence holding just the young boys picture out.

“Philip?!” He demanded frantically, “this boy right here?” He looked like the answer could make or break him, like he was a unsteady jenga tower, and the kid; Philip being alive or not would be the brick to build or kill him. Angelica was shaking.

“Yes.” She whispered

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who gon be in chapter 4!!!!

    John’s legs went out from under him like he’d been shot, Philip. Alex's Little brother. John couldn't breathe it was as though he was drowning on dry land. Philip was alive, Philip. Tiny scrawny Phillip. “John?” He heard someone calling for him vaguely but he couldn't make out whom. He was snapped out of it suddenly by Angelica hitting him. He knew it was her because either of the other two and he'd have been on his ass. He is in fact half supported between them.

“Take me to him.” He gasped.

    “Really?” Angelica asked. “You are coming with us?”

He nodded desperately grabbing her shoulders. “Take me to him.”

“Alright, first things first. the horde has thinned out outside this room but we don't know about anywhere else, we need a Safe way out.”

Hercules asserted drawing up. “I got you Fam; one does not hold up in an IHOP walk in and not know how to get out safely.”

The other three had dropped their jaws of his complete one-eighty and personality. If Philip was alive so was Alex, even if they weren't together, Alex wouldn’t leave his brother alone. Ever. The others had begun gathering their things but he just shoved his crap into his turtle backpack like a small destructive tornado.

“Dude.” He heard Hercules whisper. It didn't matter. All that was going through his mind was Philip, Phillip, and Philip. He had to see Philip. He himself bounced up and down in front of the heavy metal door, the serrated knife Hercules had spotted when they first met clutched in his fist. Hercules planted both hands down on him, trying to anchor him.

“You're going to take an eye out bouncing around like that.” Lafayette was giggling next to Angelica clearly more amused by this new behavior.

     “It seems we have met the...how you say energizer bunny?” While John had begun humming mindlessly. “Are you singing twinkle, twinkle little star?”

John paused. “Sorry?”

He was wired; Alex would never leave his little brother alone…not like their mother…and definitely not like their _father_. Phillip was born when Alex was nine, their financial situation was rough already but then a year later their father left, two after that a hurricane took away from them their home and everything they ever knew. Phillip, tiny three year old Phillip had nearly been left alone when Alex and his mother were struck ill, _Alex got better but their mother went quick._ Then, when Alex was fifteen their only living family, a cousin on their mother's side committed suicide, after that Alex and Phillip were sent over to America as refugees and thrown into the American foster system. After Years of Alex fearing being separated from his brother Alex aged out, their social worker had been the one to help get custody of Philip with supervised visits from a social worker. Their social worker. John to this day would forever be amazed that Alex was able to balance school on a full scholarship, two jobs to pay for the shitty little apartment he was allowed to live in, and still have time for his younger brother. John could hardly handle working part time at bargain books, school, and taking care of a pet turtle while still having time to eat and sleep. Though Alex did tend to ignore those pesky higher functions like eating and sleeping.

     Alex was a combination cool older brother/ dorky white mom-dad to Philip, who was surprisingly jealous when John and Alex started dating. He’d even once tried to trip John down the stairs, only for Alex to catch him in the act. They’d warmed up to each other after Philip called him in hysterics after Alex caught a nasty strain of the influenza virus. Understandably Phillip thought his brother was dying. Two years later, John was moving in with them shouldering some of the responsibilities, like rent. Three years into Alex’s college career and five years after they’d all met they resembled a tight nit gay family.

     “John, you’re vibrating.”

Angelica whispered smiling at him with a brightness that could only come from the joy of seeing someone else happy. Hercules and Lafayette were both ready their bags swung up over their shoulders. With the rate he was bouncing it really wasn’t a surprise that he tripped on his own foot and knocked himself off balance, Laf caught him, while Herc grabbed Alex’s bag from his shoulder shrugging it easily onto his back with his own. “You look like you are about to pass out on your feet.” he offered. John nodded his thanks.

     “Alright ladies and gentlemen, when I throw this door open we are going run through the kitchen, leap over the bar and enter stealth mode, from there we will quietly make a break for the back exit.” He paused, Giving them all a serious look “From there we gotta do some twenty one jumpstreet shit and slide our asses up over some cars, from their there is an open manhole cover, don’t worry it’s not sewage just storm drainage.” John chuckled faintly “Bitch, those can get you anywhere in this city through there. Any questions?” All three hands shot up.

“21 one jumpstreet shit?” Laf asked, head tilted

“What the fuck?” Herc sniffed, smiling faintly

“What about the other manhole covers, Isn’t that like thousands of pounds of metal or something, right?” Angelica asked, looking slightly alarmed

“Because Hercules has the only valid question I will be answering him first.” He paused, thinking “We are gonna get like three blocks away from this BS, then you and me are gonna lift Angie here up out of one of the drains, from their she is gonna get whatever car you three arrived in and meet us two more blocks from here at the retention pond, I would go with however I fear that you two gentlemen would get lost and unfortunately the two of you will not fit through the little slit thingy.”

“He’s right Herc…I don’t feel great about going it alone but you are too big and neither Lafayette have much in the way of directions.” Angelica commented

Ignoring Laf’s offended grumbling, John grabbed Angelica by her shoulders, they were thinner than they seemed at first. “Stay straight ahead, don’t duck into any crevices don’t get off the beaten path, and most importantly do. Not. Shoot.” He paused, giving them all a look “Unless you have too, we dig?”

Angelica snorted. “Yeah we dig.”

“Alright let’s do this shit.” Herc barked

     He'd been right, the kitchen and the restaurant itself was mostly cleared out, however the gurgling bloody moans assured that there will still some. They crept slowly, sliding behind whatever barriers and obstacles could provide cover. There weren’t many in the kitchen one of two who growled and staggered towards them only to be taken out by Herc wielding a long gold club. He slid out of the kitchen area and peaked over the bar, there were none in the main eatery surprisingly and he motioned for the other three to follow him. They were quick, quiet, and efficient, making good time through the post-apocalyptic eatery. They were nearly home free they just had to make it past the men’s room, from there, they could run. However, nothing ever went off without a hitch, When Angelica was walking past taking up the back a zombie fell out of the bathroom right on top of her moaning and snarling. Of course She screamed, who wouldn’t? Then, the thing fell limp with a bang. Herc had shot it.

     The restaurant was suddenly swarming with undead.

“Change of plans, run!” He called, Racing for the back exit

The four of them went bolting for the back exit half vaulting over anything in their way, then sunlight, glorious sunlight. Glorious blinding, painful sunlight. He really should have expected it being locked up in a dark freezer for so many days. He paused from blindness and Angelica slammed into his back sending them both nearly tumbling had Laf not caught them, and kept them moving. He grinned in thanks before throwing himself onto the top of the ten car pileup leaping across it like a flying squirrel. “Holy shit, how is he moving so fast?” One of them commented, gawking

“Practice.”

He yelled watching them scramble to keep up. He saw the manhole up ahead and picked up the pace half sprinting for it and sliding down the ladder, he was lighter on his feet than the other having been alone for a number of weeks so the others were a bit behind Herc sliding the cover, as heavy as it was over the hole halfway so nothing could follow them.

     “So, now what?” Herc asked, Weezing faintly from the run

“Now, we head to the end of the third block, hoist Angie up on outta this bitch and sprint like hell to meet her at the retention pond a couple blocks from there.” John replied, Leaning against the wall.

“Solid.” Whispered Angelica.

He could hear the undead snapping and snarling above, enraged by the loss of their prey.

“Come on, we got to hurry.” He muttered, The four of them made their way slowly, even down in the drainage he could hear them snarling and crying out shuffling around in the grey darkness.

“I wouldn’t suggest shooting our guns down here my friends, it might not bode so well for our ears.” Lafayette whispered.

Hercules snorted. “Yeah, no shit, Frenchie.”

“Do not compare me to that tacky pink monstrosity.” Laf glared.

“I wasn’t, that wasn’t a reference Laf.” Herc hissed.

Angelica laughed, feminine, Like a bell.

“Guys knock it off you're making too much noise.” He hissed

“Sorry John.” They chorused.

The shuffled deadly quiet in the underbelly of a ruined city.

“How much farther?” Asked Angelica, A bit nervous.

“Not much just a little more.” He replied, in a whisper, Occasionally there would be a groan, That was a little too close for comfort, and one, or all of them would jump in alarm. They passed drainage after drainage until finally they came across one with a red line under it.

“I put this here a while ago, when I first got to the city.” He commented, glancing up

“How long have you been here?” Laf asked, coolly.

“A while like three weeks. Down this way is a little chain link alley way, it keeps the dead to a minimum, I scoped it out for day the first week I was here.” He paused, adding after a moment

     “This is the safest place to let Ange out.”

“Where’s your car?” He asked.

“We parked it in a children’s playground when we first got here it should still be there.” Laf answered.

“Ok good, Ange that is just half a block from here, then from the fire hydrant at the end of the road you can start cutting through back yards to get to the park.”

Angelica nodded. “Alright let’s do this.”

It turned out Angelica didn’t need Help getting out, She managed all on her own and the three of them watched her feet disappear out of the opening. “I wonder if this is what giving birth is like?” He whispered.

Only for Angelica’s hand to reappear and swat at him.

“See you on the other side Angie.” Herc called up, blinking.

“Nice working with you, Dr. Mulligan.” Ange whispered back.

     They watched her jog away leaping over fallen undead, with the grace of a ballerina, gutting anything that came her way. “Alright fellas let’s do this.” Herc Hissed

The three of them started jogging, rushing to meet Angelica in time, their heavy foot falls beating a wet tempo against the concrete below them. The undead that were underground were drawn by the sound of their pounding feet they dodged around them cutting and stabbing, taking them out one at a time. Up ahead was the tunnel leading out. However, in the little fenced was, twenty or thirty wanderers stumbling around and moaning, he could hear the engine of a car as it raced to meet them thumping over bodies. Outside the hell tunnel, the two with pistols began dropping the dead left right and center.

     John leapt up onto the ledge teetering for a moment before regaining his balance and waving his arms wildly at Angelica. The crazy woman slammed the car into Zombie after Zombie throwing the car into park just feet from him. She threw herself out of the car, rolling across the hood with two loaded pistols, one of which she tossed at John, Who used the new gun to pick off anything that came even remotely close to hurting his new friends, Mowing down rotters like it was his job. “Come on!” Screamed Angelica, waving her arms at the two lovers standing back to back.

     The two scrambled up the ledge, then John (who was not paying attention) was tackled from the side, landing hard on his side and smacking his head on the unforgiving ground. He thought he was a goner for sure as he watched its bloody maw start towards his face, only for it to be impaled on the business end of a golf club, splattering his face in gore. He was hoisted over Laf’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“You’re really strong.” He slurred stupidly.

“Is he alright?” Angelica asked frantically.

“Yeah, the blow to his head just knocked him silly.” Laf hissed, Worry evident in his voice.

Then, Darkness swirled around John, And the world went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who gon be in chapter 4!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Guess who finally show up!!!! That right….Alexander Hamilton (you cuties probably thought I was gonna say Hercules Mulligan) also, Sin. Please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top Note. Guys I really need you to comment or review even if it’s a bad review so that I can grow as a writer, and keep witting. When you don’t comment I feel rally insecure about the story and it knocks my motivation to update wayyyyy down. It makes me not want to write, when I feel like no one is enjoying it. Also a constructive review can go a long way in a person’s writing just don’t be a dick when leaving review like that

     He was cold and hungry; it had been a long time since he’d been this hungry…years. It was a hunger that ran bone deep and made him feel like he was gonna throw up even though there was nothing in his stomach. He sniffled helplessly and curled himself even tighter into a ball in the backseat of the long abandon car. Not only was he hungry but he was also cold and painfully lonely. He longed for warm strong arms and an endless expanse of freckles. He longed for childish laughter and incessant foot tapping. He’d began crying, sniffling pathetic little sobs into his clenched fist. The shuffling and moans from outside his little safe haven would come close to him, and then something would stumble into the car and bounce off. This was worse than after the hurricane. Something snarled from the front of the car. He peaked out from where his face was pressed into the backseat to see a gnarled, bloody face growling at him from the windshield, smearing gore across the already dirty barrier.

     He moaned in terror and reburied his face in the filthy upholstery. As long as he made as little movement as possible it would go away, he was safe in the tiny car…well as safe as anyone was in the middle an apocalypse. He imagined that he was back in his cozy little apartment watching the walking dead wrapped in John’s arms while his brother teased him. “It’s just a movie Lex.” He would tease in a woman’s falsetto. He could almost smell hot buttered popcorn and his stomach lurched and growled angrily. He still had half a granola bar sure but he was trying to ration it, save it for the morning when he would really be hurting for it. He pulled it out of his hoodie pocket; eat it now or save it for later? Just looking at the shiny silver and orange wrapper brought tears to his eyes…he didn’t even like the peanut butter and chocolate ones, they were Phillip’s favorite. He tucked the food back into his pocket and rolled onto his stomach pressing his face into the old long sleeve he’d been carrying around with him. He wanted to believe that it still smelled like his absent lover. Gently he fell into a restless sleep lulled by the sounds of the undead.

      He woke up to the mid afternoon sun shining into his eyes, there weren’t many zombies. Maybe one or two wanderers stumbling around and he thanked god that people still owned cars with crank windows. He rolled the back on down just enough to fit the barrel of his gun out of the crack, he didn’t like to use guns much, really he preferred to use the heavy wooden bat that was usually strapped to his back. That however would require him to be fast enough to get out of the car, swing at the zombie closest to the car and work up the swinging power to actually break it skull. Something he couldn’t do at such close range without also hitting the car and creating noise. Instead he shot, the repressor on the end of the gun muting the sound of the bullet.

      His bike, a shitty little speedster he’d picked up after being separated from his party, was leaned sloppily against the outside of the car. He felt safer on the bike than he’d ever felt going it on foot. He pulled the rest of the granola bar out of his pocket, stuffing it in his mouth and washing the sticky food down with the rest of the water in the small plastic bottle. The water was just lukewarm rain water but it felt blessedly cool sliding down his horribly parched throat. Besides he’d drunk worse. He’d need to find more food later, and probably a puddle or something to refill his bottle, but for now that would tide him over for a time. He mounted the rusty piece of shit bike and began peddling, bypassing the undead who would moan stupidly and try to follow him tripping over their own feet. The sight might have been comedic had they not been dead.

      He’d become pretty good at dodging around obstacles and the undead, learning the hard way that if you hit one you would go flying straight over the handle bars with not recovery time. You just had to get back up and keep peddling. He fingered the road rash up the side of his face with a wince, it could have been worse…he could have been dead. Despite his breakdown the night before he felt lighter than he had in weeks, a mile or so back he’d seen a sign for a safe zone a couple of towns from where he was, he really hoped it was in fact a safe zone and not a nest of cannibalistic survivors waiting to sever and eat his legs. If it really was a safe zone than perhaps his brother and lover would be there waiting for him. Unusually optimistic for the usually pragmatic alexander Hamilton but even he had to have hope in the darkest of times.

      By noon the sun had been completely obscured by thick heavy hanging near black clouds, despite this he was still sweating like and pig and smelled like a Pittsburg truck stop. Speaking of stopping, it was going to rain soon and he really needed to refill his little water bottle for survivals sake. He peddled for a while longer coming across an abandoned gas station, but instead of going in he peddled his bike around to the back finding a maintenance ladder. There were few undead out; the rotter’s didn’t seem to like it when it rained heavily. He leaned his bike against the wall and scaled the rusted structure, up top there was a single zombie wandering about. The poor bastard had probably died up their all alone. Alex waited until it wandered a little too close to the edge of the building before sneaking up behind it and booting it off the edge. Literally he planted his boot into the small of its back and shoved. It snarled as it went down twisting in the air and reaching for Alex, for about point five seconds, then it hit the concrete bursting like an overripe watermelon. Months ago that might have had Alex on his knee’s throwing up but months of seeing worse and not having nearly enough food had desensitized him to the horror. He stumbled away from the edge far too light headed to trust himself to stand that close.

      He heard thunder crash overhead signaling the start of rain, he pulled the tiny water bottle out of his pocket setting it on the ground a ways from his feet with the cap off. Just then it began to pour, thick heavy, wet drops of rain. He unholstered his gun and unstrapped his bat dropping them on the ground at his feet. He spread his arms out tilting his head back to catch the moisture on his bare hands and tongue. He unwound his pony tail letting the elastic hit the filthy ground and allowing his long hair to hang loose. from their he started removing the rest of his clothing, first went his hoodie, with it pockets stuffed full of all his crap, then went his dirty t-shirt, then his jeans right over the rest of the pile, and finally his boxers. He stood in the down pour naked as the day he was born save for the silver chain where his engagement ring hung.

      The icy down pour beat down on his overheated skin, caressing it and leaving goose bumps in its wake. He whimpered at the feel of it on his suddenly oversensitive skin. His eyes slipped closed and he shuddered under its gentle assault. (That’s right people its rain porn...not really.) He dropped to his knees careful not to scrape them on the harsh concrete, gently spreading his thighs wide against the water letting it caress his half hard dick. He whined at the feeling and bit down hard on his knuckles. With his other hand he began to explore his battered and bruised chest, caressing and pinching at one of his nipples. He was so wound up from weeks alone he could have come from just that, playing with his oversensitive chest. It’d been a while since he'd allowed himself to indulge in touching himself. He caressed further down still scratching lightly at his lower stomach with blunt little nails, half shaking from cold and arousal. Lower still his wandering hands went until he was grasping his slick cock; he bit down harder still at his knuckles tasting the coppery tang of blood. He jerked himself gently wanting to savor the feeling of hands on his sensitive organ, even if they were his own. He replaced his knuckles with his long fingers, they were the cleanest they'd been in days, and yet still tasted like dirt.

      If he focused hard enough he could imagine that it was John’s fingers, John’s glorious long fingers stuffed in his mouth. He sucked on them slicking them with his hot spit, the only lube he had available. He licked between them his pink tongue laving between the sensitive webbing and over the pads softly sending little sparks of pleasure up his spine. He pulled the slicked digits out of his hot mouth with a pop. He brought them down to his tight little pucker brushing his wet fingers against it, shuddering at the feeling. He fondled himself gingerly pushing his middle finger into himself, chocking on the intrusion, his second finger was quick to join it in his overheated body. He whimpered finding a rhythm between the thrusting of his fingers into his pliant body and the jerking of his hand around his hard dick. His back arched hard at the feeling of it, the stimulation almost being too much after weeks of not touching or being touched. He stuffed in a third finger, twisting and curling them revealing in the pain and pleasure of not having sufficient lube. His fingers brushed his prostate then, he cried out jerking into his clenched fist, coming hard over his rain slick stomach sobbing out his lovers name in the open air.

"John."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom note: told you A. Ham wasn’t dead


	5. Chapter 5

     “John...John? Come on buddy time to get up nap times over.”

He cracked his eyes open to angelica leaning over him in concern. He was leaned out horizontal in the back seat with his head in angelica soft lap. His head pounded and he curled into her with a whimper.

“Take it easy man you hit your head pretty hard.” Herc admonished glancing at them from the rearview mirror.

“It’s raining.”

He smiled stupidly. The gentle tap, tap, tap was soothing to his pounding skull. It wasn’t bad enough to cause concern, just heavy enough to make some really good puddles.

“Yeah it started like an hour ago and hasn't stopped yet.”

“Rain is good, rain means life.” Smiled angelica.

“Alex and I had sex in the rain once.”

“Oh my god John!”

“TMI man, what the hell!?”

“I think he's still recovering from his head wound.” Laughed Lafayette.

      John pushed himself upright, grunting in pain. Angelica handed him a couple of painkillers and one of those small water bottles pee wee soccer players always carried around.

“Thanks.”

She nodded. He leaned back in his seat, gingerly resting his head on the plush interior.

“How far out are we from your place?”

“Another hour or two give or take; you’ve been out a while my friend.” Laf said reaching back and patting his knee, which by the way was a total mom move. He’d seen Alex do it to Phillip on long car rides and to john himself the time he needed stiches.

“Thanks mom.” He teased.

Angelica giggled swatting at his arm. “Be nice, you've made him pout.” Sure enough Laf was pouting. The three of them, he, Herc and Angelica burst into uproarious laughter.

“Rude.” Lafayette sniffed.

      The ride was relatively smooth, mostly because for whatever reason zombie's seemed to detest the rain. Most likely because they had a tendency to get stuck in the swampy mud left in a good storms wake. He snorted remembering when Phillip had caught one stuck waist deep in a dried up pond, poking it with a stick and laughing because it couldn’t get at him. he'd come up behind Phillip jerking him forward as though to push the teen into its desperate grasp and jerked him back. He’d laughed so hard he was practically howling, he had to lean against an equally amused Alex just to stay upright. watching Phillip get all pissed off, watching Adria, the younger girl get pissed off on Phillips behalf, only to have her sister double over right with them crying with mirth. His heart hurt thinking about the people he'd lost and the one's he was missing. Anna and Adria had been good friends to have.

      “You know it just occurred to me that we never got a last name from you.” Hercules mused.

“Oh, fuck my bad sorry... it's Laurens.”

“Nice to meet you John Laurens.” Angelica said shaking his hand.

He laughed. “And you angelica Schuyler.”

The three of them sat in companiable silence, john with his head tilted against the cool window. Herc had put in a CD so classical music was playing softly throughout the car, lulling john near to sleep. Until they hit something jerking the car hard to the side and blowing out one of the rear tires. Herc slammed on the brakes as they skittered and near spun out, sliding to a long and grinding halt, all four of them scared out of their minds. John was lucky enough to not have reinjured his head against the window.

“Fuck.” Ange hissed.

      They’d hit a baby carrier...babieless thank god for small miracles. It would not be the first time john had the misfortune of seeing an undead or even a just plain dead infant these days. That however did not make the sight of anything having to do with babies upsetting.

“Do you guys have a spare?”

“Yes that's not an issue, the issue is how long Hercules and I are gonna have to hold up the back of the car while Herc coaches Angie through the merits of tire changing, as we don’t have a tire jack.”

“You don't know how to change a tire?”

Angelica blushed. “It’s not my strong suit, no.”

“Never fear, your friendly neighborhood gay is here.”

“You know how to change a tire?” Laf asked.

“Dude, I am from the south.” “Now I might not conform to the ideals of a true down home southerner by being gay but there are three things I can do.” “One is change a Tire, the other two are drinking sweet tea and charming old ladies.” He handed his gun to angelica, and Left the car.

      While john took care of the busted tire, angelica stood in front of him banishing twin pistols watching for zombies, and Laf and Herc took care of holding the car up. the rain had stopped for the most part, and the dead wouldn’t be out in droves for a while yet, however that didn’t mean that there still weren’t some wandering about, and still the noise of their almost accident might have drawn some out. John hummed a catchy toon he'd herd somewhere beatboxing and bouncing his foot.

“You sure like to sing, were you a musical theater major before this?” Asked Hercules.

“Actually, I was an EMT for one of the biggest hospitals in the state however I was home with a sprained ankle the day all this happened.” He said waving his hand around. “What about the rest of you?”

Angelica smiled. “I had just been promoted from personal assistant to the president and CEO of the company to head of public relations by my boss after averting a major sex scandal between him and another employee.”

“I was a tour guide in a museum putting my history degree to good use; I worked in a place affectionately called the war room where I regaled bored parents and disinterested students about the wars of the world.”

“He had to dress up as a famous historical man of war; he picked this fancy French guy from the American revolution.” Herc laughed.

“Fuck off his name was…”

“Blah, blah, blah doesn’t matter, all I know is I got to recreate revolutionary uniforms for him.”

“Hercules was a freelance tailor and seamstress he got money by taking commissions for dresses and suits and ties for the rich and famous.” Angelica told him.

“You and Alex would not get along I once saw him leave the house in a mismatched suit because, and this is his words.” “Does it really matter it’s a suit.” Hercules actually flinched.

John finished replacing the tier just as swarms of the undead began flooding out of the tree line. “Oh shit.” The older male grunted.

    “Tires done, let’s get the fuck out of dodge.”

Herc and Laf dropped the back end of the car with a loud thump. Angelica flew into the driver’s seat while the rest of them scrambled into the rest of the available space. Laf from his crooked position in the passenger’s seat clicked the lock keeping the bastards out just as they began swarming the car. Angelica slammed on the gas spinning the wheels and lurching forward sending several dead up onto the hood of the car and down under the front wheels. Several of them had hooded onto whatever holds there were and were smearing blood and filth against the windows and sides of the car, hissing and growling in outrage. Laf rolled down his window shooting at anything his gun could hit knocking them of the car while angelica left them in the dust.

“For fucks sake.” Herc laughed as one that had made it onto the roof of their car banged angrily on the windows from its perch.

Angelica slammed on the breaks sending it flying skidding and rolling on the wet pavement and running it over. They sped down the highway watching as the zombies struggled and skittered trying to keep up with their rapidly disappearing forms. They passed obstacles, old cars and abandoned truck stops and old gas stations as they went and going past one john could have sworn he'd seen someone hanging out up top of one. They’d gone by too fast for him to see for sure. It was probably just his imagination.

      “So, what did your Alex do?” Angelica asked breathing rapidly from the close call they'd just had. She was asking to have something else to focus on.

“He only just graduated but was working for the mayor’s office as part of the press team and as assistant speech writer to the mayor.” “He wanted to move his way up and eventually work for the United States president.” “Before that he was a full time bartend and coffee jockey part time in the mornings.”

“Damn, how old was your boy?”

“He was twenty four, he graduated from Columbia while maintaining a full scholarship, two jobs, a relationship, and his kid brother.” “If you met him you wouldn’t be surprised he had a tendency to be non-stop.”

“And you two knew each other before you got together you said?” Angelica asked.

John barked out a laugh, “we went to the same collage, I was a sophomore and Alex was a freshman.” “He was working as a bartender at a place called Lucy’s. This panicked looking little, doe eyed thing slides up to me and hisses for me to play along.” “He looked as though the devil was after him and I guess that woman could be equated with Satan, then he slid right into my lap a kissed me.”

“Normally I would have been mad but he was cute and I was drunk...so.”

Angelica was laughing so hard her whole body was shaking with it. “He just climbed into your lap?”

“Yep just climbed right on up so that he was straddling me, pulled my hair pretty hard too.” He chuckled. “We were the best of friends after that.”

The other two had begun laughing as well, cackling with joy. This was the happiest any of them had been in days.

      They regaled each other with stories of friends and loved ones; he was surprised to learn that angelica was if fact married. They cracked jokes and made puns and were generally playful and friendly with each other. Ange pulled off the highway and onto the frontage road after some time, then onto a side street pulling past businesses and homes, driving into a long winding road and then still onto the front entrance of the biggest parking lot john had ever seen. a large fence with a rod iron gate stood between them and their destination and Angelica hopped out of the car punching in the security code, getting back into the vehicle just as the gate swung open inches from the front fender, as they entered facility the gate slammed behind them with a rattling clang. they seemed to dive forever down the huge parking space, coming to a cluster of corralled in cars, she hit a button on her keys opening the door to it and drove in parking in what was clearly the cars designated spot, pulling the keys out of the ignition. from his spot in the back john could see their supposedly little compound, the place was a huge hospital, gated in and reinforced with spikes and chains, there were people, ant like people up top aiming rifles down at the ground with sniper scopes.

      “Come on Johnny boy, time for you to meet the general.”

“you know I am an avid watcher of the walking dead...well I was an avid watcher and I know for a fact that anyone calling themselves the general is generally someone you should avoid.” He left out the part about the man he'd met calling himself the surgeon.”

Herc snorted. “Don’t worry George is no governor, promise - you'll like him, he's like our camp dad. “

The four of them made their way up the parkway, until they came to the second gate, this one padlocked instead of automated, angelica unlocked it with a key she had around her neck. She ushered john through and the closer they got to the door the more apprehensive he became, maybe he shouldn’t have jumped the gun with these people. Just then the front door to the hospital burst open making way for a yellow and tan bluff to throw itself at Angelica. The girl, as John could now see squealed and spun her sister around. Angelica laughed and hugged her back. “I missed you too Peggy, but I kind of need you to put me down.”

The girl, Peggy dropped Angelica with a thud, and then a swarm of five or six more filed out one man approaching angelica and hugging her warmly, her husband. The others hugged and patted Herc and Laf waiting their turn to get to angelica. John smiled at the scene, then the door opened again and out came a fairly intimidating man with thick brows and a sort of grimness about him, until he smiled.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”  

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im gonna try to get two chapters posted since I don't have a laptop at home and can't post on the weekend.

      Alex heard the car before he saw it, the engine screamed and he scrambled dressed only in his boxers, to the edge of the roof. He watched helplessly as the black SUV drove by, and then disappeared out of sight. It wasn't long before he saw what was after them, the dead. Hundreds of them stumbling down the road in droves. They stumbled for what seemed like miles but was really only feet after the car before losing interest and wandering about the general area.

“Fuck.” He hissed.

It was going to be near impossible to get away unseen by fish like dead eyes. On top of that the only survivors he'd seen in forever were long gone, having disappeared like a hallucination.

     He half sobbed in frustration while he pulled his pants on.

“Fucking one step forward two steps back.” His mind hissed.

He jerked on his shirt and a hoodie, both soaked with rain and talk to his gun back into his overstuffed pockets. He recapped his now half-full water bottle and jerked on his shoes. (Sorry I think I forgot to mention that he took them off.) He then went and leaned against the AC unit on top of the building had in hand. He could hear the moans of the dead as a shuffled and scraped and cried. And for the first time in a long time debated the merits of taking a swan dive street into the concrete below. He knew it would only hurt for a second, just a quick freefall and it would be over, done. But then he thought about Philip, and John. He knew they were alive he could feel it in his heart. He had to find them.

      He waited until night fell, where he could move under the cover of darkness, it meant more of the dead but better concealment. He watched the sun sink below the horizon making beautiful colors in the sky, colors John would have loved to paint. Watched that make way to bluish night, then to blackness with golden stars uninhibited by light pollution. He peaked over the edge of the building watching the dead stumble around; there were less than this morning having spread out for the hunt. Skin itch to just looking at their nasty rotted bodies, some of them look like they may have suffered a major STD at some point or another. As if that was possible.

      He crawled over to the maintenance ladder; there were none around back...that he could see. Stealthily he crawled down the ladder keeping a sharp eye out for rotters. He clung to his bat with his left hand and to the rusted ladder with his right. Dropping to the ground with the grace of a cat. He climbed onto his bike and began peddling. The living human eye is generally drawn by movement and noise, never let it be said that the dead weren't drawn by the same things. The second he began peddling past they started stumbling after him reaching out, trying to snag on to him with dirty grasping hands. He peddled faster pumping his legs, lack of sleep made most people sloppy but he felt laser focused by the possibility of safety and family.

       People always seem to believe that the undead aren't scary because they're slow. People were always making jokes about how easy it would be to out run them. What those idiots didn't realize...is what zombies lack in speed they make up for in strength and determination. Once they had prey in sight they follow it like a lion hunting a gazelle, and there were a lot of the fuckers. They were strong, dangerous, and walking around in the bodies of dead friends and loved ones. The dead had easily taken out a quarter of the world’s population in a matter of weeks, starting in France. The people who survived learned pretty damn quick to carry weapons and keep on the move, they started heeding rules from movies and TV. Things from zombie land and the walking dead. He in particular learn to trust no one, the human race took times of disaster to dissolve into mass lawlessness. It had nearly cost him his life and his innocence. If John hadn't shown up in time...

      He peddled, and peddled pumping his legs against fatigue and pain. He lost most of the horde hours ago but occasionally and new zombie would fall into the ranks of the one following him. So he can stop just yet. The night was starting to turn gray, his clothes had long since you drive in the rain but we're now soaked in his sweat, and stink, you're starting to become lightheaded from dehydration and new that soon he would be forced to stop and rest. He needed to drink and sleep and eat, he wrote until he saw motel, dirty and abandoned but inside a room he would be relatively safe...so he assumed. He screeched to a stop and like that ten or so we're on him. He dropped his bike and slammed his bat into the faces and knees of several sending bone and brain matter flying spattering his face and clothing. He kept his mouth firmly shut as to not swallow any of the blood. They hissed and hacked, grabbing at him. His bat smashed through one's face, allowing him to make a run for it, trying door after door until he found one that was thankfully unlocked, he darted in and slammed it behind him.

       Inside the room was a man that against the wall brain matter splattered in a gruesome collage and two more undead who’d been feasting on the dead man's flash. They grunted and stumbled towards him making grabby hands, he dispatched them with his gun quick and easy. He grabbed the dead man by what was left of his ankles and drag him and the zombie corpses to lay in a neat row one right after the other, then took off the top sheet of the queen size bed and laid it over there disgusting decaying bodies. It did nothing for the smell, and he desperately wanted to wash his hands, preferably with bleach. He looked around the cramped little room with resignation, home...at least for now.

       The upside was that dead guy left supplies. He had canned goods, water, boxed goods, and cereal stolen from the continental breakfast station. He tore open a can of cold chicken and stars sucking the raw soup down desperately, using his fingers to get the tiny remains from the bottom, and drinking the last of his water and half of the dead guy's gasping as it dripped down his chin. He had to forcibly stop himself from drinking or eating any more than that. The supplies seemed substantial, however he had no idea how long he would be stuck there listening to an undead chorus. He emptied the shit from his pockets, and from the dead guy's bag, on top of food and water, he had clothing (big but wearable), and a first aid kit. The road rash from his crash had been bothering him and probably needed to be cleaned and bandaged. He pulled antiseptic wipes, and some big bandage patches out of the Red Cross approved box. There is also spray able antiseptic, but he wasn't gonna put that so close to his eyes. He whimpered, cleaning the nasty wound out in the motel bathroom mirror and slapped the big bandage over it, then did the same to his chest and arms, except with medical gauze instead of Band-Aids. The shitty patch job would have to do for right then. He then took to Advil liquid gel's and flopped down on the big bed, dozing off. He would do his best to get out of there ASAP and he was keeping dead guy's stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd have these fuckers reunited by now for fucks sake

     John froze like a deer in headlights. Suddenly there was unnecessary and unwanted attention on him. Every member of the small group that had come out to greet the original three had now solely focused their attention on him. Unnerving would be a major understatement. The group watched him with varying expressions of disgust or distrust. He knew he must have looked like an insane homeless person, crusty with over grown hair and covered in blood and dirt. Also skinny beyond all recognition and he stunk, he often tried not to breathe through his nose too much due to his own stench. He probably also looked like he'd eat his own arm off, not that he wouldn't have the last thing he'd eaten had been an old can of soup nearly three days ago and food was horribly scarce as it was. Hercules saved him from having to answer by throwing a massive muscle old arm around his thin shoulders.

      “Sir, this is John Laurens we met him during the supply run, he saved our asses after we got cornered.”

“Did he now?” He said with a kind smile. “And the supplies?”

“In the trunk of the SUV sir.”

“Excellent and nobody was injured?”

“No sir, Angelica answered but we do have news.” She shoved John forward. “Johnny here knows our John Doe Jr., sir he's his family.”

There were gasps from the gathered crowd, as their apprehension turned to outright distrust. One of the group, a woman dressed in a pink cardigan and red skinny jeans pushed herself to the front.

“Angie, are you sure?”

“Positive Liza, he's got photographic proof.”

The general spoke then, “well then, let's see this proof.”

      Angelica elbowed him in the side hard.  
“Ow, oh...um.” He spluttered grabbing his bag off his shoulder and accidentally dropping it on his foot in his haste.

Not that the bag was particularly heavy. Some of the group giggled at its childish design and he blushed scarlet under the dirt and freckles. He fumbled with the zipper for a moment before, thankfully getting it undone. Phillips picture was thankfully at the top of his pile of crap so he wouldn't have to pull any of his shit out. He held the crumpled and well-worn photo out to the general who shook his head and nodded at the Eliza person. Who promptly snatched the picture from him. His heart lurched and he inhaled sharply fearing that the picture would rip, she smiled at him apologetically at noticing his reaction. Herc steadied him with a hand to the elbow.

“Easy Eliza don’t give the poor boy a heart attack.”:

Eliza studied the picture earnestly for a moment before her face gave way to the brightest smile he’d ever seen, she thrust the worn picture at Washington.

“This is him alright, younger but clearly the same boy.” Washington hummed. The woman, girl…person squealed and threw her arms around him happily.

“I’m so glad he has someone,” she said sounding close to tears.

      Washington clamped a work hardened hand down on his shoulder.

“well son I just have a few questions to ask you. You know the obligatory questions one asks when allowing a new person into their home. We’ll get you settled and then you can see our young John Doe.”

They didn’t know Phillip’s name. “How could you not know his name?” He demanded. It was Eliza who looked at him with these sad puppy eyes but it’s a black man near as short as his Alexander who looked like he could be the king of the fucking poker face who speaks in her place.

“He won’t talk or interact with us…he’s shut himself up in the infirmary and screams anytime anyone approaches him god forbid you touch him.” “The kids half feral.”

“Aaron.” Angelica hissed punching him in the arm.

“What, you wanna lie to the kids...,” he looks at john now. “Brother?”

  
“In law… or I would have been.” That admission gets him some sympathetic looks.

    “It might not be in anyone’s best interest to reunite the two of them with John boy here looking like a dirty homeless man.” Peggy interjected.

George an Eliza seemed to agree. Ok, so maybe questions, then food, then a shower and a shave, then you see Phillip.

He gave her a weak smile, he was right he looked like shit. Then his eyes widened, had he herd right?

Shower?

That got him a round of giggles. Lafayette hit him open the back with a wide open palm. Did we forget to mention that we have running water and electricity? He mouth hung open in shock. Just the thought of running water mad him hot. Which was a weird thing to be aroused by not that he cared. He slammed his mouth shut before he could actually moan out loud. “

For fucks sake john get it together.” He thought.

  
“Come along son, it’s been a rough few days and you in particular look like you could use a rest.” Said George putting a guiding hand between his shoulder blades.

     If the outside had been impressive the inside was absolutely ridiculous. The space to person ratio was huge and intimidating and better it didn’t stink like dead and antiseptic. His original group had long dispersed leaving him in the generals capable hands as he lend him from hallway to hallway then up into an elevator. Several people seemed to stop and gawk at him. He had to fight the urge to mouth fight me at their retreating backs. One person a girl around thirteen or so stopped to send him a kind smile before skittering off.

“Theodosia Burr, Aaron’s daughter, She’s a good kid.” Washington commented.

After what seemed like hours they finally made it to their destination, a large spacious office he realized would usually be reserved for the Chief of medicine.

  
“Have a seat son.” Washington invited sitting at the head of the desk himself.

      John sat down in the squishy, yet somehow still uncomfortable hospital chair with his hands folded in his lap. He felt like this was a job interview, the world’s worst job interview as he was dirty, and itchy, and no doubt smelled like a bag of trash.

“There’s no reason for you to be nervous son, unless you decide to hurt one of my own no one here is gonna hurt you.”

John nodded slowly. “Ok.”

Washington pulled out a yellow legal pad, and ouch there was that pang again. Right in the chest. “I just have a few questions, is that alright?”

“Alright.” He nodded.

“What is your full legal name?”

“John Laurens, I have no middle name.”

“How old are you John?”

“Twenty five, my date of birth is October 28 1990.”

“Alright what was your occupation before the end?”

“I was an EMT and volunteer for Red Cross with a degree in political science.”

“Alright John just one more question.” Washington was now regarding him with piercing serious eyes. “How many people have you killed?”

      He felt like he’d been sucker punched then, how does one answer something like that without sounding like a bad guy. His mouth opened and closed while he desperately floundered for an answer.

“John I’m not going to judge you, we’ve all had to do things we aren’t proud of to survive in this hell.” Washington said not unkindly.

“Three.”

It hung their like a guillotine hanging precariously above his neck. He felt the jittery terror he’d felt right after the first kill.

“Why?” Asked Washington.

His lungs felt as though they were filled with fire, from the crushing guilt. Tear sprung into his eyes. “It was a week after the end, people were fleeing the city in mass numbers, I just left my fiancée alone for a second.” “When I came back some scum bag had knocked Phillip unconscious, split his brow…the fucker had his hand down Alex’s pants.” “I tackled him, we struggled and I…I shot him.” He sobbed.

Washington watched him with sadness as though he could feel the weight of John’s guilt himself. “And the other two?”

“Mercy killings both of them, one was an old man who’d had part of his face bitten off and the other was a member of my original group, she’s been bitten in an ambush.”

He felt bile rise up in his throat at the thought of Anna, sweet innocent Anna who made them cookies and made sure they were taking care of themselves, and loved her sister. Gone from an unforgiving world.

“It’s alright John, I’m gonna have someone take you to my wife Martha in the kitchens for food, then I’ll get you cleaned up and assigned to a room.”

“Then I can see Phillip?”

  
“Then you can see Phillip.”

     The kitchens unlike Washington’s office were on the ground floor. Washington had asked Peggy, one of Angelicas sisters to walk him down. She didn’t talk much and mostly side eyed him with major distrust. Honestly he felt naked without his turtle backpack; Washington had him leave it behind so that it could be dropped off in his room later. They walked into the stainless steel kitchen where two women were bent over working. One was relatively pretty and young with thick dark hair and big childish eyes; the other was very maternal looking with her dark hair pulled into a messy bun and her apron splattered with flour. The second she caught sight of john her big motherly eyes crinkled into a happy smile.

“You must be John.” She sang with a happy smile sweeping him up into a lung crushing hug.

He could here Peggy greeting the other woman with a shy,

“hi Maria.” He imagined that they must have both been blushing.

He squirmed a little in Mrs. Washington’s stifling embrace.

  
“Oh I’m so sorry sweet heart.” She apologized dropping him to his feet. He gasped desperately for breath, god he was out of shape and out of breath. The two younger women giggled with mirth.

      “Oh honey look at you, you are just skin and bones.”

“Yeah George gave me strict orders to make sure; you make sure newbie eats his fill.” Peggy chimed reclining herself against the wall.

Next thing he knew he was having a bowl of thick stew shoved into his hands along with a thick piece of homemade white bread and a glass of ice cold water. The overwhelming smell made his knees weak, he was starving. He realized that Mrs. Washington had put a steadying hand on his elbow.

“Are you alright honey?”

“Yeah I just got a little light headed, am still a little light headed.” He amended.

As it turned out Mrs. Washington was really strong with one hand she lower him to the floor and with the other she balanced his meal, what she wasn’t able to hold with one hand Maria took. She leaned him back so he was against the wall and tucked his food into his lap with a stern set to her jaw.

“Eat.”

She commanded watching her like a hawk while he spooned a mouthful of soup into his mouth, making sure he ate every last bite of what she’d given him then forced seconds on him. She might have even made him eat thirds had Lafayette not shown up with a pile of clothing and toiletries in hand.

  
“Martha as much enjoyment as I get from watching you force bowl after bowl of soup down some poor souls throat whenever we get a new person, your husband want me to make sure John here gets a shower and a haircut.”

     Martha pouted and eyed his horribly thin frame with contempt as though she could will him healthy, before sighing and collecting the dishes from his hands.

“If George insists.” She sighed dropping them in the sink.

Laf smiled but grabbed his harm hauling him upright to whisper in his ear.

“Run before she changes her mind.”

They bolted from the kitchen at a brisk jog.

“Sorry about Martha, she just gets excited when we get new people, maybe a little too excited.”

“It’s fine.” (It wasn’t his stomach hurt.) “I’ll live.”

Laf snorted. “It seems that that southern politeness is not such a myth after all.”

He scoffed. Polite his ass Lafayette should see him when he wants to fight someone.

“Southern politeness, sure.”

The showers as it turned out were the hospital staff showers, located on the ground floor as well. “Ah, memories” he sighed following Laf into the locker room. The Frenchman set his things on the sink, “call me when your decent cher and well take care of that hair.”

He fingered his loose curls feeling them snag on dried blood and greasy knots. Wincing when he pulled by accident. He smiled shyly at the other man.

“Ok.”

  
He waited until Lafayette was gone before stripping out of his now baggy clothing, he regarded his malnourished form in the mirror, gone were his abs and wiry lean muscles he’d work so hard on. Hopefully he’d be able to work on rebuilding himself.

      He stepped into the shower juggling bar soap, shampoo, and conditioner setting them down at his feet. He turned the water on jumping at the first touch of it against his bare skin, then relaxed when he got used to the feeling of it sliding down his front and arms. He just stood under the spray for a moment watching as red and brown water washed down the drain with fascination, how much of that had people assumed was freckles? He wounded he knew he had plenty and the dried blood splatters added plenty more. He was embarrassed to say that he’d actually moaned while washing his hair, reveling in the feel of grease and dirt being scrubbed from the springy locks. He was cried while washing off his body feeling scrubbed raw by the wash cloth an sweet smelling soap, on his sensitive skin. Any moment know he would wake up back in the stupid little lock up and this will have all been a dream. It wasn’t a dream; he was still there even after drying off, even after brushing his teeth, even after shaving the nasty hair from his face. He was still there. He felt guilty for feeling so giddy when his fiancée was probably out in the world scared and hungry and cold. He dressed quickly after that sticking his head out the door and seeing Laf half asleep sitting against the wall singing some tune in French. At seeing him the Frenchman’s eye widened in shock.

“Well look at you, aren’t you just a regular Errol Flynn.” He gushed.

“Now let’s take care of your hair, hm?”

“You’re not gonna cut it all off are you?” He asked patting at it. He liked his long hair he’d rather not have it all cut off.

  
“Non cher, just gonna cut away the dead matted parts, so you look presentable and don’t scare away the younger children.” He soothed running a brush through John’s long hair.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in horrible pain every fic that has updated today has been horribly sad and nothing is ok so chapter 9 will probably be super angsty but the babies should be reunited by chapter 11 now excuse me while I go sob over Iwillgladlyjointhefight's newest chapter of relax have a drink with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter sorry

      Phillip pushed himself further into the corner, that woman was back. She was always trying to get him to interact and talk to her. She called him sweet nicknames and tried to bribe him with treats and praises as though he were a god. They acted as though he were porcelain and as if they'd done him a favor in saving him. He hadn't asked for them to save him, he hadn't asked for their protection. He felt corners and angry and so he behaved like a wild animal. He growled at her when she got too close or tried to touch him and lashed out when she asked prying questions. He had no patience for these people

      "Phillip?" She asked tentatively.

He froze; he'd never once said shit about his name. So far they'd been calling him John Doe Jr, so how could they know his name? He glared harder at her warning her that his patience was at an all-time low.

"That's your name isn't it sweetie?"

He refused to dignify her with an answer. She came closer still and he gnashed his blunt little teeth at her, it wouldn't be the first time he'd bit someone, or bit her.

"Fuck off." He snarled his voice rough from misuse.

"You know I can't do that Phillip."

"Don't call me that!" He screamed.

He was beyond pissed and sick of this lady trying to buddy up to him as though he was a little kid. He threw himself at her tackling her to the ground ready to scratch her fucking eyes out, when the door flew open. “Here comes the cavalry.” He thought maliciously. He was gonna get tazerd...again.

      “Phillip!”

He jerked as though he’d been shot and watched as John Laurens, his brothers fiancée approached him palms out. It was a position he'd seen regularly when John was trying to make peace between him and his fighting brother. He stood with his spine erect, his jaw opening and closing stupidly in an attempt to make words happen. His vision bled with tears, blinding him. He herd the most heart breaking sob pierce the air and vaguely realized it came from himself. Much the same way he threw his body at the cardigan woman he threw himself at John, though not with intent to harm but to embrace the man. He was thinner than he'd ever been but still he was warm and alive. (I’m imagining Anthony Ramos hugging smaller Anthony Ramos.) He fisted his fingers in the man’s shirt gripping desperately, and felt the two of them sinking to their knees, John similarly had begun weeping into his wild mop of hair.

“Jesus kid when's the last time you bathed?” “You reek.” He teased through his tears. Phillip choked on a laugh turning it into a painful rattling cough against the elders’ chest.

      After a time he pulled back playfully shoving the man.

“Shut up.” He sniffled.

John gave a teary laugh and ruffled his greasy hair, before wincing and wiping his hand on his pants. “Gross.”

“Well I’ll be dammed.” He herd someone breathe, George Washington the leader of this little set up was watching them with a kind smile.

Suddenly he felt shame about the way he'd been behaving since he'd gotten here, especially the way he'd treated cardigan lady. He felt worse when john's open palm connected with the back of his head.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” “I know your brother raised you better than to attack a girl, you apologize to her.”

He sagged in shame, all of his anger from the past few weeks feeling horribly silly in the face of a parental figure. The tips of his ears burned with embarrassment. He rose and turned to madam cardigan and gave her a sheepish smile.

“Sorry lady.” He said about as sincerely as a teenage boy could be, only to get swatted again.

“Are you telling me that you've been here for weeks and haven’t learned this woman’s name?” He demanded.

Phillip scratched the back of his neck shrugging his shoulders.

“Yes?”

“It’s ok son, had I though I’d been left along at your age I’d have been pretty angry myself.” George said patiently he put a warm hand on cardigan lady shoulder.

“This is Elizabeth Schuyler, but the folks around her just call her Eliza.”

He nodded seriously. “Sorry Eliza.”

John ruffled his hair again pulling him into a one armed hug.

“Phillip, what happened to Alex, how'd you get separated?”

  
Tears dripped steadily down his face, in his joy at seeing John he'd nearly forgotten about his brother. He balled his hands into tight biting fists scratching little bloody crescents into his palms with his long nails.

      “I don't know.”

He hated how small his voice sounded. He knew that Alex wasn’t dead, for one his brother was too smart to let some dead guy take him out and for two Phillip would have felt it in the pit of his heart. However he didn’t know where his brother could have possibly wound up. the last I saw him he was shoving me into a coffee shop supply closet and jamming the door, that’s where these people found me a few days later. He watched johns face fall, weather for Alex still lost on the outside or for Phillip’s for being stuck in a cramped little space he did not know.

“He ain't dead though, Alex is too smart for that.”

  
John’s lips twitched into a small smile; of course he knew how smart Alex was. He could still feel the familiar burn of guilt in his gut, guilt for his brother and guilt for being such a brat to the people who'd saved him from starving to death. Despite his horrible behavior they'd never one been cruel to him or threatened to toss him back out to the dead. They’d been kind and he'd been an ass. He angled his body so he was facing Washington and hung his head, he shoulders similarly hunched as to when he'd apologized to Eliza.

      “I already apologized to miss Schuyler sir, but I should apologize to you.” “You didn’t deserve my behavior, my older brother would be appalled with me for treating people who hadn’t provoked me in any way the way I had.”

He could physically feel their speechlessness, and their pride at him choosing to apologize instead of being prompted. The other man pounded him on the back with a too boney hand.

“That’s the type of apology I like to hear.”

Before he could sass the woman had thrown her arms around him making him flinch.

“Am I right in assuming you rather room with the other kid your own age Phillip?”

He nodded his head eagerly. No matter how happy he was to be reunited with john, he had no interest in rooming with him. Besides john touched himself subconsciously in his sleep and Phillip wasn’t about that life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laying on my floor crying listening to the world was wide enough because I'm sad and need to feel despair due to the pain of some of these stories


	9. Chapter 9

      Sleeping on a bed was much more comfortable than sleeping in a car, or on a tree, or literally anything else. He was warm and semi comfortable, the room smelled like death but that was no different than the way it smelled outside. He was relatively safe in there and the pounding on the door had stopped a while ago, though he wasn’t naïve enough to believe that the dead wouldn’t be back at nightfall, that’s just the way it’d been the last few days. The dead would show up pound on his door stop then repeat. It been that way for three days. (Yes he has been there for three days, time skip guys.) He stayed slumped against the headboard and contemplated his options. He could assume it was safe to leave which could end badly, he could try to find another way out which could end badly, and he could also just stay here which would most likely end badly. He looked over at the small pile rations he’d accumulated from dead guy. He’d hadn’t eaten very much of it but had still made a sizable dent. If he continued to stay stagnant he’d finish them before he knew it, then he’d starve to death. He made up his mind.

      He stuffed his shit into dead guys backpack, and swung it up on his shoulder swaying slightly, light headed he was very light headed. He climbed up onto some boxes so he was able to see through the little peephole thingy (correct me if I’m wrong about that) and couldn’t see anything in the immediate vicinity, however the bright sunlight shined like a beacon on his bent and twisted bike. He would never make it to it in time if there were dead. He fingered his bat weighing it in his hand counting down from five. 5…4…3…2…he was gonna die. He threw the door open watching it crack against the hard outside wall. He was right there were many more dead than he’d been able to see through the tiny hole. He was never gonna make his bike, not at all he was gonna have to go it on foot. He watched the dead pivot in his direction and he span on his heel booking it across the long parking lot, glad for once than John had made him take up running with him.

      He booked it across the parking lot in what felt like steps, down the frontage road and across the grass onto the long stretch of highway vaulting his small body over a concrete divider. He still didn’t stop, pushing his much shorter legs to keep moving, pumping his arms and trying to breath steadily until he left the ghastly moans far behind. Collapsing ass first due to the strain of having run so much so early, normally he’d have moved at a jog. He leaned against the divider, he’d never exercised that vigorously in his life, and he’d left those fuckers in the dust. He took several liberal gulps from of his remaining water bottles and pushed his hair back, the band that had been keeping it out of his face having snapped the day before. The long strands clung in sweaty clumps to his forehead. Had he not been sitting down he might have collapsed from the sudden rust of blood to his brain. He felt scrubbed raw and feverish, nothing new considering the way the past few months had gone, and the past few weeks. The only thing missing was the constant burn of fresh sun burn.

      The nausea however was new, he leaned his body over the divider and expelled the contents of his stomach loudly, and flooding his nose with sick (guys I don’t know how many of you had had that happen to you when throwing up but it is literally the worst.) he whimpered and hacked and snorted. That was not good, throwing up was never good. He whined and pushed himself upright wincing as his vision doubled and his head swam. Yeah he hadn’t felt very good when he’d left the motel earlier but that was normal these days. Usually it meant he hadn’t eaten enough or gotten enough sleep or he was feeling paranoid. This it seemed was him actually getting sick. And that sickness was hitting him hard, he should never have left the motel room. He clung to the only thing there to stabilize himself and breathed heavily pushing himself away from it stumbling forward on jelly legs. He sweated like a waterfall and the smell of his own sick was making his stomach roll and rebel, roiling painfully under his skin. He sobbed and gagged accidently stumbling far to the left and impacting hard with a wrecked car.

      The hot metal seared his feverish skin and weakly he shoved away from the punishing feeling crying. He was never gonna get anywhere while this sick. His hot tears burned their way out of his eyes in rivers. (Alex is sick like I get sick, even if it’s just a cold I am virtually fucked, I’m bedridden and tend to hallucinate.) He looked up in time to see one of the dead lurching towards him snarling, he whimpered and scrambled backwards on his ass, pushing himself to his feet only to trip and hit the ground hard. He could see its face now, bloody and clotted with matted curls and blood stained fingers. It was John, his once beautiful lover mutilated and horrifying. He felt the urge to throw up again and began bawling in earnest, turning his face away from its gaping maw. He waited, and waited for it to rip the flesh from his face only for nothing to happen. Nothing was there, he was fucking hallucinating. He had to get out of there pronto. He tried to use the car to leverage himself only to slice his palm deep on a piece of the twisted mutilated metal. He clenched his palm watching the crimson blood drip down his wrist and down to the concreate. His eyes rolled in his head and he slumped forward a little dry heaving, his lashes’ fluttering…now was not the time for him to pass out. He clenched his teeth against the hot roll of nausea and climbed to his feet. He was Alexander Hamilton and he had survived worse. He pushed himself, moving on foot in front of the other.

      Forward, he had to keep going forward, had to keep pushing himself. Dying was not an option, passing out was not an option, and giving up most certainly was not one of his options. He’d never done a single thing slowly in his life but this was something that called for it. His joints felt sore and stiff, stomach was twisted into a fiery knot, and his tongue felt dry as the Sahara desert. Despite this and the day’s general heat he was shivering like it was twenty below. His hand had since stopped bleeding but he still couldn’t open it completely, and had to hold his bat in the opposite hand. He was in a world of pain, his hand hurt, his ears rang, and his head was pounding. The only upside to today had been the lack of any dead. He’d been walking for a while too, the sun has high in the sky and beating down on his feverish skin and burning eyes. He’d taken off his hoodie and stuffed it into his bag, his shit had been stripped from his torso, soaked in water, and wrapped around his head. It had since dried but he didn’t want to waste any more water rewetting it. And to think just a few days ago he’s been pleasuring himself in the rain, indulging in the frigid down pour. Was that why he was sick?

      He kept moving most of the day only stopping to relive himself, get sick again, and hydrate only to again get sick nearly right away. It was slow going and discouraging. He had tripped over his own feet often and reopened his hand wound twice, so that was screaming in protest. He was crying steadily too, watching as the sun rose higher blinding him and making his fever burn hotter. His legs were trying their hardest to collapse under him and his hand shook with exhaustion, it felt like his skin was vibrating and being scrubbed raw at the same time. The dead he did see thankfully did not catch sight of him. They were either turned the other way or suddenly distracted by a small living animal. Or maybe he just looked and smelled that bad. He panted and pushed onward. (Guys I can’t even move when I’m sick. I would not be pulling any of the shit Alex pulls.) He huffed and panted watching the sun beginning to sink heating things to near unbearable temperatures before cooling down some.

      It steadily got darker as the sun sank below the horizon the bright hot day making way for cool violet night. Soon he’d have to stop for the night and sleep. Would he wake up or would this be his untimely end, dead from fever during the apocalypse. How horribly sad to die of fever while the dead roamed the streets. He sighed as the night became more prominent. Soon he’d be sleeping in the back seat of yet another abandoned car, if he could find one on the now barren stretch of highway. He hadn’t noticed the dead beginning to come out of the proverbial woodwork, or that they’d noticed him wandering injured and sick down the dark street. Until one got close enough to try to grab for his unprotected skin.

      He wiped around stumbling back to avoid it grabbing ands and gnashing teeth, tenor so more of its friends following behind it. He gasped his breath rattling uncomfortably in his chest. He spun on his heel terrified adrenalin pumping through slow and sluggish veins. Sick or not his fight or flight instinct had kicked in and seeing as he was too sick to fight he fled instead. He ran his breath coming in desperate sickly pants, his teeth clamped hard against vomit. He ran down twisting turning side roads getting horribly lost from his destination, and yet not lost from his hungry pursuers. He was too slow in this state and bound to get caught if he couldn’t find somewhere to hide and quickly too. His vision swam, and his stomach rebelled against such vigorous movement. He was so preoccupied with watching his back he forgot to watch what was ahead of him causing him to impact with one of those big old timey gates that had a security code, sending him rebounding to the harsh ground ass first. With no thought to his injured hand or weakened state he climbed to his feet. Using nothing but adrenalin and determination to scale the iron giant, he dragged his heavy body up the slick bars and up over the top. He hit the asphalt hard shoulder first crying out weakly and blinking back spots in his vision. He dragged himself away from the horde of dead, making it so he was just out of reach. He slumped against the unforgiving blacktop, his head pounding and eyes flickering between consciousness. The last thing he herd before passing out from the pain and exhaustion was the piercing trill of sirens or perhaps it was alarms?

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

      In the three day he’d been there quite a bit had happened to John. Due to his previous position as an EMT and background in other forms of first aid he'd been placed in the infirmary. He worked the infirmary primarily with Peggy who’d been a part of the U.S coast guard search and rescue. However she was currently in a meeting with George over something or other so he was working medical alone. as it turned out Phillip being fifteen had to go to school with some of the hospital compounds other kids, this was run by Eliza Schulyer and James Madison, a man who's husband singlehandedly annoyed him on a daily basis, but Phillip was friends with their daughter...so. Maria, the woman Peggy had been flirting with as it turned out was married, to James Reynolds the resident abrasive and abusive piece of shit. Currently he was cleaning out a rather nasty cheek wound that said husband had left. This was the second time he'd seen her just today, earlier he had been treating burns on her thighs from where her husband had intentionally spilled hot cream of wheat on her for correcting him. He’d asked Angelica why no one had done anything and she said it was because Maria refused to let George punish her husband for her mistakes and also because they'd never caught him in the act of doing it.

      He and Maria both flinched at the sound of something heavy and metal colliding loudly with the ground and he gritted his teeth. Another thing he'd learned was that Charles Lee was the places resident incompetent jackass. According to angelica George was constantly moving him from job to job. Where of course, the man would again fuck up. Scattered across the floor was the sterile medical equipment he'd asked Charles to just stand there and hold, not a hard task at all. That shit would need to be re-sterilized. He heard Aaron Burr tsk from his place on the cot adjacent to Maria’s where he was sitting holding a damp washcloth to a steadily bleeding head wound. He’d come to check on Maria for Martha only for Charles to throw open the door right into his head.

“For fucks sake Charles!" he yelled causing Maria to flinch. He patted her hair soothingly.

"Go wait outside!" he pointed to the door leading out of the room; Charles however was up for a fight and drew himself up.

"You’ve been here three days, you can’t tell me what to do."

“Lee go outside.” Burr sighed.

Charles stomped out like a child while John finished bandaging Maria’s face, dropping to the ground to gather the scattered medical supplies. Maria however didn’t leave she stuck around like she usually did when her nasty husband gave her a beating. He finished picking up the dropped instruments, quick washed his hands in the bowl of cold water and circled back to Burr gently pulling pack the wash cloth. He winched.

“I don't think you have a concussion Burr but you’re gonna have one ugly bump.”

“It’s called his head.” Herc joked coming in with Angelica coming in behind in holding a wet rag to the back of his neck. Hercules was apparently notorious for getting himself injured in new and exciting ways.

“Shut up Mulligan.” Burr scowled letting John put a bandage over the gash. M

aria giggled in her corner. And he saw angelicas lips thin with barely suppressed anger at the sight of a new bandage on the girls face. If Maria noticed she didn’t comment.

      "What’d you do now Herc?" he asked knowing that Angelica would be the one to answer.

"Dumbass here was teaching the teens about the art of black cats (fire crackers) and Theo threw one right at hercs neck, she claimed that it was an accident but I’ve never met anyone with aim that bad."

Burr snorted in amusement. "Theodosia was on her schools softball team, trust me her aim is just that bad." "Don’t tell her I said so though she'll never forgive me for lying."

"A little warning about your kids pitching ability’s might have been nice Burr."

"Well had I know you'd be taking them out to play with explosives, I might have given you some warning." burr quipped.

"Is anyone else hurt?" knowing that they'd know he was just asking about Phillip.

"Not that I know of, last I saw as angelica lead me away burned and bleeding was him and Georges throwing lit one's at each other’s feet."

he snorted while burr and Maria made similar sounds of distress.

"For fucks sake mulligan." he laughed.

"What did mon coeur do now, beside allow a child to throw a fire cracker at his neck?" Laf always seemed to know why his lover was in the infirmary.

"Left your son and my brother in law throwing fire crackers at each other’s feet for sport."

Laf gave a long suffering sigh and pinched his noes between his thumb and forefinger. "Of course."

      The six of them hung out and chatted while he dressed Herc's neck wound, teasing the older man good naturedly. When the pounding on the door started, the only warning they got before the door flew open announcing the arrival of James Reynolds, Maria’s resident piece of shit husband. Maria stood at attention in his looming presents, with his huge square face squished in like a pug and tiny cruel piggy like eyes.

“You’re still in here? He demanded glaring at his now terrified and sheet white wife.

She gave them a weak smile and went to stand at her husband’s side, limping slightly from the burn on her upper thighs. He glared at all of them before spinning on his heel and storming from the room Maria tripping over herself in her hast to follow. John glared after them long after they were gone.

"I hate that guy." he hissed.

Angelica put a gentle hand over his own. "Don’t worry john we all hate that guy."

her eyes glared holes through the door with malice, if the combined force of all the people staying in this hospital could cause someone to burst into flames James Reynolds would be dead ten times over.

      He eventually was allowed to retreat to his room with the return of Peggy who promised that she could handle the rabble for a while. it wasn’t a bad place for a room, being near the center of the hospital it had no windows, but the bed was comfortable and the sheets were warm, and he had a place for his stuff. He pulls the greatest works and collection of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle out of Alex’s bag and flops down back first onto the bed. he's happy to be there and pleased as punch that Phillip is making friends but he misses his lover. He read for a while but the smell of the old parchment and the thought of Alex had him hard in his too tight pants, he licks his palm perfectly prepared to jam it down his undone pants. then there’s a knock on the door.

“For fucks sake.” he whines re-buttoning his pants and hoping off his bed, waiting for his was the combined gaze of all three Schuyler sisters.

He shifted to make his hard on a little less noticeable.

“What?” he whined.

Every time he thought he was gonna get a moment alone one or more of these woman would show up at his door and force him to do something or another.

“we're all hanging out in the caf telling spooky stories and hanging out, your invited.”

He sighed. “That’s nice, I have a story for you once upon a time there were three nosy sisters who wouldn’t leave a man alone to jerk it in peace the end.” he said slamming the door in their faces or at least trying to.

Angelica caught the door with her open palm giving him a stern look.

“oh I’m sorry did I make that sound like you had a choice?” “I meant let’s go Laurens.”

He half sobbed in frustration but never the less followed them to the cafeteria dragging his feet.

“Damn woman telling me what to do, I’m an adult.”

“There, there.” Eliza teased patting him on the back.

      The caf was flooded with people; it looked like everyone in the compound was there, though with Angelica's earlier statement he assumed that this might actually be mandatory. Even George and Martha were there, standing near the front of the crowd serving up cups of cold powdered milk and some sort of casserole. John took a seat near Laf and Hercules, while Phillip who'd been sitting a few tables down moved so he was seated at John’s feet the other children following like metal to a magnet. story night it tuned out was not mandatory angelica just liked to threaten people into coming, and it was a lot more fun than he'd originally assumed it would be. Peggy and Angelica collaborated on a spine chilling story with the goal of terrorizing the middle Schuyler, George telling amazing historical horrors about war and poverty that Alex would have loved and even Jefferson, despite John not liking him told amazing living doll horrors while caressing the back of his lovers neck and holding his frightened daughter close. It was all very domestic and fun. Everyone was smiling and laughing, getting frightened at all the right parts and making exaggerated ghost noises, he noted that a happily smiling Maria had congregated to Peggy’s side and her monster of a husband was nowhere to be seen. Phillip was in the middle of a story about giant alien spiders, that john suspected was actually the plot to Arachnophobia slightly altered when alarms started blaring throughout the tiny sanctuary. Every adult froze.

      "What the hell is that?"

he yelled over the piercing noise watching everyone spring into action. Madison and Eliza are gathering the children, ushering them from the room, Madison with his arm around his daughter by proxy and Eliza with hers around Phillip. Theodosia Burr II has her hands clamped around his upper forearm and he ushers her over to Eliza where she clings onto Phillip.

"That’s the security alarm, Herc yells over the commotion. Something or someone has gotten in."

the next several minutes go by in a blur; the majority of their people are ushered back to their rooms, including Martha Washington who shares a lingering kiss with her husband. George thrust a gun into his hand. Angelica, Hercules, Lafayette, Burr, Jefferson, himself, and Washington all leave the premises jogging out of the hospital and down the pitch dark parkway. Guns drawn they form a sort of protective huddle around each other keeping a close eye out for anything that could come from the shadows, living or dead. the alarms have been shut off but somehow the closer they get to the main gate without trouble the more his heart pounds, what are they gonna find when they get there.

      The answer is a body; they aren’t yet close enough to tell gender just close enough to tell the person must have scaled the gate to escape the tens of dead reaching through the bars for them. They are collapsed in a painful looking pile and missing a shirt but thankfully wearing pants. While the others take out their weapons and go to work on the gasping, grasping dead he slides to his knees next to the person who he can now see is a man. He rolls him on his back only to gasp in horrified wonder. It Alexander, horribly emaciated and sunburned with a whole slew of injuries including a nasty looking gash on his hand, and burning with a dangerously high fever. John sobs and lays his palm against his lover sallow cheeks caressing it with his thumb. Alex’s eye lashes flutter and his chest rises and falls desperately while pained tears drip down his cheeks.

"John?" he calls weakly clamping his uninjured hand onto his wrist.

"I’m here baby." he whispers brushing the steady stream from hot cheeks.

He can feel the other gazes on him while he props Alex’s torso up cooing softly when the man whines in protest. It’s worse when his lifts him to his arms.

"I know baby, I know." he sooths while Alex sobs in an immense amount of pain.

"Is that him?" angelica asks over his shoulder where she keeps pace with him on the way back to their home.

"Obviously." Burr scoffs angelica hitting him for his saltiness.

"he needs immediate medical attention, said George coming up on his left, I don’t like that wound on his hand." sure enough the wound was dripping anew with dark blood, he held the younger man closer to him praying that he'd be alright.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I will be posting chapter 12 tomorrow because I wrote it ahead of time. Full disclosure I will probably be posting a small chunk of my next story just so you guys can give feed back on what you think and tell me yay or nay on it. But it will be posted with chapter 13 and it's romantic ot4 hamilsquad stuff.

      Alex did not look good, he shivered and shook against John’s front, and his uninured hand clung to Johns arms his long nails digging painfully into the skin. John had begun singing softly trying to soothe the hurting man. He smelled like sick and would occasionally cough like he was gonna throw up, though John suspected that he had nothing else to purge from his body. They came to the door where Martha, Madison, John Adams, and Peggy were waiting, Peggy holding a standard first aid kit. He knew Martha caught sight of Alex when the maternal woman gasped as though punched. She did not like seeing the sick and injured, especially in the state Alex was in.

      Alex began mumbling to himself, sobbing out frantic apologies in French that made Lafayette’s face crumple. The Frenchman looked fit to start crying.

"Who the hell is that?” Adams demanded with a sneer.

Peggy hit him with the first aid kit, hard. Alex had buried his face in his chest and was gasping out prayers and names. John knew he had a problem when he heard the younger crying for his mother, he needed to get Alex cooled down pronto.

“Peggy, the girl stood at attention. I need you to go run the showers as cold as possible.” He ordered.

The girl darted off to do just that.

“Herc, go to the infirmary and get the stuff for stitching set up, Ange I need you to go get Alex's sleeping pills from his backpack.” “It’s the one not shaped like a turtle.”

“Lafayette come with me, I need to keep him calm and you’re the only person I know who speaks French.”

“What can I do John?” Martha asked catching his shoulder.

He smiled. “I need hot water, a comfortable pair of pajamas, and if you have it aloe Vera.”

The woman nodded and ran off to find the things he'd asked for. Madison led Adams and Jefferson away while Burr, Washington, and Lafayette stayed with him all the way to the bathroom where the shower could be heard running.

      Burr and Washington took up post outside while he motioned for Laf to follow him into the bathroom. he Propped Alex upright the best he could holding him to his chest like a limp rag doll and stripped him of his pants. Wincing when they stuck to his legs with dried sweat and blood. He carefully removed the bandages from Alex’s face and chest, but left the one on his hand fearing the gauze would stick to the nasty wound and cause unnecessary pain. He let the water loosen it. He winced at the sight of painful looking road rash. He passed his lover to Lafayette so he could strip out of his shirt leaving his jeans and underwear on, then reclaimed his lover stepping into the icy spray. While his skin broke into immediate goose bumps Alex screamed and thrashed in his grip, as though he were taking a beating. He popped his head out to yell at a rapidly whitening Laf.

“Sing something, it what his mom used to do to calm him when he was younger.”

Lafayette began singing the same tune from Johns first day there and while it didn’t completely calm his lover it soothed him enough for john to loosen his grip without fear of Alex also bust his head open.

     He sunk to his knees pressing himself chest to chest with Alex balancing the man in his lap. He washed Alex's hair and body and petted the man while he whimpered and cried, hissing at the wounds on his face and jaw. Alex had never looked more weak and delicate than he did then. He reached over and turned off the freezing stream wrapping Alex tight in a fluffy towel Lafayette handed him. He again passed the whimpering bundle to his find while he dried himself off enough that he wasn’t dripping. Martha breezed in holding pajama's and pushing them into his hand with the combined forces of him and Lafayette they dressed Alex quickly the Frenchman again shouldering Alex while John changed out of his wet jeans into dry sleep wear. He carried his little lover to the infirmary his ears ringing with worry. Peggy was waiting for him in the room, and ran over helping him lower Alex to one of the cots as gently as possible, with Alex struggling the way he has. John held Alex's hand steady while Peggy went to work cleaning the ugly wound, carefully pulling off the soiled bandage only for Alex to suddenly gain super strength and throw them both off, Peggy colliding painfully with the floor. He swore and threw his body over his pallid lovers’ chest pinning him more firmly to the bed and giving Peggy a meaningful look. The wound was cleaned, disinfected, stitched and wrapped. It was quick but no less painful for Alex who cried and begged the entire time. He thrashed in pained confusion and yelled for John and kicked out. John kissed away his tears rubbing soothingly at his bandaged hand, trying to massage the pain away. They waited for Alex to calm before putting cream on his less severe cuts and bruises, putting aloe on his badly burned skin. Kissing every part of his face when he'd cry out

      They cleaned up from the debacle, putting away medical supplied and throwing away soiled bandages and used cotton balls, now john stood in the dimly lit room looking at how absolutely tiny his poor lover looked under the pristine white sheets. He jumped when a hand landed heavily on his shoulder still not used to people sneaking up on him, Washington was standing behind him with a worn smile on his face and behind Washington dressed in a pretty night robe was Martha.

“He’s going to be fine John.” He soothed watching Alex’s chest rise and fall beneath the blanket.

He nodded though he didn’t entirely believe it, and suddenly it was like the flood gates opened. all the sorrow, all the pain, all the guilt he'd been feeling since being separated from his lover, his whole world came rushing out in hot fat tears. He collapsed to his knee wailing like a baby, heaving great jerking sobs. He couldn’t have stopped them if he wanted to, he felt like garbage just looking at Alex and he found himself having trouble breathing. Washington had begun rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder, trying to calm him while Martha helped him to his feet, leading him to his bed, and tucking him in as though he were a child. The two seemed to stay with him until he fell into an ugly restless sleep.

      He woke a couple hours later at the ass crack of dawn, chocking in his sleep. He felt like he was being repeatedly punched in the solar plexus, and he damn near fell out of bed in his panic. He was crying...again, chest heaving...panic attack he was having a panic attack. He couldn’t suck in enough air to satisfy his lungs. Someone damn near kicked in his door, Hercules...of course he was just a few rooms down. He must have herd the noise John was making. The bigger man came to kneel at his side rubbing a huge hand up and down his back ordering him to breath, sucking in huge lungful’s of air, for John to copy. He tried, rely he did but every inhale felt like ice and fire were rushing through his veins, like someone was sitting on his chest compressing him. It hurt and he bolted across the room at raising nausea throwing up in the small trash can in the corner of his room. He calmed slightly able to breathe better now without the fire in his gut, and Herc came and gently led him back to bed re-tucking him under the blanket. Alex...he needed to know if Alex was ok. But he was so tired...so unbelievably tired. He slipped into a restless sleep.

      He woke again a few hours later, seven-ish or so. He stood and had to grasp for something to hold onto feeling utterly drained and dizzy. It was probably around breakfast, and though he wasn’t very hungry he knew Martha would hunt him down if he didn’t eat something. The trashcan he'd thrown up in had been removed from his room and there were a couple of pain pills and a class of tepid water on his night stand that he was quick to swallow. He’d stop by the Caf, eat something minuscule then make a b-line for the infirmary. Never had he been so glad to work in the cramped little space, he'd be able to spend his day with Alex, he'd feel better being able to keep an eye on the other. His spine popped painfully and he winced at the series of cracks that came from his knees, Jesus Christ he was twenty five not fifty two for fuck sake. He pulled his hear back, and slipped on some washed out grey slippers. it would have to do until he could get into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

      The caf was silent when he walked in and very eye in the room turned to watch him, including Phillip. The boy looked like death, someone must have told him about the events of last night. He was surprised the teen hadn’t sought him out, he was practically vibrating with anticipation. He listlessly went and grabbed a piece or dry toast, the only thing he felt he'd be able to stomach and took a seat next to Phillip who was sitting alone. A first for him since he'd begun socializing with the places residents.

"Is it true?" he demanded. “Is he alive?”

“Yes.”

“Then it's already better than it could have been, he could have been dead...which was unlikely from the start he's too stupid to die.”

“I though your brother was too smart to die.” He choked amused by Phillips blind faith in his brother.

“That was when I though he was dead, that different.” He cheeked.

John let out a full laugh, dropping his toast, which Martha promptly came by and replaced with powdered scrambled eggs and orange juice. “I’m not hungry.” He called after her only for his stomach to betray him and growl loudly.

      After breakfast, that Martha made sure he ate the entirety of, he clocked into the infirmary Phillip right behind him. He had lessons in less than half an hour but seeing his brother took precedence over his schooling. John brushed his teeth at the sink and changed into his scrubs unashamed by Peggy and Maria's presents. Maria's eye was blackened and her lip was split he felt his blood boiling just seeing it. He and Phillip take up post near Alex Phillip chatting with his brothers’ comatose form while John checked his vitals. at 8:30ish Eliza showed up to take Phillip to school, at 9:00 James Reynolds showed up to all but drag his wife from the infirmary...he had to physically hold Peggy back, at noon Jefferson came in with a long gash down his arm, at noon-thirty they ate sandwiches with grape jelly, at 1:00 Maria was back with a rapidly swelling nose, ten minutes following Herc showed up with crushed fingers, throughout all of this Alex didn’t move not even once.

     His day goes like this, worrying about Alex, Phillip periodically showing up during breaks to check on Alex, someone showing up injured. Currently he was bandaging Charles Lee's wrist as roughly as possible after the idiot sprained it catching it in a door. The man grumbling hatefully under his breath. He watched Alex sleep off the pain and fever so deep he was comatose knocked out on some fucking bomb ass painkillers and sleeping pills. He wondered if Alex had ever in his entire life slept this deeply as he brushed clumps of sweaty hair out of the man’s brow pressing a lingering kiss there. Charles watches them in disgust. He was gonna fight the fucker before the day was out. Dinner was in a few hours and he debated eating in the office instead of in the caf, Peggy walked in carting a doubled over Lafayette who was holding his face. Considering Lee was sitting right next to him it couldn’t have been caused by his dumbassery.

“What happened?”

“Hercules found a fast pitch machine.” Peggy deadpanned.

“God damn it.” He cackled doubling over in amusement.

Laf looked decidedly unamused. “Allez vous faire foutre.”

“Where’d Herc even find a fast pitch machine?”

“In basement storage, Georges was helping him set it up and Laf just happened to be in firing range.” “Herc is understandably staying clear.”

He opened his mouth to respond, probably to tease Laf when he was interrupted by a loud whine echoed through the room.

     Alex with his eyes screwed tightly closed was attempting to curl in on himself. John he whimpers reaching out in their general direction. He grabbed the grasping hand holding tightly and sitting on the edge of the cot pulling one of the man eye lids up. Alex whined and tried to pull back from the invasion of his person but John held fast needing to check his pupils and pulse. Alex batted uselessly at his hands.

Peggy get me the thermometer. He demanded reaching his hand out while the youngest Schuyler dropped it in his hand. He the thrusted it into Alex’s mouth, Alex fighting him of course. Peggy takes care of Lafayette while he holds both of Alex’s wrists in one hand keeping him from ripping his stitches. The thermometer beeped. 100.2 still high but not as high as it had been last night when he'd taken it. He framed Alex’s face with his hands brushing his thumb across a feverish cheek bone.

“Alex, baby can you hear me?”

“Yes, not good, ears hurt.” He sniffled.

John sighed in relief, Alex might not have opened his eyes during this exchange but he did answer at least semi coherently and his fever had lowered. He shined a tiny flashlight into the man’s ears tugging a little and getting a sharp yelp when he does so to the right one. He’s confident that Alex’s fever isn’t from infection from his wounds but from sun burn and a nasty ear infection. Alex’s was prone to getting them and they could cause a high fever and flue like symptoms. Such as throwing up. He was prone to getting sick much worse than anyone else even when it was just the common cold. He sighed in relief giving Alex half a pain killer pressing a kiss to the man’s temple. Laf and Peggy watch with elation, Charles with disgust. Not that he cared Alex was fine and that what mattered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez vous faire foutre (go fuck yourself.)


	12. Chapter 12

      Alex was in pain, immense pain. He felt as though he'd been steamrolled and then hit by like twelve buses. His head pounded, his ears rang and throbbed, and he was pretty sure his hand was trying to detach itself from his body. Pain was good though, pain meant he wasn’t dead...maybe...did pain mean he'd survived. Yes it did death was peaceful; the people yelling on the other side of the room were not being peaceful. He whined loudly, they weren’t helping with the pain in his head. Was that his voice? Gross. And also ouch.

“John.” he whimpered reaching out blindly.

He’d heard John, he wanted John. A warm calloused hand reached out and grabbed his own Johns thumb sweeping over the back of his knuckles. John, the fucker betrayed him like five seconds later by opening one of his eyelids forcing the brightest of lights into his retinas. He tried to bat the hands away and pull back but john just grabbed both of his hands in his one giant one. John forced something hard and plastic past his teeth, a thermometer? Most likely. He now wanted John to let him die in peace as the man is being terribly invasive with him. John’s hands framed his face caressing under his cheek bones soothingly.

“Alex, baby can you hear me?” he asked.

“Yes, not good, ears hurt.” it sounded coherent to him.

John tugged on his ears clearly trying to pull them off his head, why was he being so mean. he didn’t even apologize when Alex yelped. John sighed happily just before force feeding him a pill, then pressing a warm kiss to his temple. Maybe he could forgive him. So sue him he liked to be comforted.

      he'd thrown up again while John was out of the room, he still hadn’t opened his eyes but through the ringing in his ears he'd herd his lover leave someone called Peggy in charge and kick a man he'd angrily addressed as Lee out. Peggy had rolled him onto his side and petted him through the pained retching, then forced water down his parched burning throat. She’d tried to entice him to eat soup but it was hot and tasted like ash, so he'd spat it back out. He was still weak and his eyes decided that they were going to rebel against opening in the slightest but he felt restless lying on the cot hardly able to talk, being forced to eat and drink. He wasn’t an invalid...ok so maybe he was an invalid, but he didn’t need all these people touching and probing him. He heard the door open and close as someone came in.

“how is he?" John was back.

“Fussy, he's been evading my attempts to get him to eat but I did get him to drink.” “He threw up a little while ago.”

“No I wasn’t weird Peggy person.” He though. “I was an angel.” He must have said part of that out loud because John laughed.

“You’re an angel huh?”

He could feel those blissfully calloused fingers dragging through his hair. “Well angel would you mind letting me check your temperature?”

He grumbled. Yes he very much would mind, keeps your ugly hands off my ears. He hoped that part hadn’t been said out loud.

      John dismissed Peggy to go eat while he petted and caressed Alex's hair before getting up. He could hear things being pushed around in the shelves and counters. John better have not been looking for a thermometer, if so he would just have to shove it down his own throat because Alex was not opening his mouth. he herd John open something spill it into a container and start up what was most likely a microwave. Well tough luck because he didn’t feel like cooperating. He felt john reclaim the seat beside him as brush his lips with his thumb and kiss his temple.

“I know you don't feel hungry right now Baby but you’re wasting away so we gotta get some food in you.”

If he could have snorted he would have, we his ass. There was no we in him being force fed. He heard the microwave ding and John stand up again setting whatever he was gonna force down his throat to the side. Reclaiming his seat.

“I’m gonna let that cool and take a look at that cut on your palm.”

He felt the bandages unravel exposing the throbbing wound to the air as John held it still and examined it.

“Damn baby what'd you hurt your hand on, the worlds most jagged knife?”

Har de har, very funny make fun of my pain. None of this was said out loud, if he were strong enough it might have been. He yelped and tried to yank his hand back when something harsh and stinging was held against his palm, but John held fast.

“I know it hurts but I gotta clean it Alexander or else its gonna hurt a whole lot more.” “Do you wanna lose your hand?”

Was that a trick question, or course he didn’t want to lose his fucking hand, he went still in his lovers grasp.

“Good I don’t want to have to be the one to amputate this shit if it gets nasty.” John sighed.

     He let John clean his wounds and force more water down his throat internally pouting at this unconstitutional treatment. Did the constitution still count during the apocalypse? Yeah...probably...maybe...he hoped so. Well fuck. He heard John pick up the soup and felt him sit down using one hand to prop his mostly limp body against his chest. He wanted to fight, and protest the unfair treatment he was receiving but instead decided to rebel by being as non-cooperative as possible. John sighed and petted his lips, it was gonna take a lot more than a little sweetness to get him to open his mouth. John could suck it, fuck his soup and fuck that noise. He was understandably surprised however when Johns mouth pressed to his, his strong tongue parted his much weaker lips and forced lukewarm soup into his mouth staying pressed there until he swallowed. How dare John treat him like he was a baby bird. He opened his mouth to let out a weak complaint only to have more soup spill into his mouth from lip to lip contact. This was all kind of unsanitary; John should be ashamed of his bird feeding, disgusted even. he heard the door open and heard someone laugh out loud. Peggy was back.

“This is how you’re getting him to eat?”

“Yup, if he's gonna be a little snot I’m gonna force him to eat like he's a small bird.”

He made a high distressed noise in his throat. This isn’t how you punish the sick. He wanted to scream. He would have, had not it been for more soup. He was made to finish and entire bowl of it and then several gulp of water. He could hear the Peggy lady laughing at him. He would get his fucking revenge for this mistreatment

     John made him swallow some pills, kissed his forehead and turned off the light. Where was he going, why was he leaving Alex alone. He made a high distressed noise. Was it because he'd had to force feed him. He would apologize for being a brat if John would stay. He heard the man jog back over to him and press kisses to his cheeks and forehead.

“It’s ok baby, it's bed time.” he soothed.

“Martha won’t let me sleep in here, trust me if I could I would.” “I wish you weren’t stuck here.”

He stuck around until Alex started yawning and pressed kisses to his for head and told him stupid stories about the people who'd apparently lived here, including a man who'd been burned by fire cracker and shunned by his lover for hitting him with a fast pitch machine. The man sounded like a walking talking accident. Where’d he even get a fast pitch machine? How’d he get it to work? These were the question that haunted Alex as he slipped into a restless sleep lulled by the soothing sound of his lovers’ voice. He was only vaguely aware of the man getting up and leaving. Too tired to complain.

      He dreamed about John and his brother and about people he'd never met before. The man with the deep voice who come in just after John had finished force feeding him soup. The woman who'd come in and talked with Peggy, Maria he thought her name was. The man who'd came in and dragged Maria back out. That one made Alex blindly angry, he sounded like a monster. He already liked Peggy, despite the woman calling him fussy. She was funny and her and John bonded over the stupid injuries they sometimes got in the infirmary and their mutual hatred for a man named Charles Lee, who was very incompetent. He was excited to meet fast pitch guy and his supposed French lover and excited to be able to do something besides lay there and make vaguely coherent sounds like a magic vegetable. He wanted to run around and talk to Phillip and have hot reunion sex with John....hmm reunion sex. Reunion sex was always good. He wondered if they even be in the same room, would they be separated. He hoped not. He’d already spent weeks away from his lover getting kicked in the ass by the universe. He didn’t want to waste anymore time away from his fiancée. He wanted to sit in his lap and listen to him say sappy things and curl up with him. he fell into a deeper sleep a few hours later, thinking about how the first thing he'd do when he open his eye was kiss John.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a nasty racial slur and homophobic slurs and sexual harassment towards underage characters

      John for once woke up extremely well rested, which made sense considering he'd way over slept. He still looked like shit a made immediately for the shower jumping when he saw himself in the reflection. Depending on who you asked he may or may not have screamed. He made for the infirmary making note to stop by the kitchens and get something to munch on Martha would kill him if he didn’t, or send angelica to do it. He wrote "get breakfast" down on his arm in red pen and went to work.

      Of all the things he'd expected to see upon walking into the infirmary, his boyfriend sitting up propped by like six pillows and being fed oatmeal by his brother was not one of them. For one he'd expected Alex to still be incapacitated, two Phillip had school to get to, and three Alex was actually cooperating. Peggy unsurprisingly, was already there. Normally it was the youngest Schuyler sister who was late, so that said a lot for how long he'd slept in. as he pushed through the door he was smacked in the face by a package of freeze dried bananas.

"I got you breakfast." Phillip said brightly.

His back popped painfully as he reached down to get it.

 "Damn old man Laurens you need any help retrieving your snack?" Peggy teased.

 "Yeah, yeah laugh it up you’re not much younger than me Margarita and someday your back will crack when you bend down to get stuff to."

Peggy gasped scandalized and turned her back to him as though supremely offended. He turned smiling giddily at Alex.

 “Look who has their eyes open.” He sang pushing Phillip out of the way.

The teen squawked indignantly making Alex chuckle at his lover and brothers antics.

 "Yep, but not yet around and yikes." "They said you looked like shit but this is not what I was expecting."

Under Alex's good natured banter and raspy voice was genuine concern, he really was afraid that John was not taking care of himself.

"Like you’re one to talk Hamilton." He ribbed cradling the Youngers jaw.

 "as much as I want to watch the two of you walking disaster eye bang, I have class to get to asap before an very angry Schuyler comes looking for me."

   They watched Phillip moonwalk out of the room, then moon walk back in because he forgot his bag.

"Show off!" Alex called after him.

He left the cold bowl of oatmeal balanced on Alex's chest and he looked a little nauseous just looking at the grey colored mush. John moved the bowl off to the counter taking the seat Phillip just vacated.

"One of these days, Peggy sighed. Liza is going to cut that boy."

 John snorted, like his brother Phillip was smart, charming, and handsome but also like his brother he had a rebellious streak a mile wide and a problem with all authority. he skipped lessons when he could, argued for hours with Eliza and Madison, and his most recent offense had been just outside of breaking the rules by being as late as possible without being counted as absent. It drove Eliza up a wall. And every single person in the compound that John could actually control Phillip, like a parent. John never understood where that had come from. Phillip didn’t even listen to Alex most of the time; he just respected his brother more than anyone else.

      "Babe." A hand hit his cheek, albeit very weakly.

"What?"

Alex regarded him with huge doe eyes petting his cheek.

"John, Peggy laughed. You’ve been staring at the wall like a soap star for five minutes." She swooped in handing him a cup of instant coffee and the now open bag of dried fruit. "Maybe you should take a nap."

"You can’t tell me what to do you’re not my real mom." He joked sipping on the tar of the gods.

"Thank god for that, I’d hate to the woman who pushed your gigantic head out of her vagina."

Alex snorted while he wrinkled his nose.

"Gross Peg, you’re a jerk."

Peggy laughed uproariously while Alex smiled hugely and squeezed his hand too weak to do much else. Peggy and Alex were going to get along just fine. He pressed his hands to his sickly lovers forehead wincing at the clammy sweat, his lover was still sheet pale and the circles under his eyes could give a raccoon a run for its money. He finished his coffee feeding Alex the rest of the oatmeal and small sips of water and like clockwork in walked Maria, though she had no visible injuries and claimed to just be there to have her existing wounds cleaned. Alex caught sight of the impressive expanse of bruises and his face went absolutely stormy.

      he and Peggy worked together to clean out the more serious of her wound allowing Peggy to clean and re bandage the healing burns on her thighs. She smiled at Alex and winced in sympathy at his own expanse of injuries standing out on chalky pale skin. Even though the two seemed to be behaving amicably he knew Alex was pissed seeing the marks from her husband’s fist. Alex himself had come across his fair share of abusers during his time in the foster system taking beating for both himself and Phillip. He’d never; ever let anyone put hands of any kind on his brother...not if he could stop it at least. Phillip tended to share his brothers’ temper and drive to fight anything or anyone. And while John himself had never suffered any physical abuse from his father he'd been badly mentally abused. The only type of abuse henry Laurens could get away with under media scrutiny as a southern senator. His father’s burning words had caused some sever underlying psychological issues in his son including by not limited to self-hatred, low self-worth, and nearly nonexistent self-esteem. He however learned how to fake confidence by the time he was in college and only opened up his problems to Alex after the younger had seen some pretty nasty scars John had been leaving on his ribs. He knew how hard it could be to get one’s self out of a situation like that, having fought with leaving with nothing but the money emptied out of his savings and the clothing on his back. He hadn’t gone back, and he hadn’t thought about home since though he did wonder about what became of his siblings after he's snuck away that faithful night.

        They all jumped when the door flew open hitting the wall thinking it may have been Maria’s husband. He wonder if it had been if he might fight the man. It was however not James Reynolds, it was James Madison carting a bruised and bloody Phillip, and Georges. Both boys were scowling, behind them still were Georges parents, Lafayette yelling in particularly angry French. He was either cursing out Madison or his son, he’d never been good at French but John had picked up some of Alex's angrier swears and rants. From the way Phillip was paling while looking at them and the redness of Madison’s face it was in fact Georges who was being told off. Madison snapped his fingers pointing angrily to two of the chair, "sit." He commanded.

He managed to calm enough to speak to John civilly. "They are to get cleaned up, talk to Washington who is on his way here and go back to class."

He shared a tired look with Hercules and fled the still enraged French father who was coming to the end of his rant.

 "Wow Phil, you sure pissed that guy off."

Lafayette who was still angrily ranting stopped suddenly and blinked stupidly at Alex. He wasn’t expecting the man to be up yet.

"Well look at you, Herc boomed. Now maybe John here will stop his scary zombie impression."

Both John and Laf punched him in his tree like arms, Georges and Phillip looked like they may have laughed had it not been for fear of their parents and guardians.

"Leave him alone Mon coeur if it had been you lying in a hospital bed looking like you may die at any moment I might have reacted much the same way."

Herc blushed pink up to his ears pressing a bashful kiss to his lovers’ cheek. The boys it seemed couldn’t help it and dissolved into a chorus of false gaging getting titter from the girls’ present. "All fake vomiting aside, I think this oatmeal is going to be making a return trip."

Alex had gone nearly comically green and hunched over with his hand pressed firmly to his mouth. Maria, being almost as familiar with the infirmary as the two who worked their slid the plastic receptacle from it near hidden position to Alex who pitched over retching. He himself ran his hands down the back of the others neck caressing the ridges of his spine as Alex quite literally lost his breakfast. Just then the imposing figure of Washington walked in eyes surveying the scene causing Phillip and Georges to stiffen.

   "Here comes the general." Peggy whispered seeing the look on the man’s face.

She was right he looked sterner than John had ever seen him. Though his face softened at seeing Alex bent over the trash.

"Well look who's up."

Alex gave a two finger salute from his place still spitting into the trash. John handed him water. "Who’s this?"

 He asked his voice still croaky and thick with mucus.

"This is General George Washington." "He runs this place." Peggy chimed helpfully.

"I assume you’re here for Phillip and Georges." Herc said motioning to the two who had yet to be taken care of injury wise.

Together they made quite the sight. The two teens looked both respectfully chastised and completely terrified. The two had gotten in trouble sure, but never enough to warrant a visit from GWash. At once the two began trying to babble over each other scrabbling to tell the general what went down. John only caught some of what they were trying to say including a very nasty racial slur out of Phillips mouth. His stomach twisted at someone saying something so nasty to a teenager. Laf's face dropped into his palm and Herc soothed him by rubbing his back George held up a broad palm stopping the rapid fire explanation spilling from both mouths. "Stop."

"now I’ve spoken to Peter and Jason and I will be speaking to their parents but considering I don't believe a word that comes out of their mouths I’ve come to ask you two what happened and when I’m done here I will be paying a visit to Theodosia Burr for her side." "Now I’m going to put my hand down and Georges is going to tell me what happened and Phillip if you’ve got something to say feel free to speak up, but I will not have you talking over each other." "Understood?" Both boys nodded.

"Alright then Georges please start at the beginning."

   Georges sent a terrified look at Phillip then at his papa and Hercules as though terrified he was going to get in trouble for what was about to come out of his mouth. Phillip grabbed his hand brushing his thumb over the older boys knuckles.

"Phillip came in late so we were having break, after Phillip got yelled at." "He, Theo and I were all talking when Peter came over tout comme pompeuse."

"English please Georges." Washington said gently.

"Right all pompous like and kind of leans against Theo’s desk." "Well Theo gives him this disgusted look because he's been...how you say hitting on her?" He looked to Phillip for approval. "And she keeps rebuffing him, well he kind of smooth’s his hair back and Peter appears on his other side and started petting her shoulders right?" "And Phillip told them to knock it because Theo was clearly uncomfortable with it." "And Peter says well what are you gonna do about it faggot." Georges physically flinched away from the word as he said it and his father caressed his hair. Lafayette’s reassurance seemed to sooth the boy. "Well Theo stood up and was like call him that again and he won't have to do anything about it." "And Peter laughed and grabbed her jaw he called her adorable and was gonna like kiss her or something and she shrugged him off."

"Mister Madison and Miss Shcuyler weren’t in the room for any of this by the way." Phillip interjected.

"Right they weren’t in the room, so Theo shrugs him off and was like don't touch me which apparently Jason took as a challenge because he grabbed bother her hand and was pressing her to him." "And the whole time Phillip is getting madder and madder so he stands up and is all like let her go and Peter and Jason started laughing."

"They told me to go back to sucking my French boyfriends cock." Phillip supplied.

John felt like recoiling and George looked furious. "And then what happened Georges."

"well Peter goes oh, look the--the..."he looked at a loss and turned to every adult in the room, he looked like he might puke and pass out, he was himself rebellious but he didn’t want to get in trouble for saying something he shouldn’t have in the presents of his parents. He seemed especially against saying it with Phillip in the room.

"It’s ok Georges." Phillip sent him a weak split lip smile.

"He said oh look the border nigger is gonna fight us how cute." He looked as sick saying it as John felt hearing it. How dare someone say something like that to anyone, every other adult in the room seemed to agree with his enragement.

"And is that when Phillip hit him?"

"No. Theodosia hit him."

"Jason said Phillip hit him?" Said George shocked. The Burrs were a very reserved family rarely violent.

"no he said that to Phillip and Theodosia said how dare you and hit Peter really hard and then Phillip hit Jason but they weren’t going to hit a girl so they ganged up on Phillip and Theo ran to get help and I joined in on the hitting and getting hit after Jason had Peter hold Phillip down so he could kick him in the mouth." George bit at his lip.

"Get yourselves cleaned up and go back to class I’ll deal with Peter and Jason and their parents and I will be having a serious talk." He pointed at Alex "I need to confirm all this with Theodosia Burr but I will be back, you and I need to have a talk." Alex nodded and Washington turned and stormed out of the room.

   "You think Washington is gonna kick them out?" Asked Maria worrying her lip.

"Has he done that before?" Asked John.

"Once or twice but only if he really needs two and with this he might have to, it most certainly is not those peoples first offense."

"There cannot be infighting in the middle of the apocalypse." 9There are no more chinks and niggers just the white meat and the dark meat, us and them." Snarled Peggy.

"You got that from the walking dead." Accused Hercules.

"Well it doesn’t make it any less true." Alex said.

John and Peggy got to work cleaning the boys. Phillips face was one big bruise and Peggy had to splint two of Georges fingers, both had split lips and bruises on their torso. As soon as they were done Phillip hugged Alex awkwardly while Georges clung to his parents, Laf petting his wild hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead. The two shuffled out of the room clearly not happy about returning to class. They watched the boys go frowning.

"I should kick someone’s ass." Alex joked, while at the same time being completely serious.

He was as furious as John was. "Hey man nice to meet you I’m Hercules Mulligan." Herc shook Alex's hand gently at first then harder at Alex's insistence that his hand could take it. It wasn’t the damaged one. Alexander Hamilton.

"I can’t believe someone would call Phillips something like that."

"Which one?" Asked Maria.

"Both the faggot comment and the other one." "People like that should have been wiped out when this all started." "And you know it’s the parents influence, where else would two teenagers hear a slur like that?"

 "Chiens dégénérés consanguines." Laf hissed.

 "People should have a license to have a kid." Herc agreed.

Soon Washington returned gesturing them all out so he could interrogate Alex. John couldn’t help but notice how old the man looked then; hardly here a week and he had already seen the weight on the world on one man shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiens dégénérés consanguines. (Inbred degenerate dogs.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Alex and John and gonna get bizayyyyy. Also sorry I didn't post yesterday I took a mental health day and do not have a laptop at home.

      John always smelled nice Alex noted as he played against his lovers chest. Like something sweet and almost a little spicy. He'd been out of the Infirmary for two weeks, two weeks of rest and recovery and dizzy spells that made him sit with his head between his thighs for minutes on end. The first thing he'd done once out of there had been shower mostly supported against johns strong chest too weak to be himself up. Curse his 18th century immune system. John had also refrained from touching him beyond quick chaste little kisses, as though he'd break should john be any rougher with him. For fuck sake wasn't made of class. Yeah he was still a bit beat up and sore and he still couldn't grip anything with his bum hand, but he was ambidextrous and horny, he didn't have time for John's kid gloves and misplaced guilt. Fuck John stupid little frown every time Alex had his shirt off, he was gaining back weight, albeit slowly but it was there. He wanted John to just hold him a little harder and kiss him a little deeper was that so much to ask?

      Besides his recent lack of sex life he'd made both friends and enemies, some who were a strange mix of both. He'd found camaraderie in Lafayette and Hercules becoming close with them in seconds and he absolutely adored the Schulyer sisters. He liked Maria as well and wanted to gut the woman’s husband probably more than anyone besides Peggy. He however found rivalry in Aaron burr. He hated Thomas Jefferson but could tolerate the man's husband and behave civilly with him for Phillips sake. He still took whatever opportunity he could with Jefferson. The only person he hated more than Jefferson being Reynolds with Charles Lee the man he'd heard John screaming at the first night there coming in at a close second. He wanted to brain Reynolds or maybe throw the man to the dead. Speaking of being thrown to the dead the two perpetrators from Phillips fight had not been kicked out, rather they'd left after Washington had suggested a two week quarantine on the families on the other side of the spacious hospital. Peter father had thrown a rather violent fit in which Thomas Jefferson had been thrown angrily to the ground stepping in front of their fearless leaders vulnerable wife as the man had come straight for Martha spewing violent racial insults. He'd packed up his son and wife and left in a poisonous tornado of rage. The other boys’ family left just hours later more subdued than his theatric companion.

      Speaking of the Washington's, he'd begun working as Washington's Secretary and biographer documenting important events that went down. Martha like she had with everyone else began mothering him making sure he wasn't overworked and was eating. He'd have nightmares of being force fed canned oranges for the rest of his life. That woman was terrifying. He'd never respected Thomas more than when he'd heard about him stepping in front of the compounds resident mother figure. He buried his face further into his lovers’ chest. Two weeks of stress and pain and love and joy. Two sexless weeks. He was starting to feel those effects

      “Babe?”

He stiffened as Johns voice filled the still night.

“Alex, he nudged Alex's shoulder. Babe are you smelling me?”

“No.”

“you sound pretty defensive for someone who wasn't smelling me.” John teased.

“Fuck off I'm not defensive you’re defensive.”

“Am I? and here I thought it was you who was hissing like an angry kitten.” “Silly me.”

He bit Johns Collarbone sharply making the other yelp.

“Fuck Alex that hurt.”

“It was supposed to I bit you.”

John pinched him in retaliation rolling them over and pinning Alex breath him. He squealed and squirmed fighting to get away from prodding pinching fingers. He probably elbowed John once or twice but hey all's fair in love and...Bitch, that Rucker pinned his hands. John wiggled his fingers up and down his side pinning his legs with the rest of his body. In this position he could not fight back. He shrieked while John giggled like mad stopping only when he arched accidentally brushing their clothed erections together. And oh was that new. He and John gazed into each other’s eyes their chests heaving. Then John molded their lips together licking into his mouth deepening the kiss. It was hot and dirty and everything Alex Had been waiting for. He bucked whining until John pulled back pressing a kiss to his forehead. Well that was fun, night Alex. He rolled over curling up under his blanket facing away from Alex. "What the fuck?" He whispered into the still night.

      He woke before John the next morning. He was stuck between marveling at his cute fiancée and wanting to shove the other man out of bed for last night performance. And yes Alex was still pissed. He'd been left hard and wanting while John had rolled over and gone to sleep. He claimed over the other man wincing at the feel of his bare feet against the cold tile. He crept as quietly as possible out of the room, let John get himself up this morning. Spiting John didn't fix Alex's problem but it did make him feel better. The cafe was near empty in the early morning but sans their spouses respectively was Lafayette, Angelica, Burr, and Jefferson eating oatmeal and coffee.   
“What's wrong with you?” Winced Jefferson.   
“Go fuck yourself with and entire cactus Jefferson.” He snarled.   
The others shared a look. While he and Jefferson were quick to fight with each other they’d never quite started out so aggressively. Laf pulled him down gently and Angelica passed him a coffee with a gentle smile. He smashed his face down into the table.   
“What's wrong mon petit lion?” Laf sighed petting his hair with long elegant fingers.   
“John won't touch me.” He whined.   
Burr chocked on his oatmeal. And the others hummed sympathetically.   
“Maybe he'd touch you if you didn't look the way you do.” Jefferson interjected.   
“You’re lucky Madison touches you crusty dick Thomas. He roared.   
Burr pushed away his oatmeal disgusted while Thomas slammed his hands down on the table standing up.   
“You know what Hamilton...”Angelica pulled himself back down in his seat.   
“Thomas chill the fuck out, Alex I think what Thomas means is that you still look like a strong wing would knock you off your feet.” “I'm sure Johns just afraid of breaking you in half.”   
“I'm leaving.” Sighed Burr. Running away from the table with a disgusted look on his face. Thomas followed.  
        "What do I do?" he whined sipping on his coffee.  
"well normally I’d suggest you wait for him in your room naked and seduce him but that could backfire on you spectacularly."  
"Lafayette is right, do not wait for him in your room naked that might scare him off, you should however corner him and have a talk." Angelica interjected. "then have some really hot make up sex."  
he laughed a little at Angelica and Lafayette agreeing on matters of a sexual nature. he'd seen the two argue about similar topic enough to know that hell might as well have frozen over.   
"thanks guys I’ll try that."  
he sighed standing up coffee in hand. the caf was starting to fill up and he wanted to try avoiding his lover for a bit still annoyed with the events of last night despite his talk with the others. he went back to the room thank thankfully John had vacated already and dressing in comfortable loose clothing making a bit stop in the backroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. he got to Washington office so early that the man himself hadn’t yet shown up. "Alexander?" Washington asked walking in piece of toast in hand.   
"yes sir?"   
"son what are you doing here so early, have you eaten breakfast?"  
"yes sir, with Angelica and Lafayette sir." he answered dutifully jotting down notes and rewriting Washington’s chicken scratch.   
"aright then." the other sat down at his desk done with that round of twenty questions.

      from there his day was basically spent avoiding his lover, ducking under his desk anytime anyone knocked, politely declining Washington’s offers for a break, and leaving for lunch later than everyone else so that he'd just barley miss John. This forced him to eat with people like Thomas and Lee but a least he had Maria there to calm his rage at them by redirecting it towards her husband. The poor woman was dutifully trying to eat with one hand due to the wrist of her dominant hand being broken. He held his fork a little tighter. He really hated James Reynolds. By the time dinner was set to roll around he'd managed to dodge John all day and by proxy Phillip and was currently dodging Washington’s attempts to get him to eat with everyone else when Martha Washington stormed in flanked by Eliza Schuler.

Alexander Hamilton do you want to tell me why you’re avoiding that sweet boy? She demanded.

Even Washington was somewhat cowering behind his desk, and he had every right to Martha Washington was a force to be reckoned with. Flour speckled brandishing a spatula in one hand with the other planted firmly on her hip, he had the sudden urge to get down on his knees and confess every bad thing he had ever done, and instead he stared at his desk.

“He’s being punished.” He said simply.

“Punished, echoed Eliza. Punished for what?”

He avoided eye contact and flushed down to the tips of his ears. He really didn’t want to tell them.

“Nothing, just some stuff.”

“That poor boy has been moping all day so you are going to tell me what happened and we are going to fix it.” Martha ordered she punctuated it by bringing the spatula down on his desk.

Well now he just felt guilty. He looked up at her from his lashes scarlet from the tip of his ears downward.

“Last night we were wrestling and things got a little heavy, just when I thought it was going somewhere he pulled away didn’t even talk about it just kind of went to bed I feel like he’s avoiding touching me.”

Eliza giggled and he threw a pen at her.

“Don’t make fun of me, he whined. My feelings are hurt.” GWash looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment.

“Alex honey did you ever thing John is scared to touch you, not that he doesn’t want to?” Martha sighed.

“Angelica basically said the same thing, she told me to talk to him.”

Eliza opened her mouth.

“I’m going to; I am...just not right now.” “My pride had been wounded.”

The two women rolled their eyes and shrugged as though to say what are you gonna do and sighed.

“Are you two at least coming to dinner?” Asked Eliza. Washington nodded and stood while Alex stayed seated.

“In a minute, I have some stuff to finish.”

      Alex sat in the office for another ten minute insuring that he'd be twenty minutes late to dinner considering it took at least another ten to get to the cafeteria. He stopped by his room to put his shit up walking into the pitch dark space. He flicked on the light tossing off his heavy hoodie as he was starting to get hot and threw his journal and pens onto the bed. He’d clean it later. He jumped and yelped a little when on turning to leave found the very man he'd been avoiding leaning nonchalantly against his only rout of escape.

“For Christ sake John, you gave me a heart attack.” He sighed. “Listen can we talk after dinner please, I’m starving.”

He went to push past the other and gasped when he was suddenly displaced and slammed against the door aggressively.

“John?”

The other leaned in licking hotly at the shell of his ear. “Is it food that really what you’re hungry for baby girl?”

Alex's mouth dried up and he whined high in his throat, not fucking way. Was this really happening? John’s pupils were dark and blown wide with lust. the taller smashed his mouth into Alex's in what could barely be called a kiss as it was more a meeting of teeth and tongue and a little too much saliva, hardly any lips involved.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the awkward porn

      Alex was avoiding him. At first he'd thought the man had just let him sleep because, but the evidence became apparent when he'd shown up at breakfast to no Alex instead he'd eaten with Phillip. It became further apparent when Alex hadn’t shown up twenty before lunch to harass John or even during the periodic breaks Washington gave him. He wrapped Maria's wrist and no Alex, treated burns on Hercules's hands and no Alex, and now Peggy was dragging him to lunch without Alex. He let himself be dragged to the caf where the usual crowd was waiting. Phillip and Georges sat a few tables away from them with Martha Jefferson and Theodosia Burr looking for the entire world unconcerned for his brother.

      “What’s wrong Mon ami?” He asked

Laf noting his despondent disposition. He let his head fall face down on the table ignoring the sandwich that was passed to him.

“Alex is avoiding me.” He whined.

Had he been looking at his friends he would have seen the face Laf and Angelica exchanged.

“Avoiding you, asked Angelica. What do you mean avoiding you?”

“John honestly felt like crying, how was Alex so good at guilting him?”

“He’s not talking to me and he's been avoiding me since last night.”

Herc shoved a bite of PB&J into his mouth. “What happened last night?”

“Yes John, teased Peggy. Do tell us what happened last night.”

The others leaned forward with interest. He picked on the bread of his own sandwich sadly. “Nothing we wrestled, I kissed him then we went t to bed.” This time he caught the look the other shared.

“What, what was that look?” “What did I do?”

“John, Burr sighed. Was kissing really all you did?”

“Yes all we did was kiss first on the lips then on the forehead, now someone tell me why my boyfriend is mad at me.” He whined nearly on the verge of yelling.

Laf sighed and hooked a long arm around him. “Mon ami, petit lion had breakfast with some of us this morning and he might have let it slip that last night’s kissing was a little more than that.”

“Oh, it's because I pushed him isn’t it?” “Damn it I knew I should have...”

“John, Peggy stopped him. I don’t think Alex is upset because you pushed I thing he’s upset that you didn’t push enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ham's upset because you won't touch him my man, his feeling are probably a little hurt because you pulled away.” Interjected Hercules through another bite of sandwich.

“Really?”

“Really.” Burr sighed. He spent the rest of lunch unusually quiet, he had planning to do. Planning that had to do with cornering Alex.

      After lunch he clocked out of the infirmary early, but not without making sure Peggy could handle it. He went back to his room, made the bed he'd neglected that morning, clean his and Alex's dirty clothes off the floor and painted. If he waited there long enough Alex would eventually have to show up. And sure enough at around dinner time he herd the telltale footfalls making way for their room. He stood and flicked off the lights hiding beside the door, which was the most obvious place and there for the least likely place Alex would look for him. Alex pushed the door open flicking on the lights whistling a little while he threw his shit onto the bed. Not that he probably noticed his own whistling. Alex could get caught up in his head like that. He watched as Alex pulled off his hoodie licking his lip at the expanse of skin that showed when the under shirt nearly came off with the sweater. Alex still hadn’t noticed him. He watched his lover turn to leave and nearly laughed the others little yelp. He was right the other hadn’t expected him to be there. He moved so he was completely blocking Alex's escape and smirked a little.

“For Christ sake John, you gave me a heart attack.” Alex whined. “Listen can we talk after dinner please, I’m starving.”

Normally he would have given in to Alex's please but he was a man on a mission, a mission that would hopefully involve more moans and cries than actual words. Alex went to push past him only for John to whirl the other around and slam him against the door hard.

“John?”

Alex was confused and probably a little frightened. Good, he leaned in and licked a hot line along the shell of the others ear. “Is it food that really what you’re hungry for baby girl?”

He could physically feel Alex's disbelief and arousal mainly because the latter was pressed against him. He mashed his mouth against Alex's in a kiss that was more tongues and teeth than anything else reveling in the quiet moans between them.

      Alex pulled away first red faced and huffing. He looked so beautifully debauched with his lips bitten red and swollen. God John wanted him. He leaned in and began biting at the other neck hardly listening to the words coming out of the others mouth.

“Is this really happening? Alex's asked.”

Moaning as John clamped down on a particularly sensitive place. Good that’s what John wanted. He threw Alex's leg over his hip pinning him to the door and grinding into him. He himself moaned a little at the friction against his clothed cock.

“I don't know baby girl, he asked dose this feel like a dream?”

Alex whined and threw his head back against the door, John wasn’t sure but he thought he might have been praying. He encouraged Alex to hook his other leg around his waist supporting the other long enough to make the handful of steps to the bed and depositing him. From there it became a race of who could get their clothes off first. Alex already hoodie-less and wearing loose pants won. Which meant he got a reward. John abandoned his own pants in favor of singing to his knees in front of the bed pulling his lover so that his knees were hooked over johns shoulders. Alex quite honestly looked like he might pass out. He licked at Alex’s inner thigh shuddering at the little cries and moans he was getting for his efforts. Alex's thighs were very sensitive and he was taking full advantage. Biting and sucking on them petting his nude lovers flexing abdominals.

“John please.” He whined fully relined on the bed, he was doing his best to stay still. John liked to tease and would often stop touching Alex completely if he moved too much.

He hummed sucking Hickes up Alex's thigh and ending at his pelvis pressing warm hot kisses everywhere except where Alex wanted his mouth. His lover was so beautifully impatient. He pressed one last lingering kiss to Alex's stomach then swallowed down his lovers beautiful cock.

      Something he loved about Alex was how quiet he got during sex, like the stimulation was too much. He would go from being vocal and loud to blissfully quiet as though his mind couldn’t comprehend what he was feeling. John smiled watching the way his lover arched his mouth wide open in a silent cry. God was he beautiful, his tanned naked body spread out on the almost too small bed contorted in ecstasy. He could do this all day. Just sit there and suck Alex's cock, he wouldn’t get any complaints from the man above him but he wouldn’t. He had plans. He pulled off Alex's dick getting a soft cry of protest licking up the others thin belly and chest into his still slightly agape mouth. Really he should have known Alex would be upset at his lack of attention he was like a pet in that way always wanting. The two made out heavily for w while Alex grinding his hard dick into Johns clothed thigh whimpering into his mouth. He was tempted to let the other finish that way grinding desperately against his leg begging for John's fat cock to fill him up while John whispered filthy things in his ear. But he pulled back practically ripping his pants away. God he needed. He wished he could just burry himself in Alex's tight heat, but too many weeks alone would make that impossible so he crossed the room pulling the lube out of the front pocket of his turtle backpack. He wondered if water based lubricants could go bad checking for an expiration date. Yes water based lube could but thankfully the one in his hand was not, it had a few months still. He made a mental note to ask Angelica if they had coconut oil for future reference. He could have come just from the sight of Alex all spread out on the bed flush, his spit slick dick bending up toward his naval. Fuck! Condoms, neither of them had STD but safe sex was great sex had been on a poster on their wall for years.

“Hey Alex?”

“Yeah?” The other whined.

And if that didn’t do things to John. “We don't have condoms.” He winced; he should have grabbed some from the infirmary. Fuck.

“Then what are those?” Alex pointed to the far corner opposite him and sure enough a small box of condoms had been put in the corner with a small bow on it. He grabbed it and red the card flushing. Note to self-thank the Washington’s.

      “If you don’t do something soon my dear Laurens I might have to take matters into my own hands.”

He scoffed approaching his cheeky lover taping him on the flank to get him to roll over to his stomach. God how John wanted to roll him over and lick him open till he screamed, but no this wasn’t the time for that his own cock protesting at anything other than being buried in Alex’s sinful heat. He made the other keen sucking hot hickeys to the back of his sensitive neck. He put the condom aside and uncapped the lube poring a generous amount onto his hands and the crack of Alex’s ass making the other shiver delightfully. He ran his fingers along the seam of alexander’s crack pressing past his cheeks and circling his hole with a slicked finger pushing past to the second knuckled, then to the third. Alex was wonderfully lax though still tight around just John’s first finger. He continued to press kisses along the vast expanse of his lovers’ neck and shoulder pumping the first finger in and out, Alexander occasionally sighing and shifting. If he did this long enough Alex would beg. The second finger pushed in beside the other moving along with it and stretching the tight channel. He reveled in the hitched little gasps and aborted jerks of tan unmarred hips.

“That’s it baby girl. Opening up so good for me, your doing so well.” Alex whined high in his throat pressing back against his hand.

“You want more? You want me to fuck you open with something else?” He pressed hard on Alex’s prostate making the other wail bucking back against him as he pushed a third finger in. god if he had the patience for it right now he’d make Alexander squeal. For now he was content with fucking his fingers against his fiancée’s sensitive insides watching the other fuck back against his hand. His cock twitched at the thought of letting Alex finish like this, of leaving himself unsatisfied. Fuck, he pulled his fingers out wiping them on the sheets and ripping open the condom rolling it on his painfully har prick. Alex writhed against the sheets rolling his hips into the bed seeking friction.

“Calm down baby.” He soothed rubbing his dick against the crack of alexander’s ass pushing in gently as possible. He gasped Alex was always so tight and warm; he hoped it would never change. That his cock would always be welcomed like a hot tight hug.

“Fuck baby girl.” His face dropped to the plane between Alex’s shoulder blades half sobbing. He thrust the rest of the way in, rolling his hips against the fleshy globes of the others ass pressing hot against Alex’s prostate at each pass. He wanted to make the other scream for him; he pulled back until the tip was all that was left and rammed home. Too much, it was too much. He wrapped his hand around Alex’s leaking cock pumping to the rhythm of his own jerking hips. Fuck he was gonna come. Alex wound impossibly tight around him tensing hard and coming hot and sticky against johns hand and the blanket sending john over the edge after him.      

      They laid like that for a while john only rolling off of Alex when the condom became uncomfortable. He leaned over his satiated lover tossing the condom at the trash near the door and to Alexander's amusement cheering when it went in.

“You nerd.” He huffed scooting over so his face was pressed down into johns’ chest. He yawned and whined when john stood up pulling the sheet from under him and tossing it to the floor. He was cold now. John quick ran to the bathroom wetting some toilet paper and wiping Alex’s front. The younger flinched at the cold against his warm chest.

“Hold still you baby, I’m not sleeping in a bed covered in come.”

He slid back into bed grabbing the blanket from when it had bunched up and ended at the end of the bed pulling over the two of them and dragging Alex close. The smaller burrowed into him yawning.

“Tired baby girl?” Alex nodded practically purring and nuzzling his face into Johns neck, content for now. He rested his head atop Alex’s closing his eyes.

“Fuck to lights!” He hissed squirming only to have Alex half throw himself over his chest.

“Leave them, he whined.” We’ll get them later.

John yawned hugely and nodded. “Ok.” Together the two of them drifted off warm and happy and for once safe.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be a little long chapter 18 however is gonna be hella short with only two paragraphs in Charles lee's pov and it mainly foreshadowing for chapter 19 20 or 21 idk yet

      Phillip groaned face planting into the breakfast table. For fuck sake! He whined. Could they be any less subtle? His brother and job were curled up together on the other side of the room. Alex was sitting in johns lap with his head tucked under johns head while john fed him toast. It was painfully obvious that they'd had sex they got way too cuddly after a good romp.

“What's wrong with you?” Asked Theodosia sitting down next to him followed first by Martha and then by Georges.

“Them, he nodded at the cozy couple. They're what's wrong.”

“John and Alex?” Asked Martha.

“No your dad and his sticky macaroni, yes John and Alex.”

“Relax Mon ami, it is romantic.” And to Martha he said. “Your dad’s macaroni is horrible.”

“Less so when you know what I know.” He groaned.

“And what is it you know?” Demanded Theodosia.

“They only act that cutsie, he batted his eye lashes. When they've had sex.”

Theo's face twisted up. “Gross.”

“Indeed.”

      “Alright my tiny jelly bags enough about Phillips brother and his paramour, Georges cheered. We have to plan for our first full day away from learning in ages.”

“Dude I think you meant jelly beans.” Phillip.

“Oh, oui. Yes jelly beans.”

“That's an image, like little plastic pillows filled with jelly so you don't have to carry a whole jar.” Giggled Martha.

“MJ sweetie, sighed Theodosia. That already exists.”

Phillip reached across to ruffle the girls’ hair.

“As I was saying, what do "my tiny jelly beans" want to do today?”

“We could go out to the parking lot and fuck with the fast pitch machine.” Phillip said spooning bland oatmeal into his mouth.

“Sure, why not.” Sighed Theodosia pouring restaurant jelly into her bowl.

Phillip opened his mouth to ask her for one when a commotion across the room caught his and everyone else's attention. John stood with Charles Lee pressed against the table, Alex had been displaced to Lafayette's lap. He watched John with wide eyes.

“Say it again Lee, he roared. I fucking dare you.”

Lee's jaw was swollen from where john had slammed his fist into it and John looked completely ready to do it again, but Burr held him back. Lee took this as a challenge.

“You faggots should keep your private lives private, no need to expose civilized people to your life style. Why Washington lets your kind...”

John shook loose of burr and slammed his fist into Lee's mouth with a jarring crack. Theodosia I was cowering in her seat. Lee clearly hadn't learned his lesson from the first two punishing blows as he just kept flapping his lips.

“Washington should not be left to his own devices, with people as indecisive as him in charge this place goes from crisis to crisis. The best thing he could do for this compound is...”

John threw lee to the ground straddling his waist. John however was not able to throw a single blow because Washington the materialized and grabbed his elbow.

“Laurens, Lee follow me, you too Hamilton.” He boomed and like scolded dogs the three followed. Washington paused at the entrance.

“Burr!” The last man scrambled after them.

      “Well fuck, Martha breathed. Lee's gonna get it.”

“Yeah so is John.” Georges sighed.

“Well at least my brother and Theo's dad will be fine, they didn't even do anything.”

The caf had gone spectacularly silent with shock of the morning spectacle. Everyone else returned to their breakfast silently. It was awkward. So very awkward. After breakfast found him and Georges back in their room changing into loose and comfortable clothes. Hercules promised to have the fast pitch machine set up in the center of the parking lot. MJ had to get her dad's permission but promised to meet them outside. Honestly she was more likely to get permission from Madison than Jefferson but this morning drama had put him in an amicable mood. He tried to not watch Georges change, watching everywhere but at the other. He'd been having that problem more and more lately, he found himself the opposite direction of his roommate. He jumped when Georges hand fell upon his shoulder.

“Ready to go?”

He flushed and nodded. Why was every one so attractive?

      Sure enough as they converged on the parking lot Hercules was waiting for them with the fast machine set up and Theo sitting at his feet. They whooped and hollered happy to have a day off form learning, not far behind them was MJ.

“Alright boys and girls I’m gonna leave you to your own devices, but first some rules.”

They collectively groaned to the never ending amusement of Hercules. “Come on now, it’s not many rules...well really it just one.” “If a ball goes over the gate I don't want you climbing it to get the ball back, even if it seems safe.” “If I see any of you climbing that gate this, he pointed at the fast pitch thing. Is going over the roof.”

“Capisce?”

“Capisce.” They echoed they watched as he walked back up to the horizon disappearing over the hill and into the hospital. Why is this parking lot so big? Theodosia sighed.

     They played taking turns dropping the ball on the spinning wheels and watching the ball sail across the parking lot. They took turns sprinting after it and trying to catch it. Theodosia was the smallest and the fastest. Her wild dark curls flying behind her elegantly as she leapt through the air catching to ball in her ungloved hand. He swooned a bit then berated himself.

“For fuck sake man pick one.” He hissed to himself.

“Phillip, the tennis ball bounced off his forehead. It’s your turn.”

He tossed the ball back at MJ watching as she dropped it onto the turning wheels and like lightning he was off, he flew after it chasing it down the parking lot wondering if it would ever make a landing or lose momentum. It didn’t, at least not until it flew over the gate and disappeared. He was going too fast to stop and slammed shoulder first into the heavy metal rebounding himself to the ground. He froze, on the other side of the gate were fifteen or twenty dirty survivor holding various weapons. One was messing with the security panel. The whole face of it had been ripped away.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” He shouted.

     “Phillip, he was joined by a huffing Georges, and Theo and MJ who were hardly out of breath. What’s going on?”

They looked just as upset as he felt.

“I told you I heard people.” One of the people hissed.

“These aren’t people their kids.” Hissed another one.

“What do you think kids are?” Hissed a third.

This went on till the whole crown was yelling at each other. If they weren’t careful they were gonna call the dead. Phillip was pulled a few feet away from the gate by Georges’ strong arm. A petit woman with thick dark blonde hair elbowed her way to the front.

“All of you shut up!” She screamed.

The crown, frightened and shivering quieted. She flashed him what he was sure she though was a comforting smile. “Hey kids, do you think…”

“No, Georges cut her off coldly. We can’t.”

Stunned to silence than outrage. One man with perfectly done black hair rose a gun through the bars.

“Listen here you little shit, the way I see it we’re the ones with weapons so you…”

The blonde cut him off.

“Henry please.” She pushed his gun down. “We aren’t going to hurt you, ok.” “We just need some help we have sick and injured.”

It was Theo who spoke this time. “We can’t let you in without our leaders’ permission, and do you think we don’t have weapons?”

The dark haired man spoke again. “What is it lord of the flies up in there; come on Clara we can take these kids.”

“Yeah well you can’t take forty or so well armed adults especially when you’ve threatened their children, Hissed MJ. I promise you they won’t be happy.”

He looked at their gaunt and starving faces and felt pity. No one had it easy these days, they were just lucky.

“Theo you’re the fastest, run and get GWash.” He turned to the one called Clara. “If you aren’t a threat he’ll let you in, and if you are…well.” “You’ll see.”

      He, Georges, and MJ sat regarding the group. They were worse off than he’d originally thought. A majority of them were bandaged and bleeding, one kid was laid out on a makeshift stretcher, and Clara had thick blood streaking her long blonde hair. The one called henry was pacing like a caged bear; occasionally he’d go over to the boy on the stretcher and pet his hair. When he’d caught Phillip watching he’d bared his teeth in a snarl. He was the most dangerous. Georges kept a tight arm around him so he couldn’t engage the man. Soon the herd the telltale foot falls of their own people joining the fray. GWash armed to the teeth and flanked by Hercules, Angelica, Jefferson and Lafayette came into view. His own guardians and Aaron Burr were noticeably absent. They made an extremely imposing figure, with their military grade weapon and dangerous aura. George was dressed in the bottom half of his old military fatigues and a black tank top showing off arms as thick a tree trunks. The new people backed up a step. Good.

     Clara made to meet them. “I take it you’re the leader these kids were talking about.”

She stuck her hand through the fence for a shake.

“I am.” He disregarded her out stretched hand instead focusing on them. “Georges, MJ, Phillip I want the three of you back inside…Now.” “Let us deal with our new friends.”

He was reluctant but let the other two lead him back inside. His last glimpse of the group was rushed but he caught Clara’s eye and tried to smile.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE LIVES!!!!!!!!

      Getting away with temporary reprieve from their duties was a good deal. Better Lee got the shaft, he was on technical quarantine. Completely grounded for his conduct.

“Daddy issues much Alex, John sighed. I can’t believe you blew up at GWash like that.”

“Rude, Alex yelled shoving at his lover. And I’m not the one who punched Charles Lee.” “Though I wish I was.”

These were the moment he loved John most. When there was a fire in the man belly and a twinkle in his eye. John had a temper that could both match and at times surpass his own, though it was more explosive and fiery then cold and slow to kindle. He was more likely to react with his fist first, Alex was more likely to try to hurt with words before throwing punches. Watching John angry was like watching the sun god Apollo pulls his chariot across the sky. He rolled over onto his lover straddling him; a few days alone with him wouldn’t be so bad. He kissed at the others jaws and cheeks mapping out freckles with rough chapped lips. He flopped down completely relaxing into his boy's firm embrace, uninterrupted nap time wouldn’t be so bad either.

      He was woken by obnoxiously loud knocking, and checking the clock only pissed him off. He gotten all of about thirty minutes of sleep, John was still dead to the world. The man could sleep through an avalanche. He wrenched the door open to see Aaron Burr of all fucking people looking for the entire world unconcerned with Alex's wrath.

“Mr. Burr, sir.” He growled. Burr slow blinked at him like he was an idiot. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Washington seeks your counsel Alexander, up and at ‘em.”

“What, but he just released me from my position for the week?”

“Your still on technical leave Alexander, he only wants your opinion.” “Though he may come looking for your Laurens later.”

“Why?”

“This afternoon, soon after you, Lee, and Laurens were released from his office, the children had a run in with a large group of injured.” “Apparently they were trying to get in by defacing the control panel.”

“What was Phillip out there?” “Are they hurt?”

“No they aren't, we wanted to inform you but Eliza threatened us with bodily harm should we wake before you slept at least a little.”

“Best of women.” He side sliding his feet into his shoes. “What about this group?”

“Nothing much there’s about fifteen or twenty with five or six injured, we had to confiscate their weapons.”

“George took their weapons?”

“Yes one well together looking gentleman had an itchy trigger finger and a nasty temper.”

He followed Burr down hallway after hallway, the familiar path leading to the infirmary. “Why the infirmary?”

“ Like I said quite a few injured, those who weren’t taken to get food and set up camp.” “No one really trusts them yet.” “The rest of the journey was silent.”

      There were four or five people lining the wall with various levels of injuries, they eyed Burr and himself distrustfully. He could here someone crying out from inside, and hoped Peggy would be able to deal. The person was young, fever and clearly delirious.

“ Where’s Jack, is he coming home from school today?”

His heart gave a little pang the person sounded like they couldn’t have been any older than his brother. He stepped inside. A woman with cascading dark hair knelt at his side.

“No sweetheart, Jack isn’t here remember?” She sounded on the verge of tears.

She caressed his face reassuring him and reminding him that whoever Jack is was not there. Peggy approached and pressed a cool rage into his forehead then gently forced a sedative down the boys’ throat. The poor kid looked rough.

“Is he gonna be ok?” The girl asked sniffling.

“He should be, Peggy soothed. He’s got a pretty high fever but nothing I can’t handle.” The girl nodded her face regaining some of its color in relief.

“Alex, you’re not supposed to be working, she yelped. Did Washington call you?”

“He did, and I’m not.” “He wants my opinion on these people I suppose.”

      He was shoved past roughly by a man with neat dark hair, dressed way too nice for the apocalypse.

“Where is my son?” He thundered.

“He’s here father, he’s fine.” The girl was being anything but friendly with the man half snarling at him.

“Where were you?” She demanded half gnashing her teeth.

“That man wanted to speak with Clara and the rest who weren’t injured, something about rules. Why does my son look dead?” He whirled on Peggy and Alex.

“He was delirious with fever we had to sedate him, Peggy answered evenly. He probably has a viral infection or...”

The man cut her off coldly. “My son is not infected.”

“Listen guy, he hissed. She said he might have a viral infection not that he was infected.” His own hand itched at the memory of being sick himself when he arrived. It was still wrapped. The kid however didn’t seem to have any exterior injuries.

“He’s delirious dad, he was asking for Jack.”

“I though I told you not to bring him up Martha.” There was a definite tension there, the two looked like they were seconds to a fight. Something about these people was striking a cord with him, they were terribly familiar.

“Who daddy, Jack?” “Why can’t we say his name huh?” “So you can keep pretending you didn’t drive away your son?” “So we can keep pretending it wasn’t your bigotry that killed your son?” “So we can keep pretending that there was no Jack?!” She was screaming now half hysterical with tears streaming down her drawn pale face. “Is this how you want it to be, us pretending people you got killed didn’t exist?” “Mom, Mary, whose next daddy?” The man was getting increasingly agitated. Answer me daddy! Who’s next?"

      The argument was reaching it fever pitch. In slow motion he watched the man raise his hand. There was something so familiar about them, he'd seen the man before. In a picture or something...was he famous? The fighting stopped abruptly.

“Dad?”

Fuck that's where he knew the man's face. He was John's dad...fuck. Standing in the doorway his hair tangled, and clothing sleep rumpled was John.

“John, he gasped. You’re not supposed to be here.”

“I was looking for you Eliza said you'd be here.”

The man and girl...Martha and Henry Laurens, turned to stare at them as though seeing a ghost. And of course that's what they'd see...a ghost. John Laurens died the day he walked out the door with nothing but a backpack and his hoodie. He remembered John crying on his lap, the pristine picture of Henry Laurens clutched in his grip, John hating himself over this man. Fuck. His face wasn't as hard as it had been in that picture oddly enough, Alex still wanted to bash it in with a rusty metal pipe. He moved to shield his lover. The Laurens family had no right to look at John. Ever.

      “Jack.” The girl breathed shuffling forward.

John stepped back, his face stony and straight. “My name is John, he bit glaring coldly. I’m not a member of the Laurens family now am I?”

The girls face crumpled, he shouldn’t have found himself feeling as bad as he did. He should have been applauding his lover and laughing in the face of these people. These people who'd hurt his boyfriend as bad as they did...and yet.

“Don’t you talk to your sister that way boy.” Laurens Sr. snarled.

“Oh I’m sorry is she my sister?” Peggy looked as uncomfortable as he felt. “I was under the impression that I was your faggot nobody son.” “My mistake…where’s mom?”

John’s mother from what he understood had been a freighted waif of a thing. She’d been the type to let her husband push her around and kick around their children. He wanted Henry Laurens and the rest of their clan out of his home, except for maybe the sibling. They could still be saved.

“She’s dead Ja-, John she turned with the horde, her and Mary both.”

Now John's face crumpled. He’d always spoken fondly of Mary, who was his youngest and sweetest sister. He’d ironically come out the girl before doing so with his father, she from what he understood was compassionate and very understanding for her age. Of course John would be hurt by her death.

“What happened?” He demanded.

She got sick, her and your mother both. “I put them down myself.”

John’s hands clenched in his rumpled t-shirt and he sobbed brokenly fleeing from the room. John! He yelled. He wanted desperately to go after him and yet he couldn’t leave without Washington’s permission. He was already in enough trouble as it was. He glared at Henry Laurens Sr.

“You’re a fucking cunt senator Laurens.” He turned to Peggy, “I’m going to wait for GWash outside if that’s ok.”

      He retreated back outside where the other two Schuyler sisters were taking care of the other sick and injured. Eliza flashed him a concerned look, she must have seen John come by. He flashed her a weak smile and nodded at the closed door shaking his head sadly and glaring. She would get the picture eventually. And John? John would hide until he was sure his "family" was no longer in his territory, he'd probably request to be station elsewhere in a few days’ time when they were allowed to return to work officially. As long as Henry Laurens Jr. was in his place he wouldn’t want to be there. He wanted to find his lover and kiss his anger and sadness away. How dare those people show up and ruin their tentative happiness. He wished Henry had been the one to die not John’s mother and sister. He slammed his head into the wall behind him.

“Mr. Hamilton?” Martha Laurens was peeking out of the door her face pallid her full bottom lip quivering, she looked almost nothing like her brother.

“Yes?”

“Can I talk to you?”

He sighed he really wasn’t eager to talk to any of John's family, but as it stood the oldest Laurens girl hadn’t given him any real reason to hate her. Yet. “I suppose.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” At his questioning gaze she gave him a weak little smile. “My brother should have really made his Facebook private, I’ve pretty much been stalking him since I learned the real reason he disappeared that day.”

His eyebrows shot up. She really cared for John? His impression of the girl from the pictures and from John's stories had always been of someone who blindly followed her father’s commands. Apparently not. The girl laughed gently.

“I’m sure Johns told you all sorts of things about his little tattle tale sister and her big mouth and parental idolization, hm?” He nodded. “After Ja- John left I stopped believing rainbows shined out of my dad’s ass.” “I always kind of knew he was the one to drive my big brother away, I just didn’t want to believe it.” “I’ve been keeping track of him though Facebook and twitter, nice by the way.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

Her smile became less shy and brighter, “I’m glad my brother met you Mr. Hamilton your good for each other.” “I’ve got to get back to Jr. but it was nice talking to you.”

“Just Alex is fine by the way.” He called after her.

She smile and nodded. Just Alex then. He watched her disappear into the little room.

      Henry Laurens Sr. stormed by him not even a minute later. It seemed that father and daughter were still fighting. Washing showed up though casting a grim look on the sick and injured before motioning Alex to follow him. They wound up on the roof of the building.

“I know that essentially you are grounded Alexander, however you seem to be a good judge of character and I want your opinion.”

“I was told as much.” He said dryly.

“Don’t start with me Alex.”

“I’m not starting with you sir.”

Washington’s shoulders sagged then. His whole body seemed to sag; he had far too much responsibility. “Do you think that it was wise of me to let these people…these strangers into my home, into the place where my family is?”

“John and I were strangers no more than a week ago sir. You let us in…you let us become part of this family.”

“John Laurens proved himself to my people, he smiled a bit. And you Alexander…well john sang so much praise about you it was impossible to not love you already.” “Kind of like a dog.”

“Rude.” He squawked.

“I don’t know the first thing about these people.”

He sat motioning for Washington to do the same. “Sir if I may, I think showing these…strangers kindness might be the right way to go.” “If anything it would boost our own morale to see the general trusting others so freely.” “However if you want to kick out Henry Laurens…well.”

“Laurens, isn’t that?”

“John’s last name?” “Yep Henry’s his dad and he comes carting two of John’s kid siblings as well.”

“Well fuck.” Breathed Washington.

“Sir, he yelped mockingly scandalized. Was that a swear work out of the mouth of our fearless leader?” “There are children present.”

“The level of disrespect on this roof.” “I swear to god…”

“Taking the lord name in vain is a sin.”

“Leave.”

“Yeah…”

“And remember that I don’t want to see you and Laurens working this week.”

“Yes sir.” He saluted leaving the other watching the sun perched high in the sky.

      He found his despondent lover in one of the more empty storage room playing a game of one man catch. It was a 90’s movie cliché if he’d ever seen one.

“What’s wrong Patrick Verona, Having trouble with your Cat Stratford?”

“I’m more into the Cameron James type, he huffed. Levitt is way hotter than Julia Stiles in my opinion.”

He laughed sliding down the wall next to the other. “Yeah but I think I resemble Stiles more than Levitt.” “I think I might need a haircut, what do you think Johnny boy?”

“Maybe a trim…but you cut your hair and I’m leaving you.” John pulled him close burying his face in the long locks. “It is literally the end of the world and I still can’t get away from him, he groaned. How bad do you think I fucked up in a past life to deserve this?”

“Normally I’d say you don’t deserve this but your dad is too big a dick so maybe Othello bad maybe Macbeth level bad.”

“Bite your tongue.” John gasped.

“Oh I’m sorry should I leave the room, spin around three times, and beg forgiveness.” He mocked.

“Yes.”

“You’re serious.”

“Yes, he sighed. The Scottish play is serious business Alexander; it’s not child’s play.”

“Fine, he groaned standing up and doing just as he was told. Happy?”

“That wasn’t a very sincere apology Alex.”

“That’s because I wasn’t being sincere John.” He mocked.

John gasped scandalized. “How dare you upset the balance of this empty hospital room. You may as well have…have. John doubled over clutching his chest and collapsing. He gasped and sized hard. Alex panicked.

“John, he whimpered. John!” He shook the other man terrified only to be flipped over and pinned down beneath the other.

“You ass!” He shrieked struggling to get loose.

“I really got you going didn’t I. John Cackled. He mined Alex’s stricken expression and breathless terrified face. ‘John…John! ‘He whimpered teasingly.

Alex flipped their positions tickling the other relentlessly. “Payback bitch.” He yelled. They were going to be fine…John would be fine.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First this chapter is in Charles Lee’s P.O.V, it is purposely as short as it is so that in provides only vague insight into what’s gonna go down. Yes Lee and Reynolds are working together however Reynolds is the mastermind. Most people kind of portray him as brutish and I myself have done that but abusive people have a tendency to also be scary smart. Way smarter than they seen so I decided to make him supervillain like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles Lee is a dick

      To say Charles Lee was foaming at the mouth was vast understatement. He saw red, spots of angry white danced in his vision. Grounded like an insolent child. He stormed down the pristine halls. How dare that incompetent ruinous pig treat him that way? How dare he take the word of two new comers over someone who been part of the group from the beginning. Dangerously incompetent. He’d show them dangerously incompetent. He threw his hat to the ground stomping on it and screaming like a mad man.

“Please Lee, be louder.” Scoffed James Reynolds leaning against the wall calm as you please. He scowled at Reynolds.

      “Shut your mouth Reynolds, this is your fault, next time you want to instigate a confrontation do it yourself.” “God knows Hamilton is just looking for a reason to fight you.” He hissed. “Why was me fighting Laurens even part of your stupid Plan. There was no reason for a distraction.”

“To keep fingers from pointing Lee, you starting a fight drew attention away from my dear wife’s drama allowing me to sneak away, and because you were seen at the fight and in Washington’s office no one is going to suspect you never mind your dangerous incompetence.”

“Feigned incompetence!”

“Feigned incompetence.” Reynolds sighed.

He was treating Lee like he was truly an idiot. “I still saw it was unnecessary from me to start something with Washington’s new pet, they wouldn’t have suspected me anyway…not with those new ones around.”

“Yes I suppose that was a spot of good luck, however we can’t always count on luck now can we Lee.”

“We should have waited.”

“No this needed to happen tonight, we can’t have someone like Washington holding power in our little living space.” “The man allows adulterous relations between other men wives and whorish doctors, and the unnecessary death and murder of some of our finest.”

“Fine, Lee spat. It happens tonight.”

“We’ll be running this place in no time, Washington and anyone who stands with him will pay.” Snarled Reynolds.


	19. Chapter 19

      To welcome their guest Angelica suggested that they have a party, even hooking them up with an old battery powered toolbox and some collage mix CDs. Much to the horror of the youth who didn't understand anything that wasn't an iPod or MP3 player. The Laurens family was much to his own relief notably absent, save for John. Martha and Henry were spending the night in the locked up infirmary with Jr. The other injured hadn't been that bad off and joined them in the caf for a light hearted night. The leader Clara was not joining in on the dancing like them but was having just as much fun watching Angelica Schulyer Church and Mr. John church dance to Fergie's clumsy. It was pretty great to watch Angelica mime tripping and falling against her husband forcing him to hold her up. He and John had decided to sit this one out.

      Correction, they had been sitting this one out 98 degrees true to your heart started playing. Phillip thought it'd be a great idea to ask John to reenact his proposal to Alex for everyone else. So now he was sitting in a chair red face while a smug Eliza restarted the God forsaken song. John bobbed and bounced alone with the beat sliding to his knees in front of Alex at the first "true to your heart." He was understandably horrified watching his dork of a fiancée.

"I hate you." He whispered as he was pulled to his feet and forced to dance to the terribly upbeat song. "You’re a monster." He hisses among cooing and wolf whistles.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Theodosia Burr doubled over using her mother and father as a crutch. John looked happier than he had all day. John would be out good and proper tonight with the way he was exerting himself.

"I hate you. He mouthed at his joyfully giggling little brother.

The little shit was saying along with the song with Georges in a mocking slow dance.

      GWash and wife moistened eyes slow dancing to the book of love, and Madison and TJeff surprised them with a performance of anything you can do I can do better. The teens closed out their own night with Apple bottom jeans. Georges and Phillip were good at impromptu dance routines, but he never wanted to see or think of his little brother twerking ever again. The adult ushered them off to bed and the booze were broken out while they all circled up.

"Time for truth or dare bitches." Yelled Angelica.

"Aren't we a little old for truth or dare?" Squeaked Burr.

Theodosia giggled. "What's the matter baby, afraid you’re gonna have to streak again?

Burr gaped at her in open mouth shock. We promised to never speak of it. He shrieked. There was uproarious giggling from the gathered crowd much to the man's mortification.

      “Alright everyone are we playing truth or dare or not?” It took GWash to corral them into some semblance of order. “Who wants to go first?”

Several hands shot up at once some people rocking like unruly kindergarteners. "Eenie meenie miney Eliza." He said.

“Alexander, truth or dare?”

“Dare. He said confidently.” What did he have to fear from sweet Eliza Schuyler?

“I dare you to give Jefferson a lap dance.”

Apparently all lot...He had a lot to fear from Eliza. The woman wasn't even drunk yet. Her mirth and his own horrified screeching caused their little group to absolutely roar with laughter.

"Liza no!" Angelica yelled doubled over snorting she was laughing so hard.

Johns own whispered "Liza no." Was a lot less audible.

"Pass Hamilton." Hissed Jefferson.

“If you do, said Herc. You have to drink off brand Jack till Eliza tells you to stop.”

"Fuck, he hissed. Off brand Jack my one weakness.”

Cue all around giggling. John was digging his nails into his palms hard while Madison gave Eliza the world's dirtiest look.

      "You best buckle the fuck up Jefferson because AHam don't fuck around."

He planted himself firmly in the others lap. John went stone faced, the Schuyler sisters were leaning on each other, Theo had her face buried in Aaron's chest half crying, Thomas himself was red face in mortification, and the newbies looked horribly confused. Fuck were they in for it. Apple bottom jeans started playing again and he visibly cringed. God did he hate that song. He started gyrating lifting himself so there was no actual crotch to crotch contact. He ground (technically) and gyrated (technically) and swung his hips till the song ended leaving him and Jefferson beyond embarrassed. He plopped down next to John. Never let it be said his lover wasn't a jealous and possessive fucker, he grabbed Alex by the scruff of his neck and pushed him into a forceful and heated kiss. He cleared his throat huffing in embarrassment and arousal.

"Burr, he gasped. Truth or dare."

The other man looked at him, then at Eliza, then and Jefferson, and finally at his wife. "Dare." Alex coughed, he had been hoping the other would say truth honestly but dare would do.

“Sit in GWash's lap the rest of the game.”

He and their fearless leader traded glances grimacing while Burr pulled himself to his feet. The fucker was actually doing it.

      Round and round they went steadily getting drunker and drunker and more embarrassed the longer they went. Eliza was forced to say the dirtiest thing she'd ever done, Laf had to strip and play the rest of the game in boxer...The guy looked fucking Photo shopped, Herc had to tell Lafayette the sappiest thing he'd ever thought about his husband, John's embarrassment became his own when he was dared to show the group the quickest way to get him moaning (hair pulling). They did this until even GWash couldn't stand up without falling down, not that he could anyway with Burr I'm his lap. Martha dared Clara to put her leg behind her head, Clara dared a man named peter to smell some hairy dudes foot, and so on until GWash declared bed understanding up and dumping Aaron to the ground. He herself near sprawled back to the floor. Martha, less drunk than her husband steadied him. How he and John even made it back to their room he would never know.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

      The adults were hung over. Almost every single one of them looked like they'd survived all nine circles of hell. Alex was draped over a near comatose John, George Washington was trying to eat oatmeal face down on the table, and Aaron Burr had his shirt buttoned wrong.

"How much of the emergency alcohol do you think they blasted through?"

"All of it if my parents state of undress is anything to go by." Whispered MJ. And sure enough Thomas Jefferson was wearing nothing but boxers staring into the distance while a half dressed James Madison Fed toast to his husband’s cheek.

He snorted picking up his dishes and running straight into a woman he didn't recognize getting hot instant coffee straight down his chest. It didn't burn...at first, the pain hit a second later. He yelped and tried to peal his shirt off. Several adults jumped up with good intentions and rushed over. His brother tripped over his lovers’ foot and Peggy who was the least hung over Schuyler stepped over him.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck." he hissed watching his chest turn a livid pink.

"That looks like it hurts like fuck." Mj winced. He bit back the urge to snap at her of course it hurt. What the fuck? 

     Peggy who it turned out wasn't hung over in the least having an extremely high alcohol tolerance, led him to the infirmary. He winced and poked at the angry burn it hurt way worse than it looked. There were three new comers already in there. Henry the angry trigger happy member of Clara's group, a pretty dark haired twenty something, and a young guy around his own age propped up of three or four pillows regarding them blurrily. It was the kid from the stretcher now looking much better save for being flush from fever and hacking from sick. The man Henry barred his teeth at Peggy near growling. "Where have you been, we've been sitting here for hours waiting for your lazy ass-."

“Listen my dude there are only two of us and A) one is on probation and B) apparently hates your guts." Peggy bit.

She sat him down in a rolling chair walking over to the other boy.

"Hi honey, do you know where you are?"

The boy nodded blinking rapidly. "Yeah." The boys’ voice was no more a croak.

"Your name?" "Henry Laurens Jr."

Phillip froze. Oh no John's family was here? In their little safe haven? Poor John.

"Alright kiddo one more, name your family members."

"Henry Laurens Sr., Eleanor Laurens, John Laurens, Martha Laurens, and Mary."

Did these people even know that John was here? That their son and brother was alive?

"Where is John if I may ask?" The girl stuttered.

Henry Sr looked thunderous at the question. Phillip answered before Peggy could.

"John and my brother are on disciplinary probation for fighting.

“You're Alex's brother?" There was a small smile on the girls face while Henry Laurens looked sicken by the mention.

      Henry Laurens Sr. Did not like him. He glared at him while Peggy finished checking over his son. He growled while Peggy rubbed burn cream on his chest and wrapped him up for making faces at Martha. The man was going to be a major problem later on, like a Reynolds sized problem.

"Thanks peg you’re a prince among men." He sang slinging out of the chair, grabbing a spare shirt out of one of the drawers; he spent a fuck tone of time in the infirmary and had spare clothing in there for it.

"Yeah, yeah go to class you little asshole." Peggy grumbled.

"I'm not sure there's going to be much class your sister tripped over my brother, and Madison was wearing his pants backwards this morning."

"Excuse me, interrupted Martha. Class?"

"Most of the kids under 19 go to class here, its run by my sister and a mother man named James." “You stick around long enough and he, she pointed a pen at the dizzy Henry Jr. Will have to go its mandatory."

He decided he was just gonna call the kid Jr. "You guys really have a little community here don't you?" Martha sighed dreamily.

“Yes'm.” He teased ducking under Peggy’s arm on the way out.

     He jogged to class and sure enough Eliza was face down on her desk while Madison stared open mouth at a book but was not actually reading it. The kids were all turned to face each other chatting quietly, had the two adults been in their right mind the behavior would not have flown. He wasn't even reprimanded for his tardiness. He slid down in his seat next to Georges.

"Phillip mon ami settle something for us, hm" whispered the Frenchman.

"What?"

"If any celebrity were to survive the apocalypse would it be Tom Cruise or Hugh Jackman." Chimed MJ.

He rubbed his bandages through his shirt and rolled his eyes to Theodosia. "Skill or hotness?"

"Hotness." She confirmed.

“oh...well than Jackman, wolverines is way hotter than Ethan Hunt."

Theo's lips twitched, Mj groaned, and Georges down right cheered.

“Phillip Hamilton ladies and gentlemen out of control and gayer than we thought he was." Most of the class laughed uproariously. Madison and Eliza cried.

      Through their mirthful giggling and chattering a chilling scream priced the air. The room went silent, Theo's mom that had been Theo's mother. Eliza and Madison both suddenly looked a lot less hung over. They raced out into the halls disregarding Eliza and Madison's commands to stay put. The alarms gradient gone off? Was one of the new comers attacking Mrs. Burr? Theo had gone dangerously pale in her dark skin. It worried him. His heart stopped, clutched in the gnarled bloody hands of a grisly looking undead was Theodosia Alston Burr missing a large chunk of shoulder. She struggled against it weakly. Slowly the feasting monster turned, shuffling grotesquely to face them withhold lifeless eyes. Theo screamed and lunged Madison just barely able to catch the hysterical teen in time holding her still. The creature ran at then snarling dropping the half placeholder Burr. Eliza slammed a fire extinguisher into is head sending blood and brain matter flying every which way. Theo struggled against Madison fighting to get to her mother while Eliza and Mj supported the limp and bleeding woman between them. Mj was shaking and crying, her dainty hand slipping on thick rivers of blood. She was going to die, Theo's mom was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do for her.

"Fuck." He breathed as alarms started blaring through the compound. They were fucked. They were fucked. They were so fucked.

     Madison dragging a sadly sobbing Theo behind him led them to the caf Eliza and the near dead Alston Burr taking up the rear of the group of students. People were swarming in, being paraded like cattle to the small space. Peggy and Johns sister were across the way supporting John's brother as they led him into the opposite entrance. Peggy was splattered in blood. There were more in their home? How many people had died? Where was Alex...and John...we're they ok. He couldn't think straight through the panicking, and shouting, and Theo's sobbing. His chest started heaving. It was too loud. His ears were ringing. Mrs. Burr did not look good, she was turning Gray and going limp against the wall were Eliza had propped her. He was gonna pass out.

"Phillip?" Georges took one look at him and passed the traumatized Mj off to one of the adults, he couldn't see who. Probably her dad. Georges grabbed his shoulder, he was saying something but Phillip couldn't make it out. He was gonna die, his brother was gonna die...He wasn't ready to die. Strong arms wrapped around him pressing him into a broad chest. Georges smelled good and he was humming something soothing vibrations emanating from his chest. It was soothing, his nails must have been digging into the other teen and yet he didn't complain.

      He felt selfish, Theo was the one who was losing her mother but he was the one losing it. there was no cutting Theodosia's arm off to save her plus the sheer amount of blood pouring for the wound. He was a fucking asshole. Eliza was trying to keep the other coherent but her eyes were rolling and her mouth was turning blue. She was turning. He started crying harder.

"Shh mon coeur, shh."

Georges voice sounded so far away over the devastated pounding of his own heart he herd Aaron Burr scream in pure anguish. The man dropped to his knees wailing in heart break, Thomas Jefferson of all people was the one to gather the man up holding him, turning away from the scene. He knew the moment Theodosia changed because of the sound of a single gunshot. Theo and Aaron screaming increased in pitch and volume. Still no sign of Alex or John. He was gonna be sick, he was gonna be sick...He was gonna-. He ran for the trash slamming into George Washington flanked by his wife, and Alex and John. Herc and Laf were behaving them. Alex half tackled him petting and shushing him, Georges was complaining against his own parental affections, John was pushing Theo to sit with her head between her knee, and a sheet had been placed over the late Mrs. Burr. He was gonna be sick...He was gonna be sick...He got sick in the trash just behind Washington. Alex was running a hand up and down his back soothing.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will now be updating every other day

      He was sleeping using his smaller lover as a pillow; they hadn’t gotten to sleep till late. That combined with the mass amounts of alcohol they'd consumed the night before made for a very bad combination. His head was pounding; he kind of wanted to throw up...but first. He tipped Alex out of bed. It would have been funnier if he hadn’t been hurting so bad. He looked down at his p.j's.

"Hey Alex groan if you thing we should go to breakfast in out pajamas.” Alex groaned laying his head on Johns bare feet. "Breakfast in our sleep clothes it is."

      They were ironically two of the most put together adults at breakfast. GWash was trying to eat breakfast with his face pressed into the table, Burr's shirt was buttoned wrong, Thomas was barley dressed trying to eat eggs with a spoon and half crying when they flopped off, Madison stared out into space, and Eliza was sobbing over energy efficient light bulbs. Today was going to be fun...oh wait he didn't have to work today. He flopped down next to Lafayette who was using Herc as a pillow; the bigger man sprawled out snoring on top of the table. He had "" eat my ass"" sprawled in rainbow pen on his forehead. Alexander sprawled across his lap. Honestly one of the newbies spilling hot coffee on Alex's brother would probably be the most exciting part of his day...and the loudest. He was tempted to step on his lover when the he bolted up too fast winding up face first on the floor. Eliza took the opportunity to trip over him landing knees first on the other man. He would have been more sympathetic had the symphony harmonic not been playing off key in his fucking head. Peggy took charge leading the burned teen out of the room. Nameless coffee spiller was staring stupidly into space. Today was going to be a good one, he could tell. So far it was good. Note the sarcasm.

      Besides the feeling of mental stupidity he also felt physically stupid. He and Alex made the dumb decision to lead each other back to their room stumbling and tripping over each other and getting lost...twice. Eventually they decided to just hole up in one of the abandoned rooms they'd kept coming across instead of trying to find their own room in the state they were in. They'd stumbled in a slumped onto the cool tile floor, Alex climbed on top of him using the space between his shoulder blades as a pillow. They were asleep in minutes lulled by the sounds of soft breathing and steady heart beats. He dreamt of Alex his hair sleep mussed, eyes foggy, and lips swollen and kiss stung. They were snug in their little apartment well fed, and we'll rested. Their cat Tesla lay out at their feet, blissfully alive and purring at Alex's feet. He could hear cartoon playing softly in the living room on the TV. He ran his fingers through Alexander's hair grinning at his soft purr of pleasure. And like most thing even in a dream in his own mind nothing could stay perfect.

      Abruptly the dream changed. The lights went out, outside a ball of fire flew past the window impacting with the ground in a deafening explosion, he stumbled to the window ass naked. Out the window armies of the undead lined up on the street. Alex screamed as the door flew open smashing against the opposite wall, Phillip zombified and grotesque stumbled in groaning, Tesla hissed and kept from the bed, alarms started wailing throughout the apartment. Phillip lunged and he jolted awake a scream stuck in his throat, his abrupt awakening jarred Alex rolling the smaller man off his back. He realized then that the alarms really were blaring, high and shrill. Oh no.

      Someone was running up and down the halls banging on the doors in a desperate plea to wake anyone left sleeping in the wake of possible disaster. He jumped to his feet and wrenched the door open narrowly avoiding getting Lafayette’s frantic fist to the face. Thankfully the man stopped in time.

“What’s going on?”

“They got in.”

“What?”

“The compound, they got in here.”

“How did they get in?” Alex slurred from his place on the floor.

“No time to explain you must follow me vite”

“We’re gonna die.” Alex gasped from the floor.

“We aren’t going to die, get up Alexander. We have to go Hercules and some others are waiting for us, including Washington.”

      The three of them jogged down the hall. On initial inspection it didn’t seem like any dead had penetrated their little fortress, but if John listened really hard he could hear the quiet dangerous moans rising up like a crescendo. He could hear the voices of panicked civilians making a desperate grab for safety and near by the voice of Jefferson leading them.

“Single file ladies and men don’t jostle the children; please Mr. Washington stay put until America favorite fighting French fuck returns with things one and two.”

“Speak for yourself Jefferson, Alex yelled. You and Madison are so sickening it physically pains me.” He turned to Washington. “What the situation?”

Martha was plastered against her husband’s side wide eyed in fear, their leader was clenching his jaw grinding his teeth together John feared that he’d break them.

“Someone let them in.” he snarled.

“What?”

“Miranda one of our cook girls was down in the basement level gathering supplies, the wood coving over a nasty hole had been removed and the gate was pried open out front. She managed to warn Martha before succumbing to a bite on her arm and having to be put down.”

Alex whimpered he pulled the smaller close. There went their safety. “The cafeteria, we need to get to the Caf.” Angelica declared.

Always to be the one with a clear head in a crisis situation. Washing ton handed him and Jefferson a gun the other were handed blunt instruments meant for bashing. The six of them formed a protective bubble around their fearless leader and his wife, without their guiding hand the group would be fucked. He pulled close to Alex. He wasn’t gonna let anything hurt his lover either however.

      Washington being the only one with a shot gun used Laf's shoulder as a steadying position to fire with. One thing was for sure, there were most certainly zombies. Washington who was called the general for a reason took them by surprise and what Washington missed Jefferson bulls-eyed. Apparently he was retired special forces. The zombies were terrifying, they lunged and growled and snapped. Alex pressed closer to him the more halls they turned down. He nearly had heart attack when one dead guy fell out of the hallway onto Alex. Alex's gun went skittering down the hall bouncing and Alex screamed terrified by the rotten bastard on top of him. They all panicked, if they fired on it they could hit Alex who was trying to squirm out from under the man.

“Alex sweetie turn your face this way, ok.” Angelica said calmly. And when the man did turn away she just as calmly imbedded a hunting knife down into his skull splattering brain matter. Its body slumped and Hercules kicked it over before it could crush the youngest. Jefferson pulled him to his feet.

“You alright Hamilton?” Alex nodded frantically and buried his face into John’s chest with a loud sob. Martha petted and coo'd over him for a moment then handed Alex his gun. They had to move.

      The Cafeteria was in chaos. Men, women, and children huddled in corners, scream, and ran like chickens with their heads cut off. His eyes searched for Phillip and the other children and found them, his stomach dropped. James Madison was holding the youngest member of the Burr family and rocking her gently, and just behind them was Eliza holding the girls’ mother. The woman was bleeding heavily and greying around the gills. Her eyes were yellow, and her teeth bloody there was no saving the woman. He watched in slow motion as Eliza drew her pistol bringing it to the underside of her undead friends jaw. Aaron Burr wailed loudly like a dying man, it was a scream of pure terror and anguish. He dropped to the ground a man broken. Phillip looked sick. His face was pale drawn and green. He was gonna be sick. They all ran to their respective children Alex getting to his brother in record time petting him and crying. George's was swiftly squished between both of his parents, and he walked over to a panicked James Madison who was trying to sooth both his traumatized daughter and a hysterical Theo. he gently pushed the youngest Burr to sit with her head between her knees and briefly wondered if he'd have to do the same to Aaron...but no Jefferson was dealing with the man, he had him pushed into a similar position and was talking to him. The caf door slammed closed.

      Everything was still and incredibly silent. George's shoulders were tensed with rage and he was shaking. He lunged slamming Clara against the wall by her neck, several people jumped in shock or shouted in surprise. They'd never seen their fearless leader so angry. Though Clara's lack of wheezing showed that while forceful the hold wasn't strangling her, he wasn't out to hurt just yet, just scare. Badly.  
“I want to know why your people would do this.” He snarled.  
One brave young man tried to rush forward but Martha, his sister caught the boy about the waist. “I don't know what you're-”  
“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Washington roared. “I let you into my home, near my family and you people ruin that in a night!”  
“It wasn't us.” Clara yelled.  
Washington looked ready to murder her. “We let you in, let you bathe; we fed you, and gave you our drink. Nothing like this has ever happens in our own ranks. YOU ARE THE NEW FACTOR, so unless you give me a fucking straight answer I am throwing every single one of your people out of this room to fed against the dead like cannon fodder. Starting with you. So I ask again who. Was. It?”  
Clara spat in his face, before the enraged man could retaliate Maria Reynolds ran forward.

      For most of the confrontation Maria, like most of the others had been huddled in a safe corner away from danger. James Reynolds was notably absent, he wasn't particularly a malicious person but he hoped the man died in the wave of dead. Now she clung to Washington’s arm crying. “Sir, please don't hurt anyone this isn't like you sir, please.”  
Washington's eyes closed and his hand loosened but didn't completely unclamp from Clara's throat. Maria pulled a little and the man’s arm completely dropped to his side. “Thank you Maria I lost myself for a moment there, I'm not sure what I was thinking.”  
Maria gazed up at him with tearful eyes. “Sir, I don't think it was them who let those things in.” “What?”  
“Sir, I think that...my husband was the one who let them in. I heard him and Charles Lee talking about some plan days ago and didn't think any better of telling anyone about it, but...both of them are missing from here and there too smart to have died in the swarm. They were trying to usurp you Mr. Washington.”  
Washington's brow furrowed, his fist clenched, and his teeth clicked together. “Son of a bitch.”

      “Laurens, mulligan, Lafayette you three come with me. Hamilton, Jefferson, and Schuyler-Church you three go together. The rest of you stay here, stay together, and stay safe.” He pressed a parting kiss to his wife's forehead.  
“What about us. Clara yelled darting forward. We want to help.”  
Washington watched her for a long moment then sighed. “Fine pick your people and come with us.”  
Clara whistled. “Laurens, manning your with me Livingston, Jones the two of you go with them.” She motioned to Alex, Angelica, and Jefferson. Jones and Livingston nodded and darted towards Alex, he wasn't happy about it but His dad stood by Clara's side glaring a hole into his head. Washington handed out guns to Clara's people and various knifes to his gathered party. Burr and his Daughter were left clinging to Eliza as Jefferson left. He and Alex shared hugs with Phillip kissing the teen on the forehead again, and again, and again. Laf and Herc were in a similar place with George's pressing kisses all over their teen sons face. He pulled Alex close and kissed him for what could be the last time. The kiss was full of love and fear. Come back to me the kiss begged. I will it promised. A promise they both knew they might not be able to keep. He started crying into it's he could lose Alex tonight, but if they didn't go everyone else could lose their lives. They pulled back to see the other couples locked in similar embraces. Washington and Martha were hugging, Jefferson and Madison were pressed together at the forehead, Angelica had her face pressed into her husband’s chest, and like them Laf and Herc were kissing hard. The sight made him cry harder. They could all die tonight.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I lied it will probably update more in the ball park of once a week

      Alex doesn’t want to die…not really. He’s made it as far as he has, and survived in some pretty impossible circumstances even before he was stuck in the shit storm that was the zombie apocalypse. He’s smart and braver than most and a survivor, so he whispers promises that could turn into lies in his little brothers ears, he kisses John and clings to him because if he lets go too soon…if he lets go too soon he could lose the only man he’s ever let in and loved. He looks into john green eyes and realizes that he’s never made good on the promise to count every one of the man’s freckles, or map out the stars in the little spots covering his lover. He’s crying, John is crying, and Phillip is crying gasping great sobs and letting Georges Lafayette wrap him in surprisingly strong arms for a seventeen year old. He is more scared than he’s ever been because he could lose everything in just a blink and that is only the least of his problems.

      The group, all thirteen of them exit the Cafeteria in a small cluster. Outside the door everything was still but not quite quiet. The dead’s moans rose like a crescendo through the still air, a horrifying choir of death and sickness. Alex shuddered. He clung to John’s hand refusing to release his hold even as they were separated only letting go when it was impossible for him to hold on any longer. He gulped audibly as he watched his lover disappear in the opposite direction. Angelica petted his back soothingly. One of Clara’s, the girl called Livingston fell in step beside him.

“That your boyfriend?”

“Yes, my fiancée actually.”

“You two are cute as fuck. Don’t die and maybe I can officiate your wedding.” Alex gave her a once over, she didn’t seem like the type who would be a judge and in his experience priests were only aloud to be men. She caught his confusion.

“I got myself officiated for my brother’s wedding but he died in the first wave…so.” They came to a set of stairs, Livingston grabbed his arm dragging him alongside her so he could keep up, and the others who had much longer legs were a bit ahead.

“I’m sorry about your brother.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. Unless you’re the scum sucker who let the pathogen out of the CDC in the first place.”

     They twisted and turned their way up the ever winding staircase. The dead were scant this way and evidence suggested that either Reynolds, Lee or both had been this way. They all hesitated at the door Jefferson pushing his way forward and taking the lead he was the largest and the only other man besides Alex. The other man fist closed and unclosed in agitation before reaching for the blood stained metal handle. Jefferson was just as scared as the rest of them just less likely to show it.

“Move.” Angelica shoved past him wrenching open the door and storming onto the roof. She was the most fearless and not surprisingly the least likely to pussy out. There was no sign of Reynolds and no sign of Lee even further out on the roof. This had been a fucking set up.

      “fuck.” Angelica threw her gun to the ground in frustration. They’d been following a cold trail and there was no getting back on track. Lee or Reynolds had escaped maybe both. As Angelica’s gun impacted with the rain drenched concreate Reynolds burst from inside the ac unit like he had carved in out and rushed them burring his serrated hunting knife in Angelica’s chest. Reynolds ripped the stuck weapon free and Alex screamed as a fountain of red exploded from his friends’ chest.

“Angelica!” he wailed dropping to his knees beside her limp body. She was dead.

“You son of a bitch.” Jefferson roared lunging at the manically grinning Reynold.

The other man quickly sliced Jefferson from Chest to belly button as though gutting a fish dropping him. Next was jones who got a single bullet between the eyes, then Livingston who he slammed the blunt hilt of his knife into forcing her head to impact jarringly with the wall behind her. Just Reynolds and Alex now. Just the two of them. He was the only one left, and he was staring down the barrel of a gun. He looked at Angelica who laid out with her unseeing eyes open in shock, to Jefferson who was bleeding like a stuck pig and breathing weakly, and finally jones and Livingston who were slumped over either dead or unconscious. He felt rage fill him, Angie was his friend, Livingston was becoming his friend, and he may not have liked Jefferson but the man had a family, and jones was a member of Livingston’s group as much as he didn’t know him.

     He lunged at their murderer, it felt like slow motion as they went crashing to the ground. Reynolds dropped the pistol the heavy metal gun impacting hard with the ground then skittering away. The larger man however held fast to the wicked looking hunting knife slashing towards his face. Alex grabbed his wrist with both hand his heart beating right out of his chest. Reynolds was stronger than he looked and stronger than Alex in the first place. Alex slammed his forehead into the other man’s face forcing him to loosen his hold on both Alex and the knife. The smaller grabbed hold of it tossing it over the edge of the roof watching it fall over the edge. Which in hind sight was a stupid move, he could have used the knife against Reynolds. Reynolds being much bigger threw him off rolling him halfway across the roof. The other straddled him and began raining punches down knocking him stupid with each forceful blow.

      He managed to grab the man’s hand biting hard into the soft flesh. Reynolds reeled back screaming in pain and outrage. Alex got a leg up slamming it into the man’s ribs knocking him the rest of the way off. His ears rang, and his mouth tasted funny but he managed to climb to his feet with some struggle only for Reynolds to boot him in the ribs. He rolled again then again, and again each time receiving a boot to the torso. Each blow knocked the wind right out of him and moved him closer to the edge of the building. His ribs were screaming in agony and Reynolds grinned down at him his eyes wild with crazy.

“it’s been real Hamilton but I think you’ll be much more comfortable in hell.” he was kicked again this time rolling off the roof and nearly to his death had he not had the brain capacity to grab for the ledge weak as he was. He clung by the skin of his teeth. He was not going to die like this.

      “Still got a little fight in ya, don’t ya Hamilton.” Reynolds sneered. “Don’t worry I got just the thing to take care of that.”

Reynolds heavy black boot smashed down on his right hand pinning it under the heavy steel toe. Alexander screamed in agony, he could feel his fingers breaking as Reynolds ground down on them.it hurt as he stomped down on it a couple of times forcing Alex to let go. He whimpered as he was left dangling with his full weight supported by his one remaining hand. Reynolds lifted his other foot and laid it almost gently against the knuckles of Alex’s remaining hand grinning cruelly at him.

“Say hi to your Laurens for me, hm?” he lifted his foot ready to send Alex to his premature death when the roof door slammed open with a bang. Reynolds half turned growling. Then three sharp crack echoed through the air then three more, Reynolds body jerked with the impact of the bullets, his profile was surprised and his mouth tried to form words. Alex with his hand broken as it was managed to reach up and weakly grasp the man’s pants pulling him weakly. His savior did the rest of the work barreling forward and shoving the man from the roof. Reynolds toppled past him impacting with the asphalt below. Gazing down at hi, hair and makeup a mess was Maria Reynolds. Her chest heaved and her eyes blurred with tears that dropped off her chin onto his face with wet plops. She then seemed to realize that he was still hanging there and gasped grabbing for his hands, which though injure he gladly gave. She pulled him up dragging his gradually limnpening body onto solid ground.

“Maria, he mumbled beginning to pass out now void of adrenalin. Get help.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I killed Angelica but Jefferson and kitty are still alive


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again  
> Shady's back, tell a friend  
> Guess who's back, guess who's back?  
> Guess who's back, guess who's back?  
> Guess who's back, guess who's back?  
> Guess who's back?

John watched Alex disappear in the opposite direction from him. He had a bed feeling about this, the same feeling he got right before he told his dad he was gay, worse than he bet Alex he could eat more hot chilies then him, worse than the time he’d punched Artie McManus for calling Alex a slut. The man turned out to be a kick boxer, this feeling was worse. He jumped when the general placed a firm had down on his shoulder.   
“He’s going to be fine John, he’s an intelligent somewhat angry young man, and he’ll be just fine” He nodded and yet he couldn’t help but feel an uncomfortable twisting in his gut.  
“Don’t tell him I told you this, but most of his rage is directed at his own height and what’s left is directed at the government.” A laugh rolled through the group. "In the short time the new comers had been there they had seen the wee thing in action and could agree that he was indeed angry.   
“He seems like he’s an antagonistic little fuck.” Clara mused without malice.  
“Oh you have no idea, he once punched a parked car because he ran into it, granted we were both drunk off our asses and I was encouraging him.” Laf found this so amusing that he was leaning against Hercules trying desperately to stifle his giggling.  
“Encouraging him how?” Herc asked.  
“Kick his ass baby, he slurred. Show that dumb hunk of metal not to put its car hands on my man.”  
“Car hands?” Washington snorted.  
A chuckle rolled through the group, before he could finish his story however henry sneered and shouldered past him roughly, “We’re supposed to be doing something not telling pansy ass stories” he snarled. They were pretty quiet after that as a whole.

The group steadily made their way into the belly of their home, it was weird to be so cautious in a place they had found safety, It felt wrong. What made it worse was the lack of life, it seemed that not even Reynolds or lee had been through here. Henry was still stalking ahead of them keeping his distance from the group and most of all his son, john wished he could find it in himself to be resentful or even angry with this behavior but he was just tired of it. He was done being mad. George had tried to engage to sour man in conversation, but even Clara seemed sick of his shit, the man seemed to only make nasty comments and insulted the general outright. Really he should have been more upset and a little surprised when the fucker tripped a trap left by the nefarious duo. They watched in slow motion as he stomped forward his foot catching on an almost invisible wire pulling it forward, and for his troubles receiving a bullet to the head. He dropped like a fifty pound sack of potato’s colliding with the dirty tile staining it with the red puddle the spread from his body like some morbid still life. Several things happened at once Laf screamed; Manning hit the ground like a well-trained soldier and the general jogged forward rolling Henrys body and clicking his tongue. He had evidently frozen in shock because Clara came forward and clasped his shoulder, “I am so sorry.” She whispered.  
“Don’t be, he said. We hardly knew each other.”

He wished that he could feel something for the man who’d planted his seed in his mother but he couldn’t he felt numb mostly. “We should keep moving, watch for traps.” He sighed stepping over Henrys body; they could come back for it later. The others followed George taking point and Laf and her flanking him, in passing he heard manning.  
“At least that bastard won’t make the change.”  
As they moved they looked for more nasty little tricks, nobody wanted a bullet to the head that was for sure; really they should have been looking for them from the start. John himself knew that Reynolds was more dangerous than he let on, and lee was smarter, than the shit he’d been showing. At least that’s what this plan showed, though it could have been just dumb luck on Lee’s part. Lee had fucked them all over; they should have been watching him from the start, they made a mistake. The little weasel had tricked them all. They were moving slower now, and the closer they got to the belly of the beast the more damage they noticed, the hot ball of dread returned to his chest seconds before a bullet whizzed past his face just missing him.  
“Shit!” they dove for cover, Clara dropping on top of Manning, Herc spinning Laf pinning him to the left wall and he and Washington diving behind the right.  
“Booby trap?” manning asked.  
“No it’s Lee.” He snarled hearing the man’s cackle all the way down the hall.

“Nice reflexes general!” Lee crowed from down the hall firing bullet after bullet down the narrow passage barraging them relentlessly. He watched the hot little balls of led fly past Hercs shoulder and over Clara’s head getting steadily closer as did the clunk off Lees ugly boots, like the periodic tick of a clock. He heard Laf cry out in pain, heard Washington curse, Lee cackle and Herc roar with rage. He might not be able to see but he could hear, he stuck his arm out taking a gamble, taking aim and firing. He heard Lee cry out. Jackpot, he heard Lee fall back, the bullets stopping as the man limped away dragging himself down the halls. They were safe for now. They rushed to Laf, the Frenchman was slumped against the wall gritting his teeth and griping his leg. The man wasn’t crying, but he was far from alright, gritting his teeth hard enough to hurt and bleeding from the wound under his hands.

Washington looked particularly grim examining the wound. “We’re gonna have to double back bring to Peggy for a look see though it looks like your boot saved you.”  
“Tell that to the hole in my leg.” Lafayette snapped.  
John first looked at their fearless leader, then over at his injured friend. He thought about Burr and little T and Theodosia Bartow Burr and felt a white hot rage overcome him, that fucker wouldn’t get the chance to hurt his family, not ever again. “You guys go ahead; I’m going after that fuck bucket.” “  
Son, you don’t have to...”  
“Yes I do have to; he’s not hurting anyone else.”  
Herc stood, “I’ll come with you!”  
“No, you need to be with Laf, I can take lee, and really you should be worried about identifying his body when I’m done.  
George grabbed his shoulder staring him firmly in the eyes, John promise you’ll come home alexander needs you, we need you.” He nodded firmly shaking the man’s hand, high fiving Herc, and hugging the resident injured French bread. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

Now if I was a yellow stinkin coward where would I be? John mused aloud. Lee couldn’t have gotten far with his new bullet wound. He was probably nearby and he’s probably left a trail, john knelt scanning the floor for droplets of fresh ruby liquid. He wrinkled his noes when he then stuck his hand in what seemed to be a good sized puddle of it. He shot lee somewhere that bled a lot, and did some damage. Good. He followed the trail down hallway after hallway until he was led to a ground level wall vent that had been pried loose. He put his ear to it and could hear Lee pulling himself down it with pained grunts and gasps.  
“You have nowhere to go Lee.” He yelled.  
“Fuck you Laurens!” he yelled dragging faster.  
John followed going down halls with his face pressed to the wall to hear Lee turning corners and going down different halls. Lee was dragging himself toward somewhere in the back of the hospital, the supply room perhaps? He kicked open the door to room after room hoping to catch Lees sorry ass leaving a vent, until finally he had no more halls and no more rooms except for two on either side, the first of which was devoid of life and devoid of vents. He turned his attention to the other room then.

The door was locked, or stuck, or most likely barricaded. The knob refused to turn, but seeing as it was the last room down this last hall it had to be the room where that prick was hiding. He drew his pistol shooting the lock off the door, and then slammed his heavy boot into the jammed door, sending it flying open with a crash. Lee was belly down on the floor with a lighter trying to light the fuse on the end a huge pile of dynamite, it wasn’t enough to blow the whole hospital but it was enough to blow a huge hole in it and enough to let in a whole lot of dead heads. Lee sent him a bloody grin as the end of the fuse lit. “See you in hell Laurens.” He snarled flashing his bloody grin. John was torn between kicking the shit out of the man and running from the room, getting as far away as fast as possible. He settled on kicking lee once knowing the man unconscious with the blow to his head. Had he been thinking he would have snuffed the fuse with his shoe, but seeing as he was panicking he turned and threw himself out of the room covering his face and head as best he could managing to make it down two halls before the dynamite blew, he prayed he was far enough away just seconds before he felt the blast rock the hospital, the blow knocked dust out of the tile powdering his head. There was going to be a big fucking hole to warn the others about. He stood only to have one of the ancient tiles fall from its fixture jarred by the blast fall and hit him just so knocking him unconscious and shattering. Well fuck.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges Lafayette is Jordan fisher

Phillip can physically feel the ugly creeping of anxiety creeping up on him. Last time he was separated from his brother and John and his brother and John were then separated from each other nothing but bad things happened. He pressed back into the reassuring warmth of Georges behind him. Everything is scary and silent and unsure and he needs the reassurance of his best friend, of his maybe something to keep him grounded. He hates feeling helpless, hates the ugly burning in his gut, he hates that he’s so scared. Georges tightens his arms around him, he feels safe in the other boys strong arms, the feeling of bile rising in his throat dissipating somewhat. He takes the time to look around at the others in the room, at all the people he knows and has come to see as family and at those that he does not, and he wonders how things would have been in a different time, a time when they weren’t so monumentally fucked. Would he and Georges be friends…or would they be something else, maybe Washington would be his principal or alexander’s boss; would the Burrs live as their next door neighbors? Weirdly enough he believes this would be a reality…a reality where they’d be much happier and safe from this hellish nightmare.

He startled when Georges suddenly whispers in his ear “do you thing anyone else has notice a certain Maria Reynolds absents?” he jerks a little and glances around, sure enough Maria is nowhere to be found. 

“Oh shit, we have to tell someone, like Peggy or something.”

He starts toward their only medical personnel left when their resident missing person burst through the side doors her hair basically one big knot.

“Maria?” Peggy ran to the other woman, whom despite her outward distress didn’t look to be badly injured. The woman grabbed Peggy shaking her. “Now is not the time they’re hurt they need your help, please”

“Slow down Maria, who’s hurt?” Peggy demanded.

“Thomas, and Alexander, and that woman Clara sent with them…I killed James. I’m so sorry Peggy I couldn’t save Angelica.” Peggy froze and rom across the room Eliza did the same her eyes filling with tears, Peggy however did not cry her face hardened her teeth grinding. She was doing her best to be strong.

“Take me to them.” Her voice shook nearly imperceptible.

He, Georges, Madison, Martha W, and Peggy followed Maria up the now bloody and dirty path to the roof. At least their trail was safe, the previous group or perhaps Reynolds and blown the brains out of every zombie in their path. Maria leads them up the last blood soaked staircase, kicking open the strangely pristine door. On the roof laid out like some macabre art display are Thomas and the others, at least two of them are dead, he thanks every deity he can think of that at least Alex’s chest is rising and falling. And James seems relived to note that Thomas is curled up whining in pain. He wants to run to his brother but Peggy throws her arm out stopping them. The body of Angelica Schuyler, covered in enough blood to fill a small lake is shifting to its hands and knees, then to its feet. Her once dark skin is graying and splotchy, her eyes and cloudy and blood shot, and her once graceful movements are jerky and unnatural. Peggy sobbed and the eldest Schuyler snarled jerking around and tripping at Peggy. Madison reacted blowing a hole in her head dropping her, Angelica Schuyler had been long gone from that body and from the earth, but she had still been Peggy’s sister. She screamed and turned into Maria clutching at her and crying.

He runs to his brother kneeling at the bruised and bloodied man’s side. His hand was clearly broken, and he’d taken a few hits to his face, as its bruised black and blue and bleeding. He ran a shaking hand through the man’s hair feeling relief at the whimpers of pain from his brother. Madison had run to Jefferson almost as soon as Ange was out of his way and was pressing his own shirt to the sluggish wound, Peggy was still sobbing but doing her best to do her job, helping to maneuver the injured man to his feet leading him away. Maria and Martha were making a joint effort to get the kitty woman to her feet leaving him and Georges to take care of Alex. Or you know just Georges, which was good too he thought as he watched the other boys’ arms ripple hefting the dead weight of a grown man. A pint sized grown man mind you but a grown man none the less. He stopped to say goodbye to Angelica feeling tears fill his eyes, she was really gone. He wished he had a time machine so he could go back in time and warn them, so he could save angelica and Theo’s mom. He gently closed her eyes and followed the others out.

Mr. Jefferson was laid out the second they got to the mess hall the others trying to crowd around him while Peggy pushed them back, except for Madison who met her teary glare with his own determined one. He would not leave his husband unattended. She set to work stitching the bleeding wound halfway up determining that it was deeper at the bottom but as it went up was shallow enough to be simply cleaned and bandaged. Martha was shining a pen light in the Livingston woman’s eyes trying g to check her for a concussion. Peggy had moved on from Jefferson to Alex, just starting to clean his face when the doors burst open. Washington and Hercules were supporting Lafayette who was bleeding from a hole in his boot.

“What the fuck happened?” Martha yelled running to their aid.

“Lee fucking shot him.” Washington snarled setting Laf down on the bench.

Herc cooed and fussed when he cried out softly. Peggy handed the rag off to him to deal with the Frenchman, Georges joining his father. He sighed and stared to clean his brothers’ bloody face, the smell of blood making him dizzy. He started running the rag a little rougher across Alex’s face. Eliza tear stains and shaky placed a gentle hand on his wrist.

“You’re doing it too hard.” She said gently. He hadn’t noticed that Alex had started whimpering and trying to pull away from the rag. She took the rag and began to gently clean his wounds with the rough cloth.

He made his way over to the general and tugged on the edge of his sleeve not unlike a small child, a question at the tip of his tongue. 

“What is it Phillip?” the man was doing his best to not watch the bullet being extracted from his quasi son.

Where’s John? His stomach sank when the man’s face went grim.

“He went after Lee.”

“Alone? He yelled. He went after Lee alone”

“Yes, he was insistent that he could handle lee and that we needed to get back here with Gilbert.” Phillips head lowered. What if John never came back, what would he do them? Washington must have sensed his train of thought because he smiled at him and laid a gentle hand of his shoulder, a fatherly gesture.

“Johns a smart man Phillip he’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

Just as he said that there was a loud boom, a crash and dust shook loose from the time above them, an explosion. Everyone froze looking skyward, what the fuck. “Lee, Washington growled.”

“John!” Alex screamed. He lunged to his feet only to sprawl back to the floor sobbing loudly. He ran to his brother who lay helpless, a mess on the floor and stood beside him unsure. Eliza gathered the devastated man into her arms hushing him and rocking him back and forth, the Washington’s hugged, Peggy worked stone faced on a teary Lafayette, and he collapsed to the ground staring at nothing. He tried to struggle as he was gathered into someone’s arms; they carried him over to the Burrs and Martha Jefferson who was in some sort of bad shock. He was then set down and wrapped in a blanket and arranged so he was leaning against Theo’s shoulder and the rest of him was in the persons lap. Theo buried her face in his hair, not minding that it was dirty with soot and greasy with sweat. He gazed listlessly at the person holding him…Georges, his face tight and sad. He saw Phillip looking at him and ran a hand down his cheek briefly grasping his chin. He was lulled to sleep with this gentle petting.

He awoke some hours later to the sounds of nothing. The cafeteria was dark and most people were asleep, including Georges who was bent over him his neck bent uncomfortably using Phillip’s knees to pillow his forehead. She shifted a little and ran his fingers through the other boys’ dark hair. Lee had blown a big hole in the wall and no one had reclosed the gates so occasionally here the sounds of the dead listlessly hitting the walls moaning and stumbling about. He dreaded to think of John counted among their numbers, his eyes glassy and teeth yellowed dangerous with infection. As bad as he felt about it he hoped the explosion had not only killed John but broken the man’s skull, so that his fragile big brother would not have to deal with the soulless snarling version of his lover. He didn’t want his brother to feel what the Schuylers were feeling or John Church who was curled in an agonized ball in the corner. He jolted as someone began pounding on the far door, Washington shot to attention; he himself was nearly spilled out of Georges lap when the other teen jerked awake. Everyone well enough was waking up, Martha Laurens held Henry junior a little tighter, Theo sobbed into her dads’ shoulder, and Washington grabbed his gun heading for the door.

“Let me in you have to let me in!” John, that was John banging at the door, loud and obviously alive. “Seriously let me in, this isn’t fucking funny.”

Washington dropped his gun leaping forward and unchaining the door, his hands shaking. Alexander was stumbling forward supported by the Schuyler sisters as Washington wrenched open the door, and on the other side was John alive and breathing and looking just a little worse for wear. He had a cut running over his left eyebrow and a black and blue bruise running the length of his forehead and down his right eye. Washington yanked him through the door and slammed it behind him. Alex’s breath hitched and he threw himself forward knocking John off balance as they collided. Their lips slammed together messily. 

“It seems that your brother and his paramour have luck on their side, hm?” Georges whispered leaning against him. Everyone crowded the couple petting them and cheering.

“Yeah I guess they do.” He turned to Georges stunned by the man’s eyes twinkling in the candle light. If he was going to kiss Georges, now would be the time. He opened his mouth then closed it watching his shoes. Coward, his brain hissed. I am not a coward he thought determined to get that kiss. He turned and looked into Georges eyes, the taller smiling at him teasingly. He opened his mouth and Georges slammed his into it pulling him up and into a warm kiss, their tongues tangling. His breath hitched and he melted. Was he imagining that cat calling? Nope, people were really cat calling them. He smiled against Georges mouth. Maybe, just maybe things could get better.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the end hold your breath and count to ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the ending its kind of shitty, please comment and kudo pls  
> You guys can find my on either of my tumblr blogs either anbu1997 where my ask box is open and you can ask my about the fics on this site and ask what I have planned my side blog or sub blog is called the hamiljam and that is where I will post fic request and question I am always on Tumblr if I take a while to get to a question on ask it probably means I am busy with school

There are ten tings you need to know…  
Number one, things get worse before they get better. They leave the hospital; the hole Lee blew in the wall is too big for a simple patch job, so they leave. They take as many supplies as they can, canned goods and medical supplies mostly. They load the injured onto makeshift gurneys, they can’t bring the dead so they have a funeral of sorts remembering those they lost, the memorial for Angelica and Theodosia is the saddest, Burr cries. They travel the dangerous streets for weeks scared, lost, and hungry before they come to an abandoned holiday inn. It becomes their new safe place, they clear the dead and clean it up boarding themselves up inside the walls of the structure. They fix the generator and assign everyone to a room, there is space for everyone, and slowly they learn to feel safe again.

Number two, things do get better. Maria and Peggy define their relationship. They take it slow so that Maria can heal and move on properly from her dangerous manipulative home. The injured heal, Thomas can bend down and pick things of and twist his torso with minimal complaint, he has a nasty scar though stretching the length pf his torso. Alexander has almost full mobility in his hand, though he does need to stop for breaks to massage it when it hurts. They heal emotionally, the Schuyler sisters rally. They choose to remember angelica and care for her husband who is having a harder time snapping back. The Burrs take care of each other, Aaron does his best to live day to day and wake up in the morning for his daughter who still needs him, and they keep Theodosia in their memory. The Laurens siblings move on easiest of all, their father had been an ugly cruel and with a chip on his shoulder a mile wide, it’s hard to miss someone like that.

Number three, if possible Alexander and John become even more sickening. John attaches himself to alexander like a leech, carries him for most of the Journey before they fine the hotel, feeds him, and takes over his physical therapy even though he hit his head hard enough to have a concussion. He refuses to take a damn break. They get married, Herc manages to get his hands on some high quality suits that he tailors for them. Grey silver and lilac for John, and White ivory and turquois for Alexander. Phillip walks Alexander down the aisle while Washington officiates and Martha cries into the pile of snack cakes that is meant to be the wedding cake. Jefferson will deny it to the grave but he cries when the two exchange vows.

Number four, Washington and Clara learn to work together. Their groups truly merge and learn to live as a single organism, one that generally accepts that Washington is the leader and Clara is his second. Clara leans to acknowledge that George is the unsung leader of their little group, she refers trouble makers to him for disciplinary action. They can’t have another issue like the Lee and Reynolds incident.

Number five what’s left of the world military comes out of the wood work to eliminate the zombie threat in a combined effort to save what’s left of the world’s people. Survivors start coming back into the light of day moving into normal society. An American ambassador to the collective of survivors’ shows up to their door six months later to tell them it is truly safe, the apocalypse is over. The remaining scientist come up with a cure months after this.

Number six, even after the end they stay together. They’ve been a family for so long, survived, and thrived, and nearly died together. They can’t find it in their hearts to separate. They all live in the same little community doing what they can to rebuild. Washington runs for the survivors delegate and wins as the American delegate. He picks alexander as his vice and Jefferson as his world ambassador. He elects Burr as his speech writer, Peggy and Eliza are relief coordinator for the cause. The kids, Georges, Phillip, Theo, and Martha all go to school together. Theo and Martha are a year under Phillip. They stay about as close as they’ve always been, Georges even punches a boy who won’t stop hitting on Phillip even though he’s taken and tries to take liberties without permission. John becomes a real doctor and Martha and Maria become the town moms coordinating events and holidays within their community. They expand on their family.

Number seven, as the years go by they lose people. They of course are not lost to the dead but to natural causes or their own hand. First is Martha who after surviving the zombie apocalypse is diagnosed and subsequently taken away from them by cancer, she makes it a year and a half before passing peacefully making them promise to take care of George, make sure he’s happy and that someday he moves on. It’s almost two years later that he meets Benjamin Tallmadge a survivor and widower who’s teaching at the school in their community. They breathe a sigh of relief when for the first time since Martha’s death George smiles which then turns into a laugh. Alex is ready to throw a party when he sees George turn the lock in his liquor cabinet and then hand the key off to Lafayette. And when the two finally, finally kiss no one is cheering louder than Theodosia except for maybe Caleb Brewster, bens best friend. They lose John Church four years after they are finally safe. He never recovered from his wife death and is found by John inside his room having succumbed to a combination alcohol poisoning and overdose from the note left behind they know it was purposeful, he wanted to see Angelica again. Peggy cries the hardest while Eliza and Maria hold her, it’s their turn to be strong.

Number eight, with each New Year their numbers grown. More survivors show up from the wood work and more children are born. Peggy becomes a surrogate for Alexander and John’s first child a baby girl they name Angelica in the oldest Schuyler sisters’ memory. Eliza and Peggy babysitter as much as they can and dote over the little girl as much as possible. Phillip and Georges are married as soon as Phillip turns eighteen, in the years to come Theodosia and Martha take turns giving them children. A little boy from Theo and twin girls from Martha. And in turn they Surrogate for Martha and Theo who despite being nonromantic decide to platonically raise a child.

Number nine, the world spins anew. Things are put back to the way they were, it’s rebuilt and repopulated and every new child born is vaccinated with the zombie cure. Should anyone die it is guaranteed that they won’t come back as the undead. New conflicts are born, and new wars are started, they’re human they can’t help it but things are comfortable and new again.

Number ten, should a new threat come to be they will be prepared. They will survive and thrive and nobody can stop that because as humans they thrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the benwash was not originally planned but I ship that now soo deal with it though I am sorry for killing off Martha don't kill me


	26. Big Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo read this

Hey guys guess what!!!!  
Well guess three things!!!!  
First I need an editor if you interested es d me a message on my tumblr or leave a comment on this note chapter. Second I might edit this story I am not going to take it down I'm just going to edit it one chap at a time.  
Three I am writing another set of stories one of which is another apocalypse fic so if your interested in learning about any of them give me a comment or message me on Tumblr

my Tumblr: anbu1997  
if you want my email send me a message


End file.
